Life of a Slayer
by Scarlette Shizuru
Summary: This is a story of Kai, Ray, Kane and Zeo being demon hunters. Although they're top class hunters, what happens when the demons they are supposed to hunt are their girlfriends? KaiMariam, KaneSalima, ZeoQueen, RayMariah. I'm going to try editing it ok? CHP11 revised! (Formerly Vampire Heart)
1. Diablos Ex Abyssus

**Me: I don't own Beyblade! :)**

**"Talking to Bitbeast"**

_"Bitbeast talking"_

Chapter 1 - Diablo Ex Abyssus

The sky remained greyish blue as cars continue zipping to and fro as the sun beamed down on the road. People continued to loudly chatter amongst themselves as they strolled along uncaringly. Beyblading tournaments were still being announced but pictures of Biovolt had flashed everywhere as people suddenly started fleeing in fear at the sight of creatures rushing towards them with their gaping jaws. Blood splattered onto the ground as people screamed into the air. A silver bluish glass building stood high in the middle of Tokyo, Japan surrounded by silver blue plasma charged gates. Sports cars, Sedans and motorcycles rolled into the parking lot as four figures started to emerge from the cars.

Long braided green blue hair cascaded until a young man's waist as he stepped out of his Ferrari. Taking off his shades, he gazed at the sight before him as he twirled out both his customized and personalized hand guns before placing them in his holsters behind him. He straightened out his lavender vest and his long sleeved white sweat shirt with the purple and blue designs from Team Psykick. After his father had passed away, he used the money to fund the company and redesign the whole thing. He glanced at his human hand with a small smile before reminding himself to pay a visit to the Bladebreakers back at the dojo.

"Well, it must be important to call me out of Osaka all of a sudden," he shrugged as a whole crowd of people started gathering around him.

"Whoa when did Zeo get here?"

"He must've been called by the boss!"

"He's one of Judy's favourites next to her son of course!"

"Well, if it isn't Zeo of Love and Strife? Heh, this should be one heck of a show if he was called over."

Upon hearing his name, Zeo sighed as he noticed the words engraved onto the barrels of his gun made by the Loveless Company for Artillery. He remembered personally supervising the creation of his guns and now they gave him a title with the white gun being labelled "Love" and the black gun being labelled "Strife". Zeo chuckled lightly while checking if he had his ID. Engraved across the silver card, the name "_Zeo Takamura"_ shined brightly with his picture sitting next to it. His Identification Number was engraved on the card with his signature scrawled on the back like a credit card. He sighed in relief as the other people started gathering around until a knife landed right next to his foot. Kicking up his senses into high gear, Zeo drew out both of his guns and unleashed a full clip from both as the bullets clattered onto the ground when he heard a soft landing on the roof of his car.

"That's a nice greeting to someone who helped you," a familiar voice caused the young man to turn around. "How have you been?"

"Ray," Zeo beamed in delight as he noticed Ray's all too familiar Chinese themed uniform.

Ray had grown over the years just like he had after the Bladebreakers had turned him human. The nekojin continued to keep his black hair long all the way to his ankles but his Chinese combat robes had changed into a white and gold Kung-Fu jacket with dark blue buttons. His black baggy pants remained except it now wrapped themselves tightly around his ankles. He kept his usual black Chinese shoes and his red forehead band with the yin and yang symbol but Zeo knew that under the sleeves of the Kung-Fu jacket - Ray had a load of knives hidden along with knife holders strapped onto his pants.

"It's pretty rare for Ms. Judy to call us out of nowhere," Zeo chuckled lightly, glancing at the people until the direction of their attention changed.

"Kyaaah, it's Kane!"

"Oh my gosh, it's Kane of Pandora!"

"The man of 666 weapons - I can't believe he's here!"

"So it's not just Zeo Takamura and Raymond Kon but Kane Yamashita too?!"

Carrying a suitcase, Kane sashayed in with his casual disposition while straightening out his lavender zip-up latex jacket that had opened to a dark violet ripped shirt inside, charcoal gray pants, military black combat boots. His white visor for his pink scope rested comfortably on his left ear with two metal piercings on his right ear. Seeing the guys, a huge smile cracked on his lips before walking towards the two other young men.

"Zeo Takamura, Raymond Kon," Kane gave them a firm handshake each before hugging them both, glancing around. "Hmm, I didn't know we had a parade to greet us all. It's quite a welcoming after they just shipped me over from Sydney."

"You know, it's funny how we used to be beybladers before," Ray chuckled bitterly and glanced at the other people surrounding them, hiding his knives back into his sleeves and holders. "After that whole tournament, Boris managed to flee and gather what was left of Biovolt and make a mess. How did he manage to do this anyway?"

Kane shrugged lightly, glancing at the television screen showing pictures of people getting slaughtered. "The scary part is – look how normal it is for people now..."

Zeo curled his hand into a fist before shaking his head. "Well, we're going to get to the bottom of this. After all, we're not the Grade A's for nothing!"

"So," Kane began looking at the other two and then the other people surrounding them. "So, is it just the three of us?"

"Nope, I think we have an S-class joining us," Zeo shrugged nonchalantly, glancing at the black motorcycle heading in. "Whoa, who's that?"

Ray heard a motorcycle roaring and humming from a distance as he noticed a black helmet gleaming under the sunlight, smiling widely all of a sudden. "Oh, I know who it is."

As the motorcycle stopped in its slot in the parking lot, Ray chuckled lightly as Kane's and Zeo's eyes widened like saucers when they found two toned hair emerging from the helmet and a pair of crimson eyes staring back at them as he shut down the motorcycle and shoved the keys into his pocket. People gasped and began murmuring amongst themselves regarding Kai but the two toned haired teen said nothing. Zeo couldn't help but start babbling and freaking out while Kane just dropped Pandora right there and then onto the ground. He didn't particularly care anymore that he was dragged out of Australia for some mission but for them to call in an S-class? Now he knew the situation was serious especially when one of those S-classes belonged to a military raised team like the Blitzkrieg Boys. In the bey-dish, they were already considered scary but now that they were in their element – people regarded them as the government's most powerful squad.

"Hey Kai, how was your last mission," Ray chuckled lightly as Kai smirked.

"Ian decided to blow up the bay with one of his new babies, Tala charged in without thinking **AGAIN** and Bryan **may** have levelled a church," Kai smirked lightly as he brushed back his trademark white scarf, giving Ray a slight high five. "Really, Bryan and Ian have destruction issues. Tala on the other hand, I've given up on wondering how he managed to pull off a good strategy when he functions alone."

Zeo grinned happily. "Wow, you actually talk more now than... before."

"Hn," Kai smirked as he strapped his gun-blade onto his back, walking towards the company gates. "We better go. I don't think our boss would like us being late. As is, she must be furious with me for not watching out for Tala, allowing Ian to blow up a bay and Bryan to level a church."

Zeo chuckled as Kai started walking ahead of them before taking one last glance at the building, following after them. "Welcome to Diablo Ex Abyssus – home to the best Japanese Devil Hunters."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What do you think she'd want though," Ray walked along side Kai as their footsteps continued to echo throughout the metal plated hallway. "Ms. Ami and Mrs. Tate don't normally call us altogether like this unless something's very wrong."

Kai remained silent as the sunlight continued to illuminate their path as he walked to the administrator's door, beckoning Zeo and Kane. "We're here."

Kane and Zeo nodded as Kai knocked on the door, causing a sudden shock to give him a psychic blow to the head. Kai winced as the headache bounded right off in his head, causing the whole world to swirl for a few moments. Where did that come from? Kane, Zeo and Ray didn't seem to notice anything as Kai shook his head. Must've been the paranoia and the fatigue, Kai darkly mused. He inhaled deeply before knocking on the door again.

"Come in," – a sultry voice echoed from behind the door, causing Kai to back up. Since when did their administrators sound like a prostitute?

As the doors slid open, Zeo, Kane, Ray and Kai found themselves standing front of a dark haired woman sitting comfortably on the chair with her ballpen twirling between her two fingers. Her pale complexion illuminated the somewhat dark room as her amber gold eyes bore deeply into their souls. Ray shifted uncomfortably under her stare as he remained behind Kai, who barely showed any discomfort but more of wariness and caution. Zeo swallowed hard as he found himself tensing up at how bright red her lips were and how she seemed to have this sultry smile that made shivers run up his spine. Kane twitched slightly at the sight of her; where was his blonde boss? He never knew the directress or the administrator of the company could be that scary or that seductive looking!

"Good afternoon gentlemen," the woman managed to snap them out of their thoughts. "I believe I called you all here?"

Kai narrowed his eyes darkly, maintaining his cold expression but keeping his tone as formal as he could. "Rikana Murumiya."

The woman giggled seductively, brushing her long black hair aside. "Ah, I see you've heard about me. I wouldn't be surprised since you come from Moscow's Blitzkrieg Boys Squad, Kai-_kun_."

Kai twitched furiously at how she put the "_kun_" at the end of his name, coldly glaring at her. "What do you want?"

"Kai," Ray stared in astonishment, appalled by his best friend's rudeness. "I'm sorry, we were just surprised. We thought that Ma'am Judy and Ma'am Ami were the ones managing the Tokyo branch since this is the first branch."

Rikana purred in amusement as her eyes continued to shift to and fro to analyse the four boys, laughing melodically. "I understand. Russia's conditions are cold, harsh and it's understandable how the people can easily adapt to the moods of the climate there. I have something I want to show you boys..."

Pulling out a white piece of paper, Kai narrowed his eyes suspiciously before slowly taking it from the woman's hands as his headache started getting worse. He felt like knives had been jammed into his head as he tried shaking it off. He glanced at Rikana darkly as he stepped back and much to his surprise, his headache lessened.

_Master, perhaps – you are fatigued?_

**Highly impossible, Dranzer. Tala and I worked on this power when we were in Russia with the other guys. I used this to detect demons and to analyse the flow of their power. Something's not right.**

_You have been working non-stop, master. You'll only end up confusing your senses even more._

**I guess you do have a point...**

"There are four new members, your job as the best squadron is to train them and give them experience," Rikana slowly smiled much to Kai's displeasure as she clasped her hands together, folding her legs elegantly. "Kai, you are the Blitzkrieg's famed Devil Eye for being able to detect devils and demons from quite an amazing radius. Kane has the leadership that made him worthy of the S-class rank, Ray's speed will compensate for their lack of reaction and I am very sure Zeo has the gun power to defend. Although asking the whole Blitzkrieg squad would have been fine, it would have been quite," – a slow smile appeared on her lips. "Detrimental to the security of Russia – Bringing Ianov, Papov, Petrov and Kuznetsov here without any permission would have made Russia an open target, wouldn't you agree, Kai-_kun_?"

Kai narrowed his eyes, looking at Rikana and trying his best to analyse her. He picked up faint traces of demonic energy peeking out every now and then but he couldn't get an exact figure. Her eyes had this eerie glow and he had already been seeing Ray's _nekojin_-like eyes for quite awhile when he had led the Bladebreakers. But nothing sent shivers up his spine like this woman; it was not that he never had experience with women; the woman simply sent him shivers down his spine and quite an annoying migraine that intensified every time he stepped closer towards her.

"Holy S-," Kane stared in shock and astonishment before jabbing his finger at the picture of a red haired girl. "It's... It's Salima! She told me she didn't want to get involved with the combat division!"

Ray gaped at the sight of the pink haired girl smiling also in the picture with this unusually big grin. "M-Mariah but when did she get back here from China?"

Zeo blinked several times at the sight of the short black haired girl with a smug look on her face while pointing at the camera. "Q-Queen – b-but I thought she was just going to stay in Chicago!"

Upon seeing Mariam with her brilliant green eyes staring back at him, Kai gently traced the picture before inhaling deeply. When he had left Mariam in the village with the Saint Shields to return to Russia for a family reunion with the Blitzkrieg Boys, he had never expected his trip to Russia to be cut short when the whole Saint Shields village had been assaulted by demons. The Blitzkrieg Boys had backed him up and from that day, Kai remembered how much blood splattered onto his pale skin to the point people had called him the "Blood-soaked Phoenix" or other titles he had been hearing left and right only God knew what. Heads rolled on the floor; howls of agony echoed throughout the night as Kai closed his eyes and remembered the flames and thunder crackling in the air during that massacre. Not many survived, only the Saint Shields and the other children from the clan had survived as Kai had them moved all the way to the Russian Branch now headed by the Blitzkrieg Boys and a friend of theirs. Tala had insisted that Kai bring the whole Saint Shields village over to Russia and to have them train to know how to defend themselves. It was definitely different from the Abbey and Kai himself had been surprised by Bryan's patience when he was the one with the shortest patience to the point of sending him to Anger Management classes. But what he didn't expect was for Mariam to be sent in to the Japanese branch...

"Well, just make sure you guide them well tomorrow," Rikana smiled with her usual sultry expression. "After all, who would not want to learn from the best?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wow, who knew that they actually made us roommates," Kane inserted the key as a few buzzing sounds echoed for a few moments when the door finally opened. "Whoo – they gave us a new set up!"

The bed room despite the greying white walls with many windows to let in the white sunlight as two double-decker beds stood in the room with a single dressing table in the middle with one huge lamp. There were study desks on one side and the cabinets were big enough to become a mini-store. The room had enough space as well since the TV now emerged from the wall with an Xbox and Playstation 3 sitting on top of the cabinets that held all the games. On one side of the room, four sockets were placed in the ground for laptops.

"They really went all out with the place," Kane whistled as he jumped towards the top of one of the double-decker beds. "I call dibs on the top bed!"

Kai calmly strode in as he opened his bag and started rummaging through his weapons, drawing out a sword and tracing the intricate engravings on the blade. A slight chuckle bubbled from his throat as he traced some of the scratches the blade had received due to his missions back in Russia. The weather was harsh; if not for Tala and his fire-type bit beast, they would have been frozen into nothing but popsicles. Although Boris had thrown them into the cold harsh winters in Leningrad, the temperature had dropped almost to the negative 100's in Russia ever since the arrival of the demons. Kai frowned darkly; these creatures were evolving quicker than anybody could develop weapons. Dranzer had already resorted to abandoning her former beyblade form and imbuing herself into the blade Ian had fashioned out for him. He hadn't said a word as Ray took the bed next to his in the lower bunk.

"So Kai, how have things been in Russia," Ray started settling his things down, pulling out his favourite jacket. "I hear that Russia is almost demon-free."

"Almost because the other demons are named Ian and Bryan," Kai chuckled in amusement when he remembered how Ian had loaded St. Peter's Basilica with enough dynamite to blow up an entire castle. "Bryan decided to make St. Petersburg a slaughtering ground for demons and probably made the tiles red enough that not even floor wax and floor bleach could make them white again. Besides, Tala's devil horns give him enough trouble as is."

Ray chuckled lightly as he found Kai fingering his dog-tag, surprised that Kai had become a bit more talkative. "Wow, I'm glad things are okay."

"Hn," Kai soon lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling. "What time are the girls getting here?"

"Not sure," Ray pondered deeply; come to think of it, Rikana had said nothing about the girls' arrival. "I think they'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon. But seriously, when did Mariah get here?"

"You're asking me, why," Kai raised an eyebrow at the black haired _nekojin_ as the other male sighed.

"Never mind," Rei chuckled lightly; somehow, Kai's sarcasm and snarkiness never changed even after becoming one of the top Devil Hunters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rikana, upon seeing the boys leave her office, chuckled lightly as she rose from her chair and pressed a couple of buttons in a code-like fashion and the wall behind her table slid right open. The black haired woman chuckled upon remembering the look on Kai Hiwatari's face. Humph, reminds me of that old sleazebag – Voltaire was it? That boy is truly his grandson even the level of atrocities they are capable of committing are visible in his eyes. Rikana, tousling her black waves around, pulled up a few screens revealing the four boys in combat against the demons. Her amber eyes glowed into an eerie yellow as her vision directed itself towards a screen situated in Australia. Kane stood against a horde of demons with Salima, Goki and Jim as back-up. As they rushed towards him even if they were fifty times his size, a huge smirk appeared on his lips as he kicked the suitcase into the air before it started transmogrifying into a huge bow and arrow and fired missiles as the arrows. Salima stayed behind as the healer with Goki punching through the demons that closed in on Salima. Jim on the other hand started relaying coordinates to Kane as the boy unleashed a whole volley of rockets and missiles before having Pandora change again.

"Australia's Apollo," Rikana let out a sultry smile as her body shivered with delight. "Quite an image, isn't it – Salima?"

A black shadow appeared in her room as a red head slowly stepped out of the darkness with her former kind brown eyes shining with a dark devilish red. "Yes, it is. Pandora – the demon with 666 forms was subdued by Kane Yamashita on October 13 otherwise Friday the 13th."

Rikana smiled lightly at the red head. "Good, memorize their forms. After all, I want you to learn from them before ripping him from limb to limb. Humans have no place in this world."

"Yes," Salima bowed obediently while remaining behind Rikana.

Chuckling lightly, Rikana turned to the other screen entitled "Osaka, Japan". Zeo stood with Gordo, King and Queen as some demons started attacking from the rivers. With a smile on both the siblings' faces with Zeo, the three immediately began their attack. Gordo on the other hand transformed his right arm into some grotesque demonic appearance before crushing some of the demons and stretching out to grab them. Zeo vaulted over the demons and attacked the others from behind and some that were preparing to attack Queen. The black haired girl smiled as she spun around and faced Zeo as she began shooting at whatever was behind him and him shooting at whatever was behind her. King on the other hand whirled a huge star-like boomerang as it began slicing off the demons' heads and mutilating a few.

"Zeo of Love and Strife," Rikana heard someone say as she found a black haired girl resting comfortably on her couch. "He's Strife to demons but Love to humans. Humph, how pathetic can he get?"

"To think you were dating him, no, Queen," Rikana smiled approvingly at the bright red eyes that stared back at her.

"I was human back then," Queen scowled darkly, flicking away an imaginary speck of dust. "Look at me now! I'm better off without him."

Rikana smiled at the girl's new found amazement and love for her powers before glancing at the next screen in China. At the White Tiger's Village, everything seemed serene but beyond the walls – devils lurked as she found knives flying and striking the demons in the head before they fell down, dead. Another demon was yanked up into the air before a sickening crack echoed throughout the forest with the body falling limply onto the ground. Suddenly, five _nekojin _dropped onto the ground with Ray standing as their leader. As more demons came in, Ray flung knives at the creatures without even looking until a whip snaked around the creature's neck and snapped it into pieces.

"Raymond Kon – the master knife thrower," Rikana glanced at a pink spot in the dark noticing a pair of _nekojin_ eyes staring back at her. "Can you manage him?"

"Of course," the pinkette purred in delight as Mariah stepped into the more illuminated part of the room. "Ray won't know what hit him. He's still a bit naive after all."

However, Rikana knew that wasn't exactly the one who caused many problems.

As much as the other three were class-A combatants, Rikana glanced at the screen that flashed Moscow, Russia. Demons started lurking around the square until suddenly one of their heads just fell off without a single word as the body fell down to reveal a purple haired male with a psychotic grin on his face as he mounted a huge sword on his shoulder. Seeing the perpetrator, the demons lunged at him as he grabbed one by the face and crushed its head in his hands. He lunged towards another set with whirling wind blades that cut through the creatures. As the demons started running towards him, rockets flew and blew up the creatures easily and a drill-like strike cut through the demons. Rikana shuddered at the level of power; those were impossible on a human scale! She watched a small purple haired boy stretch out his arms before cutting through the creatures' legs. Where did the boys gain such abilities? Another three fell when a giant blonde male stood with two larger blades with guns attached to the top. She frowned; where were the other two? All she was seeing were the three of the Blitzkrieg squad until a roar echoed throughout the video and revealed a red furred wolf-like demon rampaging through the streets with flaming icy blue eyes as his claws rushed through them. The girls gasped in shock as a two toned haired male swiftly decapitated the rest of the demons with a quick strike without people even noticing he drew out his sword and before the creatures could lay a finger on him. Rikana could only frown; what the hell granted the kids that level of fighting capability? No wonder they were the most sought out.

"Boris Balkov, you devil," Rikana seethed in rage; what exactly did that bastard do? "You turned these children not only to weapons but into creatures of mass destruction! What were you thinking?"

"Boris Balkov couldn't create the perfect soldier without messing with their DNA and so instead of making them into cyborgs – he implanted them with otherworldly flesh," – Rikana swivelled her head around to see a blue haired female elegantly crossing her legs with her emerald eyes flashing in the dark. "I've seen Kai's scars after he would take off his shirt after work. It would make anybody's skin crawl..."

"More like you guys had some lemon time," Queen sniggered until a pillow promptly met her face. "Hey!"

Rikana smiled malevolently as she turned to the girls. "Now, you all have seen your targets. Make sure you time your strikes. Take them out however; one of them seems to be able to sense energies. Be careful and watch your step. Come to think of it though, perhaps that is what made the Blitzkrieg Boys so fearsome in the first place. Regardless, their emotions should betray them. Take them out."

"Of course," the girls bowed in unison as they vanished, leaving nothing but empty chairs and tables behind.

Rikana snorted in annoyance as she sat down in a deep silence, looking at the files placed before her. Her eyes narrowed darkly at the files before snickering at the images. Pictures of the girls spending time with their boys with smiles on their face – her body trembled in delight as she could imagine the agony that would wrack through their bodies when the girls finally sink their claws into their flesh. She glanced at one male however who had a ghostly smile yet a softened expression nonetheless with his forehead pressed against Mariam's. Her own ghostly smile appeared as she traced her collar bone area and felt a deep scar wedged in the flesh before hissing in pain.

_He will pay...!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 1, ladies and gentlemen! Please review!**


	2. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing?

**Me: I don't own Beyblade! :)**

_"Talking to Bitbeast"_

**"Bitbeast talking"**

Chapter 2 – Wolf in Sheep's Clothing?

As the sunbeam flashed into the room, Ray flinched slightly as he let the sun pool right in front of his bed. No wonder Kane didn't like sleeping in the lower bunk beds – they were always targets for blazing sunlight. He glanced at Zeo who also slept at the top bunk and let out a slight snore, grunting a little before rolling over. The _nekojin_ sighed and looked at the other bunk bed and found his teammate missing. Although Ray expected himself to have at least gotten used to Kai's disappearing acts, the Chinese male frowned slightly as he swung his legs over to get out of bed and take a decent shower. His eyes narrowed though when he found Kai sleeping against the cabinet, sitting down with his arms folded. Ray sighed deeply before scratching his head dejectedly; there were a few things he had learned about having the other three as roommates:

1. Zeo took forever in the shower. Well who wouldn't especially when he would start braiding his hair again? The night before, Kai had nearly kicked down the door because Zeo had taken two hours inside the bathroom.

2. Kane has a tendency to sing in the shower. Kai smirked and noted that the shower head would have been a more critical audience if it had ears.

3. It took the heater at least 20 minutes to get a good amount of hot water. Well, Kai had Dranzer and she easily heated up the water in the bath tub.

4. Kai never loses in card games nor does he get drunk. Kane and Zeo decided to play Shot _Pusoydos_ with him the other night and well – let's say Kai had easily gotten the two dancing and performing a strip tease. Ray practically had his eyes shut the whole game and Kai stored the video in his laptop for future blackmail. With Tala and Bryan for friends, Ray wasn't too surprised that Kai had the highest level of alcohol tolerance between the four of them.

5. Kai could never get used to sleeping on a bed. Whatever he slept on was way beyond him.

Ray walked into the shower and took off his ponytail and let his hair reach his ankles, letting the water run against his head. The hot water somewhat eased his grogginess as he let the soap run down against his body. He exhaled deeply while trying to let the water soothe his grogginess, sighing in relief as the heat eased his muscles. He couldn't sleep too well that night; the thought of Mariah finally moving to the Japanese branch excited him and also befuddled him at the same time. It wasn't like her to just abandon the White Tiger village especially when it would just be Lee and the others guarding it. Not that he didn't have faith in their abilities as combatants but, it was more that the demons had been hunting in packs and tearing out the insides of the villagers. The demons often left a horrible mess for to clean up whenever they went hunting. He wondered how Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys managed to cover Russia with just being five members in a single squadron. Then again, he had Russia's climate to account for – anything literally froze over there, demon or not. However, he had seen the videos on the news on how the Russian Branch handled the demons. Tala literally took on a whole legion on his own and could even transform into some wolf-like form and raze them into the ground, his blade seemed to ripple and attack in an awkward angle that chopped off the creature's arms and legs easily. Kai looked like he didn't even bother drawing out his sword but shred everything into nothing without a single speck of blood on his white scarf or taking a hit. Spencer had two swords and pummelled them easy before stabbing their faces with the sharp end of his swords. Ian's arms easily stretched out and could even twist itself into a drill arm that took out heavy armoured opponents and Bryan pretty much could run and leave an afterimage behind before cutting through the opponent. How did the Blitzkrieg Boys make everything so easy? Ray sighed as he began shampooing his hair until the door slammed open and found Kane sleepwalking into the bathroom, pulling out his toothbrush and squeezing out tooth paste.

"Good morning Kane," Ray peeked out from behind the shower curtain as Kane stared blankly at the bathroom mirror.

"Urgh," Kane messily brushed his teeth before running his fingers through his spiky blue hair. "Son of a bitch, remind me never to bet or play with Kai in Shot _Pusoydos_ or any card game that involves drinking. That douche drank enough to bring down a horse."

Ray smiled comfortingly at the Australian-Japanese male. "Well, Kai did say Russians drink Vodka as if it were water. They need something to keep them warm there after all."

"Gag," Kane spat out the suds from his mouth, a little more conscious. "Damn, do we have any painkillers?"

"Behind the mirror," Ray called out from the shower.

Zeo soon trudged in as well with a heavy groan before swinging the mirror door clumsily and grabbing the painkillers, putting out four pills. "How can Kai drink so much yet look like he's still alright?"

"He probably increased it while he was still in Russia," Ray chuckled as he finally got out of the shower, drying off and wrapping his towel around his waist. "Well, let's become more presentable shall we?"

The moment the three boys emerged from the bathroom, Kai had already begun suiting up. From his former black and purple clothes from his times with the Blitzkrieg Boys, he donned some black latex combat skin-tight suit with a charcoal gray metal fauld and metal shoulder guards. His arms also had charcoal gray arm braces as he slipped his sword onto his back covered by his scarf trailing behind him. The three boys could only stare in shock as Kai placed on the face-paint on his face and checked if everything was working well. No wonder he could move so quickly through the snow in Russia, the clothes were practically clinging onto his body and showing off his lean well-toned muscles. After suiting up, he noticed the three boys gawking at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"We have an appointment to keep, get moving," Kai walked out coldly and closed the door behind him.

The three boys glanced at one another as Kane suited up with his jacket, fixing his hair with a roll of his eyes. "How Tyson managed to stand him is way beyond me."

"Kai may be a little aloof on the outside but he's a really nice person," Zeo smiled, scratching his head sheepishly as he put on his white zip up jacket. "So, shall we?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The four boys immediately headed towards the lobby where they were supposed to meet the girls. Kane had donned on gear, looking at his watch while many of the people watched them. Zeo glanced around as he noticed a couple of girls looking at him until he looked at them back, causing them to shrink away and blush. Kai on the other hand maintained a stolid expression as many of the other members of the Japanese branch couldn't help but have their eyes look towards his sword. The sword probably was thrice his weight and how the phoenix managed to lug it around shocked them. Ray checked if his knives were secured within the sleeves of his Chinese _kimono_ until a bright pink blur suddenly tackled him down to the ground.

"RAY, I MISSED YOU!"

Ray tumbled over and crashed with his back on the ground while Mariah simply looked like she was straddling him. Kai raised an eyebrow with a smirk and Zeo blinked in surprise before becoming bright red and muttering something about when he was still a robot, his emotions were more suppressed. Kane's cheeks puffed up as the Australian-Japanese male nearly burst out laughing, causing him to turn around and whistle quietly. Ray threw a helpless smile at the pink blur that hit him before casting a dirty look to the guys to which Kai simply shrugged off.

"Hi Mariah," Ray cast a sideward glare to his teammates before smiling at Mariah, sitting up and facing her. "You're here early."

Mariah smiled happily, tossing back her pink hair. "Well, I got onto the earliest plane since it was going to take me awhile to get used to the place! Besides, Lee and the others said I needed a head start so that I don't need to go on a tour and I can go straight to helping you kick butt! So, who are your teammates?"

Ray chuckled lightly and pointed behind her as she glanced at the three boys standing behind her. Kai kept his usual stoic and cold expression with his arms folded while Kane had a cocky grin on his face and Zeo kept his very polite smile. Mariah recognized Kai definitely but she blinked several times at the other two before turning back to Ray.

"Ray, who are they? I know Kai but the other two I haven't seen," Mariah whispered low enough for them not to hear her, looking back with her _nekojin_ eyes slinking a little.

The black haired _nekojin_ stood up and helped Mariah up, introducing her to the other two boys. "Oh, Kane's the one with dark blue hair and Zeo's the one with long blue green hair."

Zeo stepped forward and courteously shook her hand, nodding in acknowledgement. "Zeo Takamura, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kane raked his hair back with his fingers, smirking mischievously. "Kane Yamashita – Australia's Apollo."

Mariah giggled lightly as she noticed the doors behind them open, her eyes widened with surprise and mirth. "Mariam, Queen, Salima – you guys are here, finally! You took forever!"

"I blame the winter winds back in Moscow," Mariam folded her arms with her emerald green eyes glinting in amusement when she found her boyfriend standing against the wall. "Kai – is that you?"

Kai chuckled lightly as a ghostly smirk appeared on his face, feigning mock hurt. "Three months I'm away and you already forget how I look like?"

"You know me better than that, Kai," Mariam laughed softly as she ran her fingers through Kai's locks, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I missed you and the Blitzkrieg Boys' usual level of insanity. Ian began scratching the wall before telling me to ask you to come back home because he needs somebody to battle in Call of Duty since Tala sucks."

Kai smiled lightly as he pressed his forehead lightly against hers in silence. He had constantly gone in and out of headquarters and Mariam still had training when he and the Blitzkrieg Boys had become the S-class team of Diablo Ex Abyssus. With more demons running around and some being more evolved and wiser than the usual, it took more than just the average team of five people to take them out. Sometimes, the teams were composed of two S-class fighters plus a random mix of the others depending on the supervisor's discretion. Usually, Tala and he were sent on missions together because Tala had other ideas such as charging in without thinking. Then again, Tala had some whacky self-reconnecting ability to heal up instantly whenever his arm or leg had been hacked off although regenerating limbs was more his thing or Spencer's thing. Mariam had already seen Tala's transformations first hand and although a bit grotesque – at least he had some control over it. However, the moment Kai got close – his head began to ache again as if this time his senses were screaming on high red alert.

_Tch, what now?_

Kai had gotten used to getting hit by the usual migraines and hangovers thanks to the rest of his teammates but picking up demons on his radar was different. Since Russia couldn't provide them with good views of the legions (nearly costing them his mansion since Tala decided to rampage like an idiot **AGAIN** and Bryan decided to blow up everything **AGAIN**), Kai forced himself to develop a sensing technique which made him very valuable to the Blitzkrieg Squad: _makai _reading. Tala called him a walking "demon radar" and pretty much, the whole team relied on him looking for the weak spot and anticipating attacks. But since when did seeing Mariam give him headaches? He winced slightly as he continued to keep up his composure in hopes to push back the pain.

"Salima," Kane lifted her off the ground and spun her around in the air before nuzzling her nose with his. "When did you get here?"

"Just last night," Salima smiled sheepishly, glancing at the other three boys. "I didn't know you were group-mates with Ray and Kai."

Kane shrugged lightly, scratching his head. "Well yeah although I don't think they really needed to send Kai. The man's a one-man army; I have seen his videos and Jesus Christ, he makes us look useless!"

Salima laughed softly before closing in on Kane, pressing her forehead against his. "Kane, it's okay. For all you know, Kai's probably going to be more of the strategist in the team. Among the Blitzkrieg Boys, he was the best in planning."

Zeo hugged Queen before kissing her forehead. "Queen, I thought you didn't wanna get into this stuff."

"Well since Chicago was also getting overrun, I decided to jump in," Queen smiled her usual cheeky one as Zeo ran his fingers through her black hair. "You weren't picking up your phone again, Zeo."

Zeo scratched his head as she lightly slapped his head with a cheeky grin. "Well, at least I managed to find the place."

"Ah good, you're all here."

The eight teens turned around to find Rikana standing in front of them with her usual sultry smile. Kai narrowed his eyes at the dark haired woman as he felt another sharp stabbing pain hit his mind, wincing slightly but kept most of his composure. Forcing back one of his growls, Kai managed to look at her straight in the eye as she beckoned them to follow after her to her office. The seven teenagers began to follow behind her until Kai grabbed Ray's arm, narrowing his eyes at the _nekojin_.

"Ray, she's a demon," Kai glared holes at Rikana's retreating figure. "I don't normally get attacks like this."

Ray frowned slightly, knowing how distrusting his former captain could be. However, he couldn't help feel uneasy around the black haired woman. She smiled with her usual sultry smile and sashayed across the organization and people were already giving her strange stares. The Chinese _nekojin_ shivered slightly as he followed after Mariah and into Rikana's office. Somehow, even Mariah's bubbly presence started feeling different. It didn't feel like the normal bubbly and happy Mariah that he had left back in the White Tiger's Village before he was assigned to the Japanese branch. As they entered the office, Kai felt his head suddenly ache with a stabbing pain as he managed to block it out.

_Dranzer, I'm not kidding anymore. I had enough sleep yesterday**.**_

**I am quite aware you have never been kidding, Kai,** the phoenix trilled softly in his mind with a dark tone. **There is something amiss. Perhaps, the Blitzkrieg Boys may shed some light on the situation?**

_Yeah, Ian's always been the data gatherer between the five of us._

Rikana smiled lightly as she changed the position of the holographic screen, showing a museum surrounded by demons. "This is Kyoto City. Your job is to destroy whatever demons are surrounding the area and make sure you cleanse it and up its defences."

Zeo narrowed his eyes at the demons clawing at the windows, flinching at the screeching sounds. "Gag, they could at least not claw at the windows."

"Why would they attack a museum of all places? They don't have anything related to demons there especially in Kyoto," Kane narrowed his eyes at the scene as more demons started overturning the cars and howling at the windows with trapped citizens.

"_Au contraire, monsieur,_" Rikana trilled darkly as she tousled with her black tresses, showing another image of a contraption. "Inside Kyoto museum is an ancient artifact is the very first sundial created by man. Now, with that sundial – they can use their power to alter the duration between night and day. Of course, you boys are very much aware that demons are more active at night than during the day unless they have learned how to congregate. Your mission is to slaughter the demons and bring back the sundial. The team leaders for this mission would be Kai and Kane. Do I make myself clear?"

Kai remained stonily silent as he leaned against the wall and looked at the other members nod in affirmation. He glanced at the image of the sundial and although it looked like any ordinary contraption, staying in Russia made him think otherwise. Ian knew how to disguise things so well that even he couldn't remember where he put it or he couldn't tell the difference from the original thing and what was merely a disguise. However, why would she want to bring the contraption back here? It was better off being destroyed if ever! He curled his hand into a fist as his red eyes swivelled their attention towards Rikana who continued to have her sultry smile on her face. His headache intensified as he stayed far from the crowd. Although Tala did complain that he was such a hermit and somehow, feeling the _makai_ readings flying out of control made a huge rock form in his stomach.

On the other hand, Kane had different ideas.

The Australian-Japanese male couldn't have been more delirious to have Salima on the team. He expected just the four of them to go and knowing the fact that they have never worked together on a mission before – made things a lot easier. He had worked with Zeo a couple of times and thankfully, the boy worked well with his marksmanship. He had heard of Ray's capability of never missing a shot and how fast he could cut up a demon with knives and knock them down with needles. Ray also had the flexibility of the cat. No duh, Kane mused darkly to himself. The guy was technically half-cat biologically! He had never seen Kai combat however but the rumours of Kai being surrounded by the dismembered parts of demons back in Russia scared him enough. Imagine what he could do to him if he had gotten angry enough. How did the Blitzkrieg Boys function?

Ray glanced at Mariah before checking the screen and taking a good look at the artifact before looking at Rikana. What could she possibly want with a sundial? Somehow, he couldn't help but not displace the feeling that they were being used. Kyoto never got attacked before since their shrines were very well intact and many of the people staying there were religious Shintoists and Buddhists. According to the spirit legends, the more people believe in that certain spirit – the more powerful they get and so far, nothing had been able to penetrate the barriers generated by the shrines because of the people's strong sense of devotion and culture. How in the world did the demons manage to get in?

**You're becoming paranoid like Kai, Master.**

Ray frowned slightly before chuckling sheepishly in his mind.

_I'm sorry Drigger, but I can't help but wonder. We've gone to Kyoto before and people didn't even know what demons looked like or what they were for that matter. Spirits like Ameno Uzume were guarding the place along with the many other combat Shinto spirits. Why would the demons suddenly break through the barrier?_

**Perhaps they have evolved?**

_Demons managing to evolve in a span of three weeks - are you serious?_

**You never know.**

"Do I make myself clear?" Ray swivelled his head up with Rikana staring intently at them as everyone nodded.

"Yes ma'am!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Taking a bullet train shortened the time to a few moments as they now stood in front of Kyoto museum not being seen by any of the demons attacking the building. Kane hid behind the wall with the others as he pulled out Pandora and morphed it into a huge bow and arrow. Ray prepared to launch a volley of needles and Zeo pressed the gun barrel against his forehead, breathing lightly. The Australian-Japanese male looked around and found the demons piling in from all sides, clucking his tongue in annoyance. As a team of eight, normal hunters would have a problem. He couldn't quite assess the girls' fighting capabilities but he was definitely sure they were going to go home with bruises and perhaps bigger wounds.

However, the moment he looked at Kai – that completely altered the possibilities and probabilities.

"Before we enter," Kane turned around and glanced at the other seven hunters, running his fingers through his blue hair. "I want to know everyone's ranks, specialties, what branch they're from and how many times they've been sent on a legion sweep. I am Kane Yamashita, A-rank weapons specialist. I am from the Canberra Branch in Australia and this is my eighth time to go on a legion sweep."

"Raymond Kon, A-rank, knife specialist, Beijing Branch in China," Ray nodded and glanced at the demons behind Kane, seeing a huge swarm. "This is my second time on a legion sweep."

"Zeo Takamura – A-rank, gun specialist particularly hand guns, Osaka Branch," Zeo grinned as he flipped around his hand guns. "This is my sixth time to go on a legion sweep."

Kane glanced at the girls as Mariam brushed back her long blue hair. "Mariam Rosencrantz, C-rank sword specialist. I'm from the Moscow Branch in Russia. This is my first time, I guess."

"Salima Riihelä, B-rank healer-class from the Canberra Branch in Australia," Salima bowed humbly with a small smile. "This is my fourth time to go on a legion sweep."

"Queen Kournikova," the raven haired female smiled cockily with a toss of her short black hair. "B-class gun specialist from the Osaka Branch and this is my third time to go on a legion sweep."

The pink haired grin cheerily and flashed a feline smile. "Mariah Chao, I'm from the Shanghai Branch in China. Oh yeah, I'm a C-class whip user. This is my first time also to go on a legion sweep."

All seven people then glanced at Kai as he kept a cold and aloof look.

"Kai Hiwatari, SS-class rank swordsman from the Moscow Branch in Russia," Kai remained stoic as he kept his red eyes staring deep into all of them. "I only went on single kill missions thrice."

Kane wanted to gawk in astonishment at Kai's credentials; he wasn't just an S class he was an SS class! The missions were usually separated into several classes: single kill, legion sweep, demon siege and bounty hunt. Most of the lower classes handle the single kill missions and usually in groups to go for the bounty hunt. The S class fighters do bounty hunts more often since people were dealing with more evolved and smarter demons. Secondly, he remembered the rumour he had heard from his teammates in Australia that Russia was almost demon free because a team of five constantly went on demon sieges and legion sweeps. He didn't expect it to be one of Tyson's teammates to be part of the group! But for Kai to only go on single kill mission thrice meant two things: one, Kai had the most experience in handling a mass legion. Two, he probably went on those single kill missions because he was dreadfully bored or wanted some pocket cash to buy something nice or the sorts. And the bounty hunts which Kane could only assume that he went alone spoke enough of his capability. What did he need them for? He could have easily walked into the patch of demons and dispatched them without any problems. With the claymore strapped onto his back, Kai probably could easily decapitate them.

"Now that we know each others' strengths and weaknesses, we go in for a four man team run," Kane glanced at the other demons chewing out the other cars and tires. "Unless anyone has objections to the plan, say so now."

Everybody shook their heads save the two toned haired male who simply leaned against the wall.

"Alright, two girls, two guys one team. Mariam and Mariah partner up with Kai and Ray. Zeo, Queen, Salima and I will be in one team," Kane drew out the schematics on the ground with a stick. "Since Kai's team is more the tanker melee type, you guys take the frontal assault. I handle the positioning with the other three although," the bluenette glanced at Kai who remained stoic the whole time. "I think we're gonna have a relatively easy time doing this?"

Kai glanced at the demons and the buildings, placing several markers. "Kane, take your position on the red building on that side. Zeo has hand guns so he'll need to stay on the ground, Salima stays back with Kane and Queen backs us up with Zeo. Questions?"

Nobody said a word as Kai nodded with a ghostly smirk.

"Good, let's begin."

The moment he emerged from the wall with the other five members with Kane and Salima taking their positions on the rooftops – none of the demons seemed to feel his presence or the others for that matter. Kai darkly smirked as he stepped forward calmly before drawing out his sword and walking right towards the demon legion with no fear at all. Mariam followed behind him with Mariah and Ray taking their stances next to Mariam. Kai could feel his body searing with excitement; he wondered why Bryan always went on a speeding rampage whenever there was a demon legion right in front of them.

Now, he knew why.

Picking up a smooth pebble, Kai pitched it across and knocked a demon in the head. "Hey!"

The demon growled in response before having its expression pale in horror the moment it saw Kai.

"Get out of my way," Kai smirked as his blade immediately sliced the demon into several slices and let all its guts and sliced up pieces fall on the ground.

Ray gawked in astonishment and even Mariam couldn't believe that his sword was that fast. "Was his fighting style always like this?"

Mariam numbly nodded before gaping in shock. "Yeah but I never knew that the Flashfire Blade was actually that fast up close..."

Kai continued to walk as if there was nothing threatening to begin with. His eyes scanned the demons around him as he managed to cut up one that tried to attack him from above. Tch, Kai scowled inwardly and looked at the other demons. The demons barely put up a fight in comparison to the ones in Russia. Those ones really got him moving and fighting seriously. Rolling his eyes sarcastically, Kai cut a path easily as he ended up on the other side and right in front of the museum entrance with all the demon corpses littered behind him. The other demons that had not confronted him stared in horror as attacks flew in easy, taking advantage of their shock. Kane fired a whole array of arrows and Ray started unleashing knives and needles from his shooter. Mariah snaked her whip and slashed a few with Mariam cutting them down with her own sword. Blood splattered and heads rolled on the ground as Kai continued taking out the others with his sword flying beyond the speed measured by the human eye.

"Guys, the sundial," Zeo unloaded a full clip against the creature's face as he found another demon trying to get away with it.

Kai saw the demon running in the opposite direction as his eyes glowed into a bright demonic red with his pupils becoming narrower. His legs suddenly bulged with veins as he boosted with extreme speed towards the creature running away with the sundial. Dranzer's heat enveloped his sword and he heard his shoulder pads cracking from the intensity.

"Shit, I'm going to have to ask Ian and Spencer to make me a new one. One that has higher heat resistance and energy pressure resistance," Kai snorted in annoyance before catching up with the creature with his sword drawn, quickly embedding it in the creature's back and vaulting over the creature to cut it into a criss-cross pattern.

Blood splattered on the ground as the sundial rolled towards his feet. Kai picked it up and began dusting his face to check for any dirt and wiping off the blood from his face as the other members showed up, leaving the demons behind. All the two toned haired teen gained however was looks of astonishment, shock, surprise and admonishment. Kai expected this though, considering his teammates were not used to his level of power. Heck, he had only gone as far as ten percent of his power and that had them gaping?

**Master, not many people can draw a sword out that fast. It's humanly impossible.**

_I guess. I stayed with the guys for too long then. I'm used to having Bryan speed through the demons or having Ian chop the little suckers into pieces before finally decapitating them._

**Boris has done a lot to us, master. I am glad we managed to make those curses useful.**

"Where the hell did all that come from," Kane wanted to yank his hair off his head, gawking at the trail of corpses Kai had left behind. "Are all you Russians that crazy?"

"Only those from the Blitzkrieg Boys or at least had any acquaintance with Boris," Kai faintly smirking, sheathing his claymore lightly. "Besides, if everyone here was normal – the world would have been blown up to bits now wouldn't it?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm amazed that it didn't take you long," Rikana smiled as Kai tossed the sundial onto her table, glancing at her clock. "Then again, you had an SS-class hunter with you who had earned the nickname "Flashfire Blade Kai" long before so; I should not have expected less from an SS-class."

Kane shook his head, stretching his face. "No shit, he just cut them all down before they could even think of laying a hand on him!"

Ray stared in amazement as he looked at the readings on his phone for demon rankings. He couldn't believe that Kai stood at the second best in the world with Tala as number one. Mariam on the other hand glanced at the rankings, all looking at the point and letter rank value. However, he couldn't believe that the Blitzkrieg Boys had that much potential. There was even a debate going on whether or not Kai gains the number one position or Tala retains his position. He swallowed hard at the thought as they all left the room quietly, leaving the sundial in Rikana's hands.

"Dangnamit, when did you get so strong," Kane gawked upon remembering how Kai made the legion look like short work, with Salima closing his jaw for him. "Beyblading was probably never your expertise. You were already crazy strong by then!"

Kai responded with his usual 'hn' as he remained deep in thought. The girls had remained in the office while they all headed back. He still couldn't understand why he had headache attacks around Mariam. Normally, he only got those when high levelled demons were nearby. The lower ones seemed more like a slight flick to the head but this one seemed weird. The headaches made his _makai _radar fly into a maniacal spree and started detecting demons left and right. Mariam couldn't possibly be a demon could she?

"Kai, are you alright?"

Kai swivelled his head towards Ray as he found himself actually lagging behind. Inwardly berating his lack of attention, the two toned teen shook his head and continued walking on with them back to the dormitories. However, he still could not eliminate that possibility. He had left for Japan three weeks ago and anything could have happened in three weeks.

"It's nothing," Kai shook his head lightly before walking past them. "Let's keep moving."

Meanwhile, Rikana kept the girls in her office as her eyes began to glow with an eerie demonic yellow. She had expected Kai to be powerful but not powerful enough to sweep out an entire legion singlehandedly! She rewound the original video of the Blitzkrieg Boys and found them standing in a mountain range surrounded by many demons especially those that had evolved into bigger creatures. All of them were armed with claymores and pistols or handguns in their side holsters but they seemed more inclined to the blades strapped onto their back.

"So, what do we got," Tala's voice cracked out from the video as he glanced at Kai.

"Two single digits and five early double digits, the rest are downright pathetic," Kai let his red eyes gleam for a few moments before they finally faded out.

"Well then," Tala chuckled as his icy blue eyes suddenly gleamed an eerie blue, unsheathing his blade. "Let's get this party started!"

As the shadows became more detailed, the demons revealed themselves to be thirty times the boys' sizes. Rikana frowned deeply, upon seeing the size. Those demons were not just evolved; they looked more like they had been mutated by something in their bloodstream. The demons roared and extended their claws to stab the boys only to have all four leap up except the bigger male who the claw in between his two claymores. Kai and Bryan leapt up with their eyes focusing on one of the demons as it fired blades from its back. Bryan suddenly got stabbed only to completely disappear and appear right on the creature's shoulder. Kai on the other hand had landed on the flying demon and immediately placed his hand by his sword, cutting it down into a flightless creature whereas Bryan decapitated his before moving onto the next one. All the girls gawked in surprise as Tala swung his sword differently to the point his blade looked like it was rippling and immediately sliced off the creature's arm and then its head. Spencer bulked up his arms a little as his own liquid blue eyes started to glow and he immediately smashed his sword right through the iron hide of the demon, decapitating another. Ian swung to and fro similarly to a pendulum before letting his face nearly touch the ground and slid under to hack off the demon's arms and legs, finally dealing the death blow after dismembering the creature's limbs.

"What is that," Queen stared in disgust at Ian's technique, cringing. "It looks like he's eating dirt and lusting after it too...He did it with such insane speed..."

Salima flinched at Bryan's speed as he cut through several demons without any difficulty with instantaneous speed, bursting past them as his afterimages began to fade. "How did he...?"

Mariam narrowed her eyes at Kai's quick draw speed and anticipation skills as he immediately vaulted over a creature's attempt to claw at him before he cut the little sucker into pieces. "The Flashfire Blade... No, it's something more than that..."

Rikana swivelled her chair to face all of them. "This is why I had Kai brought here. Without them, his over-all combat performance slightly decreases since he will be concentrating on protecting the other people. His problem does not lie in his skill but his ability to trust his teammates. Despite that, he still can kill you all. His ability to detect _makai_ is astounding. Although it is only a slight deduction, better that than anything else."

Mariah yelped in disgust as she watched Bryan zoom past a demon with Kai to take off its arms while Ian suddenly charged towards the creature with his whole arm twisted and contorted into some drill, ripping through its armour and tearing a hole right in its chest. "What are they?"

"These boys were exposed to demons and creatures at a very early age. Because Boris could not alter them mechanically, he decided to fuse their blood with their bit beasts and many other things," Rikana scowled as she crushed her paper weight in her hands. "With an organization known as Biovolt, he had masqueraded its true purpose by getting involved with the beyblade world..."

Images of the Blitzkrieg Boys flashed on the screen as the camera centred on each of their expressions.

"...the creations of superhuman soldiers that can destroy anything in the shortest amount of time," Rikana bit her lower lip darkly as their names appeared on her palm pilot. "Number 5, Ian Papov the Dust Eater, Number 4, Bryan Kuznetsov the Windwalker, Number 3 – Spencer Petrov of the Twin Swords. The three of them alone were demons but to have the other two made them invincible. Number 2, Flashfire Blade Kai Hiwatari and Number 1, Howling Tala Ianov. Their ranks in the Russian organization also designate what portion they are to protect with their lowest rank being number 83. These five boys were Boris' favourite and each of the boys were given a distinct ability to fight. You can easily say that Kai has the lowest stats among them – being unable to do what Ian can, being unable to fly as fast as Bryan, unable to change form like Tala and his physical strength is abysmal. However, his ability to synchronize his _makai_ and his bit beast's energy with his own made him so astounding."

Her eyes narrowed darkly as she folded her arms, glancing at the boys. She had to act fast otherwise Kai might call the others over and numbers 6-10 in the Russian organization were no pushover either. Despite the huge power and ability difference between number 5 and 6, 6-10 could easily hold the fort as well as numbers 1-5.

"Time to start moving the other pieces."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Wow, that's the longest chapter revision I have made lately! Please don't forget to review!**


	3. Walking Amongst Us

**Me: I don't own Beyblade! :)**

_"Talking to Bitbeast"_

**"Bitbeast talking"**

Chapter 3 – Walking Amongst Us

3 AM.

Kai groaned in annoyance as he shifted uneasily on his bed, trying to find a comfortable position. He never had easy times sleeping; nightmares always plagued him especially those that concerned Biovolt. After the demons that started invading the countries and developing their own empires, Kai remembered the pained screams and howls as he slew down the demons. Flashes of green liquid appeared in his mind as he remembered the day Boris and Voltaire had implanted something inside him. Whatever it was, it drained his appetite, his need for sleep and was forced to combat for his humanity every single time. Kicking off his blanket with a frustrated snort, Kai snarled inwardly at his body clock before walking towards the wall and sitting against the wall.

"How Tyson manages to sleep in any position, I have no idea," Kai scowled darkly as he glanced at his sword lying next to him, noticing his white skin glimmering in the moonlight.

Ever since Biovolt, he slowly began to realize that the Blitzkrieg Boys and he were more demon now than human. Tala had learned how to change his form or 'awaken', based on his and Ian's research especially when they found some documents referring to female warriors from another continent known as 'Claymores'. He clenched his hand into a fist and remembered the torture each of them were put through and all the inhumane abilities they were given. He was granted _makai_ synchronization, _makai_ reading and extremely high level of _makai_ control, Spencer had the strength that rivalled that of a Jaguar's jaw when it came to smashing things, Ian could contort and bend in whatever way he chose along with stretching his arms beyond human limits and Bryan kicked up his speed.

_Heh, I'm a monster far worse than any demon we've come across._

**Master, how many times must I tell you? You are anything BUT a monster. In fact, isn't calling yourself a monster demeaning to your capabilities?**

_That's true_. _I'm smarter than them._

**Good to see you at least know that. **

Kai dryly chuckled to himself while tracing the scars and wounds all over his body under his black sleeveless shirt. He knew that anybody who would've seen his scars would have their skin crawling in the next few seconds and that his power had exceeded more than anyone's after Boris' crazy experiments. He lightly hit his head against the wall, looking straight into the ceiling. Kane's slight snoring filled the room with the air conditioner's soft humming along with Zeo's tossing and turning. Ray on the other hand slept normally and quietly as if he had not even stayed in the room to begin with. Kai sighed deeply to himself before letting himself fall asleep until the alarm began blaring.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SECURITY BREACH IN SECA-543! I REPEAT – SECURITY BREACH IN SECA-543! CODE RED, CODE RED – ALL UNITS MOBILIZE IMMEDIATELY!"

Kane snored loudly before burying himself under more pillows whereas Ray immediately shot up with Zeo, throwing off his blanket.

"Kai, what's going on," Ray jumped out of bed before slinging on his knife and needle shooters while Kai had already strapped his claymore onto his back.

Zeo grabbed the blanket off Kane as the blue haired Australian-Japanese male groggily sat up with a groan. Kai tightened his arm guards before slinging on his scarf and shoulder pads.

"We have a lot of shit to deal with."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kai immediately darted from his room and started scanning the area, letting his eyes glow momentarily while searching the hallways. How could the organization let the demons randomly waltz in? Clucking his tongue in annoyance, Kai rolled his eyes darkly as he made another turn and slowed down his pace. In Russia, nothing ever made it in. He wasn't sure though if it was because Bryan always came home late after warming up his motorbike and drinking or if Ian really heavily fortified the security systems or Tala sleep-fought the demons. Kai shook his head with a disgruntled snort; how Tala managed to sleep-fight was way beyond him. But he always found Tala walking to the laundry room for some damn reason and sleeping on all the dirty clothes.

"He's really half dog," Kai chuckled darkly before completely stopping in his tracks. "Heh, so you had to impersonate or at least possess someone right?"

A dark golden glint shimmered in the dark as he heard a hungry slobber echo behind him. More seemed to join it as Kai found himself surrounded and picking up more than just one _makai_ energy. A faint smirk appeared on his lips as he kept his stance relatively calm. More demons converged towards him until something swiped off the hand of one demon. The demon growled in horror as its blood splattered onto the wall and its face suddenly got sliced into two. The demons howled in horror but before they could make a move, Kai's blade immediately sliced them down with his image barely looking like he had drawn out his sword nor was there a splotch on his shirt. His claymore remained sheathe as he walked past the bloodied corpses, kicking their mutilated limbs aside.

"Hn," Kai activated his _makai_ reading ability again before looking around, feeling a slightly stronger presence. "Tch, the only time the headache goes away is when a bigger creature starts walking in."

"Kai!"

The two toned haired male turned around and found Ray, Kane and Zeo catching up with him. All of them had their weapons out until more demons started raging in right in between them. Without any warning, Kai just quickly drew his sword without anyone catching his movement as the demons fell into pieces.

"Kai, where did you-? Oh shit," Kane gawked in admonishment, running his fingers through his hair and looking at the carnage. "Damn mother-flipper; how the hell did you reduce everything to shreds?"

The multi-coloured haired teen remained silent until a loud _clang_ echoed throughout the hallway with a tentacle suddenly sliced in two. Kai held up his claymore before slicing it away, letting the tentacle roll on the ground. Seeing a glimmer in the darkness, Ray hurled several knives at the gleaming eyes while Zeo immediately pulled out his guns and Kane transformed Pandora into the bow and arrow. The four boys remained deeply silent until they heard it dragging something.

"Gihihihi, I didn't know this place was so easy to pick off! She was right – the place is less guarded than Russia!"

Kai narrowed his eyes until he found a topless male dragging a bloodied body along. "You...!"

Kane paled in horror before his expression contorted that into anger and rage, immediately activating Pandora. "Salima...!"

In the demon's hand, the demon dragged a bloodied and unconscious Salima on the ground with a malicious yellowish grin. "You know it was kinda cute, listening to her scream for you over and over again. She was screaming "Kane" over and over again until I beat her shitless! Too bad she tasted like crap!"

Without any warning, Kane drew the string back of his bow and unleashed an exploding arrow towards it. The arrow blew off the demon's arm, letting Salima onto the ground and allowing Kai and Ray to take advantage of the chaos. Howling agony, the demon unleashed black leather tentacles and attempted to impale them as both Ray and Kai glided smoothly past the striking tentacles.

"You little shits," the demon swung its arm as Ray vaulted over it before running on its mutated arm and throwing more knives into its face, blinding it temporarily. "Argh, you...!"

Kai immediately darted past its blindly flailing arms and let his claymore zero in before unleashing unlimited strikes in the creature's face. Sensing another attack behind him, Kai somersaulted as an appendage slipped right beneath him while more bullets whizzed over past his ear. The demon lost its human-looking cover before revealing jet black leather armoured hide that deflected Ray's knives easily and swiped away Zeo's bullets before trying to smack the gunslinger away. Kane dodged and hid behind a wall for a shield before taking shots. The rocket blew up in the creature's face as it staggered back and shot out poles and impaled it on the walls.

"What," the demon snarled as he grabbed Ray and flung him aside, roaring in frustration until he discovered that his hand been minced to pieces. "How...!?"

Kai jumped and spun in the air before using his combined body weight and the claymores, hacking off the creature's head as it fell to the ground limply. Kane launched another rocket and blew a hole straight into its torso, burning it in the explosion as Kai and Ray leapt away. Zeo immediately pointed his guns up and shot out the smoke detectors to unleash a stream of water as everyone became soaking wet from the water while the demon's corpse had been reduced to ashes. Kane however darted as the water splashed around and washed away the blood, leaving Salima's unconscious body on the ground.

"Salima," Kane cradled her in his arms, shaking her awake. "Salima? Salima – can you hear me?"

Kai, feeling his radar tingling again, closed his eyes as he began focusing on the pops of _makai_ energy sprouting all over the place. Since when did the Japanese branch have weak defences? Clicking his tongue, Kai placed his hand on his blade before looking at Kane, Zeo and Ray who were trying to get Salima up. Unfortunately, the girl remained out like a light and left Kane in a state of panic. Shaking his head, Kai grabbed Ray by the shoulder and dragged him.

"Ray, stay with Zeo and Kane," Kai let his _makai_ run a little as he zoomed down the hallway. "I'm going to clean."

The black haired _nekojin_ dropped his jaw at the speed Kai zoomed off in. What exactly had Boris done to Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Shit," Mariam's eyes widened as another claw nearly grabbed her neck as she ducked, moving out of the way. "This...!"

Her sword managed to block the creature's claw as another one launched itself straight at her. Jumping out of the way, Mariam twisted her blade to send the creature grabbing her blade towards the wall while the other crashed straight into it. Sweat poured down her face profusely as she leapt high into the air before cutting down another one. More demons rushed towards the other members, completely ignoring her. Forcibly, she pushed her body to move and not realizing her eyes had begun to glow a demonic yellow.

_I have no other choice...! Rikana's gonna kick my ass for this!_

With a sudden addition of _makai_, Mariam swung herself into a slingshot and easily rode the slipstream before cutting down the other demons. She could feel her veins bulging at her legs and at her temples as she started feeling her fangs growing at her top row of teeth. As the wind brushed against her face, Mariam swung her sword against the other demons as their heads and arms started falling off. She watched the trainees back up in fear as they held their weapons close to their bodies, staring in shock and horror at the demons falling one after the other. While her sword blocked another demon, her hand shredded one of the other demons with a claw-like strike before letting a loud roar. She could feel her claws forming and immediately began pushing it back before anything got worse. She had a cover to keep and right now – using her newly found _makai_ definitely didn't pose as a good idea. Her eyes widened as another demon came from behind until it burst into pieces and blood splattered against the wall. Mariam found herself soaked in blood but her emerald green eyes widened as she found Kai walking calmly without a single stain on his suit with a whole trail of dismembered and mutilated demon corpses behind him.

_Rikana wasn't kidding. He's a monster!_

"Mariam, are you alright," Kai looked around and noticed the other corpses of demons lying on the ground, smirking lightly. "You held your end pretty well."

Mariam, breathing heavily, shook her head. "You're an idiot, you knew this was happening?"

"Kane was throwing in a soap opera before I got here," Kai sighed darkly before looking at the other trainees. "You guys alright?"

The kids exchanged glances with one another before shakily nodding, trembling and holding on to each other. "Y-yes..."

Kai maintained a stoic expression until loud shattering of glass echoed throughout the hallway. Mariam and he exchanged glances before nodding at one another, trying to trace down the chaos. They then spared a glance at the other trainees until another member showed up. More demons showered in through the hallways as bullets echoed throughout the site and let the heads roll on the ground. Mariam's eyes widened as she watched the guy vault over another demon, kicking two demons with a split kick and landing before shooting out. Kai chuckled lightly; when did King get here?

"You guys go ahead with the sweeping duty," King chuckled darkly before placing the gun through the demon's mouth, blowing its head off. "This is going to be an adult's only show."

Kai smirked lightly as he darted away with Mariam, heading towards the other set of demons. "Don't make too many holes."

Watching Kai and Mariam dart away, King bit his lower lip and looked at the fallen demons before him that had huge slash marks. He remembered the sword that Mariam carried in her hands and traced the other wounds. These wounds definitely were not human inflicted. He found the sword but started to wonder how she easily had cut through the demons despite her lanky arms. He glanced at the trainees who looked more terrified at her more than the fallen demons or his combat style.

_There's something going on here and I'm going to find out what._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"They're really running this place down to the ground," Kane clicked his tongue as he fired another arrow that exploded in the middle of all the demons. "WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GET THIS MUCH DEMONS AND HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET IN?"

"It's more of a siege if you ask me but considering we have an SS-class and majority of the hunters here are A-class," Zeo shot another demon before pulling out his revolver and unleashing some bullets. "This should have been a walk in the park! But still, they possibly can't have this many!"

"Gihihihi, there's more food around the corner boys!"

"Shit, they're really calling in the brigade," Kane snorted in annoyance as he picked up Salima's body, running down the hall. "Follow me!"

Zeo shot a few more with Ray throwing another set of knives at the other demons, following after Kane. The demons then suddenly started backing away before completely retreating from the scene. Ray and Zeo looked to the other side and found nothing behind them as some of the demons started jumping through the broken window panes and making their escape. Howls and screeches of terror shattered the glass as they left a huge mess behind. Kane blinked several times while holding onto the body of the female red head only to see Kai and Mariam coming up from behind them.

"Geez, are you really that strong that a whole pack of demons run away at the sight of you," Kane gawked in admonishment. "What did you do and why the hell do you still look like you haven't done anything? I mean – you look like you barely broke out in a sweat."

Kai narrowed his eyes at the mess, dusting off his sleeves. "That's because majority of these demons were just an appetizer. They weren't out to destroy us."

"So, why would they send a whole load of demons when they know this place is freakin' loaded? It doesn't make sense," Zeo waved his hands frantically in the air as Kane began to contemplate deeply. "Kane, are you onto something?"

"Actually, I am," Kane stroked his chin reflectively as he looked at the damage done to the infrastructure. "If what Kai said was true then, that means these creatures were just here to test us. To check how much power this branch is carrying. I'm sure word has spread out that an SS-class hunter is staying here for awhile. Kai did say Russia was almost demon free because of the Blitzkrieg Squad. I mean heck with monsters like them – even I'd think five times before taking a step into Russia. That place freezes anything alive!"

"But the thing is," Mariam picked up the pieces of glass, pushing them aside to the trash can. "This place is lined up with a lot of A-class hunters. Why would they just send in a whole barrage?"

Kane bit his lower lip and pondered deeply until realization hit him, causing him to pale completely. "It's because this place is the basic training ground for all hunter trainees."

Zeo's eyes widened. "Shit the trainees...!"

Ray's eyes widened as he realized that they were incomplete. "Oh no, Mariah...!"

"Majority of the weaker hunters are placed here because Japan has multiple branches and sectors with each sector having its own secret weapon," Kane started piecing everything together before running down the hallway with the other hunters. "Tokyo having a huge population for being a capital is the one with the highest probability of having the most trainees since it's the most developed place next to Osaka. Kyoto has its own Divinators and their guardians are the spirits of Shintoism. They wouldn't smash out Kyoto because the shrine of Amaterasu is there. She burns any demon that dares set foot in Kyoto. Of course, attack the original branch and the rest will fall easy peasy. It's a simple divide-and-conquer by attacking the main source."

"Not unless we repel an entire invasion," Zeo ran alongside Kane until something exploded from beneath, causing the whole building to tremble. "What the heck-?"

"Shit, they're going for the trainees," Kane scowled darkly before slinging up his bow and arrow, pointing to the ground. "Get ready guys, we're gonna take an expressway down to the ground floor!"

"Weaken the power a little, the attack's occurring on the second floor," Kai's eyes glowed momentarily until his headache suddenly smacked into him. "What the hell-?"

"Kai," Mariam tried to catch him until a fiery phoenix shot out of his blade and engulfed his body, burning her hand. "Ah!"

Kai staggered back but managed to hold his stance, gripping his head. "Tch, when did these things happen?!"

_It's not supposed to be that strong._

**Master, I think your theory may prove to be right. The girls...!**

_I know but keep a low profile. Don't randomly unleash your anger_.

However, Kai's eyes widened when he saw the damage on Mariam's hand. Normal humans were not supposed to be burned by Dranzer's holy flame especially if it's her. He had told Dranzer to only burn demons but if Mariam's hand was burned – that only meant one thing for him. He bit his lower lip, trying to sort himself out. Was Mariam really a demon or did some fuse her flesh with demonic flesh? But that wouldn't be right – she would have at least retained half her humanity. However, he didn't have any time as Kane blasted a hole through the floor and let them all slip down all the way to the third floor where the other two girls were there, surrounded.

"Mariah," the Chinese_ nekojin_ jumped into the fray, kicking down four demons and hurling needles at the other demons.

Mariah snaked her whip, ripping through the demon's flesh. An agonized screech reached her ears as she spun around and unleashed a veil of thorns, piercing one demon after the other. However, Kai managed to catch a glimpse of Mariah's eyes. Unlike the usual _nekojin_ amber gold, her eyes gleamed with a demonic yellow. His eyes widened for a moment until Zeo rushed past him and began shooting. Kane began his assault before placing Salima aside with Mariam.

"Kai, come on," Kane smacked one of the demons with the bow before whirling around with a kick. "Don't just stand there!"

Kai clicked his tongue as Ray hurled more needles at the demons while the others fell into shreds against his blade. His blade barely looked like it left his sheathe as the demons fell while some blew up from Kane's rocket launcher bow. Kane threw Pandora in the air before it changed into a huge _shuriken_ like blade which he threw and began cutting the demons into pieces. Zeo planted bullets one after the other while Ray had begun poisoning them and hitting pressure points. Mariam kept up a steady defence against the other demons, making sure they wouldn't touch Salima. The boys immediately worked their way towards Mariah and Queen as the demons started fleeing one by one. They jumped out the windows before flying out into the horizon, allowing Kane, Ray and Zeo to shoot a few down before they managed to make their way out. Kai took down the majority before they even pushed themselves to escape.

"Queen, are you alright," Zeo spun around and grabbed Queen by her shoulders, checking her head to toe. "Are you hurt?"

Queen, seeing that Zeo started spouting off like a mother hen, whacked his nose. "Geez, calm down! I'm fine! I didn't take a hit luckily. Well, it's like they were just converging and more they didn't wanna eat us or something. I don't know..."

"Mariah," Ray went to check on Mariah until a claymore stopped him, revealing Kai with his sword drawn out. "Kai, what's going on?"

Kai narrowed his eyes darkly at Mariah, pointing his sword at her. "More like what's going on Mariah because I know _nekojin_ don't have bright yellow eyes unless they have Cirrhosis or Hepatitis."

"What the heck are you talking about? Has your energy reading gone wonky or something," Mariah stared at him aghast, gesturing to her head as if he had lost a screw.

"Who told you I can read energies," Kai pressed his blade further until Ray stood in front of her. "Ray, what the...!"

Ray remained firm and defended his girlfriend, despite knowing that Kai could easily cut him down. "Kai, you're probably tired. And with the ambushes of all the demons, I won't be surprised if even I saw you had bright yellow eyes. But I don't think Mariah would."

Seeing that he was outnumbered, Kai sheathed his blade while walking away with a cold glare. "If I prove to be right, don't say I didn't tell you."

Watching the two toned haired coldly walk away, Ray relaxed his stance and sighed dejectedly. Kai had never been that distrusting before to actually point a blade at his girlfriend. He knew Kai disliked her for other reasons such as being an "energetic pink ball of fluff that could shame the Energizer bunny", being crazy with money and being very well – blunt especially when it came to his relationship with her. Mariah always had this way of going to aggressive or being too dynamic a personality in comparison to Mariam. Mariam had a more snarky and witty sense of humour which is what Kai probably loves about her, Ray mused inwardly while looking at the others. He seemed pretty okay with the others but for him to accuse Mariah being a demon? That was way off.

"Damn, the guy really has problems," Kane scratched his head sheepishly, folding his arms. "How does he even function among the Blitzkrieg Boys if he can't even work properly or trust anybody?"

"Kai trusts the Blitzkrieg Boys with his life as psychotic as they are," Mariah rolled her eyes as she watched the male's fading figure, shrugging nonchalantly. "But maybe Ray's right – he's probably just tired. With multiple demon attacks, working with new people and trying to train the others, who wouldn't be tired?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Kai walked into his room, the two toned haired teen threw his claymore aside before crashing straight on the bed and looking the ceiling. He definitely knew he wasn't hallucinating anymore but Mariam's burned hand remained a complete mystery. Dranzer wouldn't just burn her right out, that wouldn't be right. The phoenix knew that Mariam and he were in a relationship but Kai couldn't understand the constant headaches smashing into him left and right when it came to hanging out among the girls. The boys didn't look like they knew anything or were anything but human for that matter. He had met Ray, Zeo and Kane before the whole mission began and nothing punched up on his radar. However, walking into Rikana's room made his energy reading radar scream red alert and nearly knocked him down with a psychic wave.

_Tch, I'm probably over-thinking this._

**On the contrary master, I believe you're on the right path. You just need more evidence that supports your theory.**

_I need a vodka... This whole thing is driving me crazy._

Kai sat up and walked over to the common refrigerator, going through his refrigerator and popping open a bottle of vodka. He walked around before moving towards his window, looking at the grey clouds drifting by. Inhaling deeply, Kai started scanning over the other documents before taking a rest. He skimmed through them carefully until he heard a loud _ding_ from his computer, pressing a button.

"Kai Hiwatari."

"How's it like working with a bunch a newbies?"

Kai looked up and found Tala grinning in front of him, chuckling darkly. "It's a pain. I'll give you that. Luckily, Ray's with me so he can practically work a little better."

"Dude, you gotta be kidding me! Kitty's with you," Bryan's face suddenly appeared on his monitor as a psychotic smirk appeared on his face. "Heh, sucks to be you if your team's a bunch of twats."

Kai smirked lightly and continued flipping through pages, playing with the ballpen in between his fingers. "Well, I wouldn't call them all twats. Okay, maybe a majority. I'm sure the name's Zeo Takamura and Kane Yamashita ring quite a bell in your brains."

Ian suddenly shoved both boys off screen with his eyes widening and guffawing loudly, earning himself a loud "hey!". "Zeo Takamura as in Zeo of Love and Strife? Damn, he's like the best handgun guy in the whole industry! He makes Bryan look like he's just using a mustard bottle at point blank range!"

"Damn it, Penis Nose! You didn't have to push me off my chair!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BRYAN! THIS IS ZEO TAKAMURA WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! AND DIDN'T YOU HEAR? KANE YAMASHITA – AUSTRALIA'S APOLLO!"

"Bryan, damn it! How much have you been eating!?"

"A whole lot more than you have I bet, you damn stick!"

Kai could only sweatdrop as he watched his former teammates going ballistic at one another over what the other may have said, smirking lightly. "Ian, can you give me a good stat report about those two? I barely know Tyson's little friends so if you don't mind. Also, run me a scan of two girls: Queen Kournikova and Salima Riihelä."

"You owe me ten rounds in Call of Duty and a dungeon raid session in Guild Wars," Ian grinned expectantly as Kai sighed deeply; he could never say no to Ian's face when it involved COD or online MMORPGs. "Kai, when are you coming back? Bryan and Tala suck eggs in Guild Wars and Tala blows himself up with his own grenade in COD! You know that from experience!"

The two toned haired teen ran his fingers through his hair, shrugging. "I don't know, Ian. Wish I could end this earlier but I think I got a demon sneaking up my ass and I gotta deal with it since the other three seem so damn clueless. But yeah, I need good players for COD. It's been awhile since I've had a good run."

"Does this demon happen to have black hair and gleaming yellow eyes by any chance," Bryan popped up from under the keyboard, shoving Ian aside. "You know, a sexy bitch that any stupid man would fuck if he didn't know what demons look like."

Kai froze for a moment; how did Bryan know what Rikana looked like? "Bryan, does this woman happen to be named Rikana by any chance?"

Bryan remained silent before clucking his tongue and shaking his head. "Yeah, why?"

Kai felt his breath hitch in his throat as he began massaging his temples and shaking his head at the Blitzkrieg Boys. "Oh shit, I'm fucked."

Bryan chuckled lightly, scratching his head sheepishly. "Well, that's the sugar-coated way of saying it."

"Kai, get outta there! She attacked Russia last time but we couldn't kill her," Ian slammed his hands on the desk in his room, shocking the two older boys watching with him. "I don't know what she's planning but she managed to escape the last time!"

The two toned haired teen bit his lower lip in deep silence as Bryan pondered deeply, staring at Kai in all seriousness.

"You know, I think I see where this is going. Last time she attacked, you weren't there. You were out doing a bounty hunt and she took that opportunity since you had to go all the way to the mountainous areas. She's practically Abyssal level! She smashed half the organization and a lot took injuries but that's not all..."

Kai's eyes widened ever so slightly at the Windwalker's words.

"Mariam was part of the casualties and she suddenly just got up fighting without a scratch. It's a speculation but, dude – your girlfriend is part of the legion out to whoop your ass."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 3! Please don't forget to review!**


	4. Heartbroken

**Me: I don't own Beyblade! :)**

_"Talking to Bitbeast"_

**"Bitbeast talking"**

Chapter 4 – Heartbreak

Ray silently walked next to Mariah as she continued to chatter away what it was like to be trained in Shanghai. He frowned slightly upon remembering how his former team captain had pointed his blade to Mariah's throat. Kai had never liked Mariah even way before, complaining that she was "pink and an unbelievably and inhumanely energetic chatterbox that could shame the Energizer Bunny". But Kai never did go with physical threats – he always would just brush her off or not even bother talking to her. So, why? Ray found himself completely befuddled with all the questions filling his mind before looking at Mariah.

"Ray?"

The black haired _nekojin_ shook his head and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, smiling weakly. "Ah oh – sorry. I just have a lot in mind is all..."

Mariah smiled with a huge grin, flicking his nose teasingly. "Aww, Ray worried? Don't worry; I'm used to your douche bag captain being a sourpuss."

"He's not a douche bag although I can't disagree with the sourpuss part," Ray chuckled lightly before finally walking Mariah to her room. "Well, I have to go. I'm gonna have a little word with Kai about it. He's not normally like that..."

Mariah waved her hand dismissively, smiling. "Oh it's okay...eh?"

Ray blinked several times until he noticed his arm had a deep gash, fingering the wound and peeling off the sticky cloth. "Oh, I didn't see this here. It must've happened when I was fighting. Don't worry... Mariah?"

What Ray didn't expect was her eyes to glow instead of the usual _nekojin_ amber gold but now a demonic sickly jaundice yellow as her nails became more claw-like. Her _nekojin_ fangs somewhat lengthened as she seemed to be more focused on his arm than anything else at the moment. Mariah revealed a maniacal demonic grin on her face as her teeth became more razor sharp as she eyed his flesh hungrily. His eyes widened with horror and disbelief as realization smacked into him – but when? She barely got hit or attacked during the infiltration! Without any warning, Mariah pounced on him and prepared to rip off his arm but not before he clumsily pushed himself away before landing on one side and breaking into a sprint. There was no way he was going to hurt her! Her howl rang incessantly in his ears as he continued running towards his own dorm room.

Kane however thought he was going crazy or someone spiked his drink before he fought but after getting a full slash across his chest from Salima proved a different story.

Narrowly dodging Salima's attempt to decapitate him, Kane immediately broke into a fast sprint and tried to gain as much distance as he could from Salima. He quickly morphed Pandora into a huge Bow and Arrow before aiming at Salima, watching her furiously pounce towards him with a hungry grin. He bit his lower lip as his hand began to tremble when he tried to take his target. No, he shook his head and began trying to convince himself. This isn't Salima anymore! Something happened back there when she got attacked by those demons! Kane watched Salima slowly creep towards him as if she were eyeing her prey, ready to tear him from limb to limb. His hands shivered and became clammy as he aimed the bow and arrow at his demonic girlfriend. How could he hit her? Salima would never do such a thing!

Without any warning, she let out a roar before lunging straight at Kane until a gunshot sent her sprawling onto the ground. Kane's eyes widened when he found Zeo standing behind him with his jacket torn apart, breathing heavily.

"We don't have time, Kane! Those demons were just a set-up! The real attack was already in here!"

Kane sadly glanced at Salima before following after Zeo, running through the hallways. "Where's Queen?"

"Come to think of it, I never faced her," Zeo pondered deeply, holding his gun close to him. "I found this other demon running around and he was a pain in the ass."

Kane raised an eyebrow at him, bewildered. "And he managed to do that to you?"

"Well, I didn't expect him to catch me while I was watching a movie and brushing my teeth," Zeo snorted in annoyance before moving towards the other hallway. "It's not easy fighting a demon with toothpaste and a toothbrush."

A loud hiss and roar echoed in their ears as they heard blood splatters and then loud shrieks. The moment they turned the corner, Kai stood there with his blade still sheathed and a circle of blood around him. There wasn't a single stain on his face or clothes but they found Mariah and Queen lying on the ground hissing in pain. Ray slumped down to the ground still paralysed by fear while Kai prepared to pull out his blade again. The two toned haired male remembered seeing far worse than what he was facing. Women who had turned into demons who were three times the size of Queen and Mariah had nearly stabbed him and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys so fighting them had been no problem. What irked him more was that Ray had been trying to stop Kai throughout the whole battle.

_Tch, I've become too soft._

Kai glanced at Ray for a moment but not before bringing up his sword again to block Mariah's vengeance attempt before giving her a good kick in the stomach to send her flying, planting his boot against her throat. She coughed and began choking while Queen screamed after him with her demonic claws.

"So you guys are still slightly human although I'm not quite sure how much humanity you have left. I'd say at least around 60 percent," Kai let his _makai_ flow through his body before effortlessly dodging Queen's attack and whacking her neck with his arm with a full swing, coldly staring at Mariah. "You may have gotten to Ray's weakness but you forgot that there are some people in this organization who had lost their sense of sympathy."

**Master, above you!**

"Kai," Ray prepared to unleash a whole barrage of needles until a blue blur nearly tackled Kai down before the two toned haired teen kicked himself away, earning himself a slight scratch on his forehead.

"Tch," Kai scowled as he found Mariam standing in front of him with a sarcastic snort. "Well, now I'm gonna eat my words. Wonderful, I didn't expect Rikana to go that far."

Mariam slowly turned around, showing no signs of trying to eat him. However, Kai could clearly see that her former emerald green eyes had now changed into demonic yellow ones. Her skin had become jet black with claws while her hair seemed to floating and swinging themselves around, sharpening into blades. Kai remained completely still as his hand prepared to grab his blade and block whatever attempt she tried to do on him. Before he could strike, gun shots echoed and revealed Zeo shooting down Queen with tears in his eyes.

"I never expected to raise my gun against my girlfriend," Zeo bit his lower lip, hanging his head guiltily. "But the faster I knock her out, the faster I can find a solution and a cure."

_At least Zeo still has his head attached..._

Chuckling inwardly, Kai finally found an opportunity to quickly reduce Mariam's hair into shreds while blocking the razor sharp ends. Kai drew out his claymore and dashed towards her left side to bring her down from behind but not before another bladed wave of hair fired straight towards him. A loud _clang_ echoed throughout the hallway as he slid right under it before revealing the Flashfire Blade and reduced her hair into shreds. She remained silent as her hand directed her razor sharp tresses as they crashed into the wall. Ray tumbled out of the way while Mariah launched herself at him to shred him into pieces but not before he kicked her away. The black haired _nekojin_ felt a sharp pain hit him but he chose to ignore it.

_It's not Mariah anymore, It's not Mariah anymore_, Ray desperately tried to convince himself while readying his needle shooter. He glanced at the former pinkette as he remembered her always cheery smile and despite her crazy antics, Ray still loved her nonetheless but seeing her go demon ripped him apart. He jumped and sailed over her before releasing a bunch of tranquilizer needles which she caught effortlessly and swung aside.

"Gah, Gah, Gah," Mariah started bending over with her skin becoming dark brown and saliva dripping from her mouth. "No...!"

Ray froze before walking towards her, soothingly smiling at her. "Mariah, it's going to be okay. You can still pull back...!"

Mariah screamed and hissed as her arm suddenly became more muscular and ripped through her dress. Her other arm soon followed as she indiscriminately began swinging her arms everywhere and let them stretch out before piercing through the metal walls. Her fangs became more prominent and her body started to transmogrify much to Ray's horror. She prepared to lunge at him only to trip and fall to the ground, embracing her whole body as _makai_ started sparking all over the place. Queen let out a demonic howl before grabbing her head and letting the _makai_ destroy whatever was left of her clothes as the whole floor began to tremble. Salima whimpered as she curled up on the ground in a fetal position while choking and growling at the same time with more _makai_ vibrating the whole area.

"Oh, looks like they're about to awaken already," Mariam nonchalantly brushed it off as Kai slashed through her head, leaving his blade imbedded her skull. "Ha-ha, I guess that Boris guy that you boys always hated really turned you into monsters, huh Kai?"

His eyes become a crimson red but no longer the human look but a more demonic cold gaze as his blade remained imbedded in her head. Kai struggled for a stronger follow-through but his blade refused to budge. The two toned haired warrior frowned in annoyance; so much for being ranked number two in the Moscow Agency yet he couldn't even put a blade through a demon's head! Clucking his tongue, Kai narrowly evaded a stretched out claw before using his sword as a spring board to kick out his sword from Mariam's head as she dissolved into black ribbons before reappearing in a bigger form. His eyes widened slightly as her body now became completely composed of black ribbon-like strips with a small smile on her face.

"You know, I'm hungry," Mariam tapped her chin a bit before smiling maliciously. "Ah, I know...!"

Without a warning and not being able to catch it, Kai found his left arm torn off just like that and now in her ribbon strips. Kane, Zeo and Ray gawked as Kai staggered back at the huge demon standing before him. Where did Mariam get that power and how did she manage to tear off Kai's arm just like that? Breathing heavily, Kai winced at the pain at now the stump from where his left arm came from as Mariam chuckled deviously and took a bite out of his arm. After chewing for awhile, she immediately spat it out in disgust and threw his dismembered arm aside.

"Ugh, you taste like shit," Mariam spat out venomously, glancing at the others. "It really has to be a human after all..."

Kai, still holding onto his blade, watched Mariam's flow of energy carefully despite his bleeding arm. Ray, Kane and Zeo may have had some experience fighting huge demons but nothing had the power levels he was getting from Mariam. As soon as he noticed her arm twitch, Kai released a whole surge of _makai_ into his arm and let it swing wildly. Mariam's eyes widened in surprise at the speed of his blade as it suddenly cut through her ribbons as she tried dodging it. Much to her displeasure and admonishment, Mariam found some of her ribbons reduced to tatters while Kai's arm seemed to bulge a little with sweat pouring down his temples.

"Hah, this is a first," Mariam chuckled and giggled in malicious amusement, sneering condescendingly. "I was able to make the Great Kai Hiwatari break a sweat and rip off his arm before he even saw it!"

Kai remained silent until three large blasts of _makai_ threw him off guard, revealing a humanoid with half-human and half-feline-like legs with nine tails flinging around with multiple fanged mouths attached to them, another creature revealing a kneeling, elongated humanoid form with thousands of tentacles and enhanced size. She had wing-like arms that revealed many more tentacles along with her air and next to her, a tall slender black robotic humanoid with segmented arms each having six rows of feather-like blades attached to them and metallic armour fauld plates.

"Gah, why did we have to hold it back," – Ray's eyes widened as the cat-like creature grinned as pink hair seemingly fell on its sides like a mane only to realize it was Mariah. "The feeling is amazing..."

Nobody could say a word as a black metallic robotic humanoid emerged from the dust and revealed short black hair with a familiar cynical smile. "Zeo, this is amazing..."

Salima let out a small moan as the dust cleared after a loud whirling of her tentacles. Her skin had become pitch-black as she emotionlessly stared at the other members.

"Shit, this is too much," Kane shook his head as he looked at the creature that was once his girlfriend. "We can't fight like this...!"

Kai's eyes widened as he felt a huge surge of _makai_. "Everyone, move!"

Without any warning, Salima unleashed a raging whirl of tentacles smashing the walls and floors and reducing everything into nothing but dust and debris. Mariam flanked after Kai with her ribbons shooting straight at him as he rolled out of the way before blocking another one with his claymore. With an annoyed snort, Kai jumped off the walls before swinging his blade to shred through the other ribbons while Kane started shooting down rockets to bring down the ceiling to crash on Salima. Ray vaulted over the man-eating tails while trying to attack Mariah who flung more tails at him and tried to swipe him down with her front claws. Hiding behind the wall, Zeo narrowly dodged the flying feather blades before shooting helplessly at Queen who had her metallic armour plating to deflect the bullets.

"Tch," Kai winced at the pain as Mariam took a chunk out of his left stump again before blocking with his blade. "How did this manage to happen in three weeks?"

"Geez, Kai – I didn't know you were gonna bunk down on me like this or maybe it's because you're suppressing most of your _makai_?"

Kai's eyes widened as Mariam's ribbons suddenly got ripped through and someone grabbed him, revealing Bryan and Tala standing in front of him. "When did you guys get here?"

"Meh, thirty minutes ago give or take," Bryan shrugged nonchalantly as a psychotic battle-hungry smile appeared on his lips as he brandished his own claymore. "Sheesh, she's such a damn lightweight and you managed to lose your arm!?"

"The old Kai wouldn't have held back unless you're doing that because you don't wanna destroy the building then I perfectly understand," Tala chuckled lightly as he held his own claymore in hand. "You might wanna worry though because Ian and Spencer are on their way here."

Before Mariah could claw out Ray, something slid in and sliced her legs from beneath her while two swords and a hard kick knocked down Queen. Ray's and Zeo's eyes widened when they found Spencer and Ian in front of them, not even panicking at the sight of the huge demons.

"Whoa," Kane gawked before slapping himself in astonishment. "I must be dreaming! The whole Russian squad is here!"

"Heh," Tala arrogantly loosened up his wrist with a confident smirk. "Let's show these bastards what it means to be Slayers."

Mariam found herself squaring off against Tala who had his blade rippling through the air and cutting off her ribbons before she could say anything. Her eyes widened in shock before throwing another bladed ribbon at him until Tala somersaulted in the air and sent his rippling blade back at her, tearing through some of her attacks. With two ribbon blades then preparing to crash on him, Bryan appeared before deflecting them both when another three stabbed him. However, his image quickly faded much to Mariam's horror as he suddenly used her as a spring to severe the other ribbons and a part of Mariah's tail. Salima on the other hand had been throwing her tentacles at Spencer, wrapping around his right arm in attempt to tear them off. Much to her surprise however, Spencer barely broke a sweat and dragged her down with one fluid motion of his arm before using his two claymores to severe the tentacles holding him down. Ian swung himself back and forth like a pendulum before lowering himself to the ground, taking out Mariah's legs. In a fit of fury, the cat woman lunged at Ian as he contorted his body once again to slide right towards her and took off another huge chunk off her leg and sending her crashing onto the ground.

Tala swung his blade aiming for Mariam's head, lodging the blade into her head. "Ha-ha got ya!"

A small malicious smile appeared on her lips however as she unravelled herself and smashed her ribbons straight into Tala, sending him straight into the wall. Mariah cornered Bryan with her flesh-eating tails along with Queen's feather like blades. Spencer had Mariam's ribbons holding him down before Salima slammed him against the wall with her wing like arms while Ian had Queen's other feather blades raining in on him. As the four boys managed to get out before they got killed, Tala clucked his tongue in annoyance.

"Okay, rephrase: I should be congratulating you for trying to handle a Heavy Weight when the rest of your teammates are wieners," Tala chuckled darkly as he noticed Kai's left arm had instantly regenerated. "Heh, I guess you were just waiting for the right time to strike?"

"I didn't want to waste my _makai_ regenerating my arm over and over again," Kai brandished his claymore again as his eyes became demonic red. "Alright, let's go."

Kane, Zeo and Ray were speechless when the Blitzkrieg Boys had moved in. Without a word, Kai and Bryan had launched themselves towards Queen with the Flashfire Sword deflecting the flying projectiles while Bryan seemed to be flying past them as he manoeuvred him self in mid-air. Ian handled Mariah and chunked out another leg as she crashed on her dismembered front legs and could only rely on her tails and hind legs to move and attack. Mariam swung her black ribbons towards Tala who sprung out of the way and slashed her body in half but not before more ribbons flew straight for his face. Salima dealt with Spencer who she couldn't seem to lift as he easily yanked her back with a single motion of his arm.

"They're monsters," Zeo shook his head as Tala, Kai, Spencer, Ian and Bryan attacked in tandem without showing any signs of difficulty. "And Kai – his arm had been...!"

Before Zeo could finish his sentence, Spencer had successfully had twisted Salima's neck and sent her to the ground before forcing her back into her human form and knocking her out. Queen stared aghast as both her segmented arms had been torn off by the two Technique Demons of the Blitzkrieg Boys as Kai and Bryan whirled around in mid-air to give her a forceful _makai_-reinforced kick to send her sprawling onto the ground, forcing her to revert back to human form and completely unconscious. Ian had removed all of Mariah's legs and tails which had been emerging from her buttocks by ensnaring his extendable arms between them with his blade cutting through before standing before a limbless and defenceless human Mariah lying on the floor with his blade against her neck. Seeing all three women on the ground, the four moved in to help Tala as Mariam found herself overpowered by the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Ian, time to make a hole," Tala deflected another ribbon blade as Kai began shredding through them with his Flashfire Blade. "Kai, make a path! Bryan, go crazy and Spencer make sure nothing attacks Ian!"

Much to everyone's horror (except the Blitzkrieg Boys'), Ian began twisting his arm and with a sickening appearance as his flesh began to contort and his whole arm made a full 360 degree turn each time. The horrifying part was that he did it with relative ease as Kai and Bryan started making sure that her ribbons were more directed on her. Spencer stood in front with two claymores one in each hand while Tala had been attacking her head in order to blind her vision.

"79, 80, 81...," Ian finally twisted up his arm before glancing at Tala with a nod. "Ready!"

Tala nodded before landing the last few blows to confuse her well enough, throwing a gaze at Bryan and Kai. "Kai, Bryan – make a path, Spencer – catapult!"

Spencer immediately moved behind Ian before sheathing his blades and grabbed Ian to throw him forward. As Tala, Kai and Bryan smashed open a path, Spencer wasted no time in throwing Ian as the little boy's arm began to unravel and spin with a drill-like capacity. Ray shook his head in astonishment; how was Ian able to do that? The ribbon blades that desperately tried to stop Ian had been cut through as Mariam's eyes visibly widened. As Ian closed in, Kai and Bryan leapt forward to deflect the incoming side ribbon blades while Tala slashed a few away as well. Spencer immediately stood near Ray, Zeo and Kane as Zeo began shooting away some of the ribbons as they narrowly missed Ian. Ray flung needles which forced Mariam to pull back her attack as Ian ripped through her, preparing to tear a hole through her. That would have been fine until some extendable claws shot through and pierced Ian from the side and impaled him against the wall. Seeing the commotion, Mariam sharpened her black ribbons before stabbing Bryan and Tala onto the ground. Before Kai could release Tala, another swirl of tentacles shot out at him and bound him before Mariam's black ribbons ripped through and stabbed him through his stomach causing him to cough a huge amount of blood.

"Shit," Spencer prepared to lunge with his claymores drawn out; it was pretty rare for him to swear after many things but this literally took the cake.

"Oh, I didn't know this is all it would take to get the Russian Team to move here."

Everyone swivelled their heads and found Rikana with a sultry smile with her right arm now some bluish skin colour with her finger nails extended and stabbing Ian. Maliciously smirking, Rikana walked in front of them before pulling off Ian from the wall and slamming him into the ground while she wrapped Kai up with some of her tentacles and rammed more claws through him. Mariam returned back to her human form easily before walking around completely naked, kicking Tala's and Bryan's unconscious bodies aside.

"Well, it seems that you've all met my latest projects. I wasn't sure if I emulated Boris' experiments properly but he seemed to be a very smart man," Rikana laughed with her signature sultry smile. "I didn't expect things to happen so perfectly since Kai was the only one who could fight without having a shred of remorse. After all, that's what you were taught in Biovolt am I right, Spencer of the Twin Swords?"

Spencer clenched his jaw together, unwilling to grace her with a response.

"What the hell did you do to them," Kane immediately drew his bow back in a fit of rage until Spencer put his sword in front of him. "What the hell-!"

Rikana snickered lightly, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh you should ask your Russian friends. Those that emulate – they can give you the full story after all."

Zeo pointed his gun at her with a murderous glint in his eyes. "Answer us now!"

"Oh nonsense I have better things to do," Rikana wagged her finger mockingly, as if being a mother telling off her child. "Well, I bid you adieu. I have a couple of girls to take care off."

With this, Rikana vanished along with Mariam, Queen, Salima and Mariah when the bluenette had engulfed all of them in a swarm of black ribbons.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's it for Chapter 4! Please review!**


	5. The Gathering

**Me: I don't own Beyblade! :)**

**"Talking to Bitbeast"**

_"Bitbeast talking"_

Chapter 5 – The Gathering

Tala folded his legs on a chair, looking coldly and disdainfully at Kai's new teammates. He knew something was bound to go wrong especially because these guys were not as experienced as Kai was. Sure Kai had some sense of leadership and skill but it could only do so much for people who could barely handle the bigger demons. He could see the hesitation in their eyes as they faced their girlfriends who had turned into demons. Ray could barely fight her and Kane literally froze in his tracks. Zeo managed to fight albeit reluctantly but still managed to prove more use than the other two fighters. Despite his rank of number two, Kai could only do so much and after sustaining that kind of damage and losing majority of his own _makai_ had nearly gotten them killed. Ray and Kane hung their heads shamefacedly as Russia's number one fighter sat in front of them with his claymore leaning on the wall right next to him.

"You idiots could have at least shot something or stayed out of Kai's way so he could go full out," Tala scowled darkly with his ice blue eyes glaring as Spencer continued tending to his other teammates. "This is why Kai is better off staying with us. He can't coordinate with you."

"Yeah being the sourpuss that he is. Besides, being the cruel heartless bastard that he is of course it's hard to coordinate," Kane snorted in annoyance until he found a claymore, a few inches away from his throat.

"You don't blame Kai for your hesitance," Tala hissed darkly before sheathing his blade back, walking away to examine his beaten up teammates. "He hesitated to kill your girlfriends because he knew you loved them. He knew that killing them would ultimately destroy your performance and most importantly, you. Ray, he could have easily cut Mariah's head clean off but he chose not to. We've been conversing and he knew that there was something wrong. He just didn't want to kill them because you are his friend and the most tolerable among the Bladebreakers. Salima is also a close friend of Ray and the Psykicks are supposed to be in good terms and so Kai as the captain extended also his good will to you, you asshole. So don't talk about him being a cruel heartless bastard when you are spouting off insults without a second thought."

Kane immediately shut his mouth, hanging his head.

Zeo on the other hand had remained ultimately silent as he shook his head. "How…?"

Tala swiveled his head towards the blue green haired hunter, raising an eyebrow. "How, what?"

"How did Queen manage to turn into a demon? She never got experimented on when we were in Osaka," Zeo bit his lower lip, shaking his head. "The timeline doesn't fit."

"Unless it's been festering and growing inside them like a parasite," Tala sighed deeply, looking at Zeo with a softer look. "Look, I know it's something that's hard to take in. Considering that you and I were both once robotic and metal made although I'm still a monstrosity, we're entitled to feelings. Just don't let it mess up your performance. Kai had it hard too, fighting Mariam. She was one of the few he managed to save and one of the few who found him after that whole batshit fight with BEGA and Boris. She fixed him up and when he turned to leave the village, well – bandits nearly made short work of them. Not only that, a week later – the whole village had been nearly razed to the ground. Can you imagine that? One look away and all those things just manage to screw your ass into oblivion."

The three boys remained silent as Spencer took a seat next to Tala.

"So, how are they," Tala glanced at Spencer as the big blonde wiped a sweat from his forehead, biting his lower lip anxiously. "First, second or third?"

"Bryan and Ian are going to be okay. Both of them have first degree but Kai took a whopper," Spencer leaned against the sofa, breathing heavily. "His insides were pierced through and he's running low on _makai_. He can barely sum up the energy to heal himself right now. I managed to stitch them back together and Dranzer's mending him back together."

"More or less – a third," Tala shook his head with a deep sigh, glancing towards the window. "With those four going bonkers on the rest of the world, Rikana has a whole army I'm guessing and she just needed generals. Salima's _makai_ readings were off the charts and for someone who had no _makai_ basis – it wasn't half bad."

"That's not exactly what measures _makai_ energy release."

Everyone turned their heads towards a conscious Ian who managed to sit up despite his own injuries.

"What do you mean? I thought it depended highly on the demon implanted," Tala raised an eyebrow at the small boy as the current number five slipped out of bed. "Remember the last voracious we dissected? You said you found some Shadowalkers implanted in one of our kills."

"Shadowalkers," Ray swallowed hard in horror. "Wait, aren't those the bigger creatures?"

"Or whatever was left from Biovolt's mad creations," Ian folded his legs, sitting in front of them. "You guys want to know the reason why Kai and the rest of guys are so much more powerful than an average human? The answer is simple – we are infused with demons straight into our blood."

Everyone remained in a deep silence, unable to believe what the smallest member of the Blitzkrieg Boys had been telling them. Early on before they entered the organization, hunters had been taught how to distinguish demons from humans but to have half humans and half demons walking around? That had become a totally different story. Ray didn't know what to believe and Kane found himself staring stupidly at the three boys. However, the expression on the three Blitzkrieg Boys had shown that they were not lying nor making up the story.

Kane gaped in admonishment. "Wait a minute, if you guys have demons inside you why haven't you…?"

"Gone looking for guts? Well, we're still half human," Tala grimly smirked before sheathing his own blade on. "Boris wanted the ultimate weapons and found creatures from another continent and also gained research from another island somewhere near the Bermuda Triangle. With that information, he selected soldiers or children that he had picked off the streets in order to turn them into warriors with superhuman combat capacity. Spencer, Bryan and I were the result of the first mix-up. Instead of injecting the substance, they implanted the flesh by inserting it in every part of our body in order for it to affect our over-all performance. Kai and Ian are second generation based. Every time we use our _makai_, it gets harder to fight for our humanity. 10 percent, our eyes start to glow brighter than normal, 30 percent – we have veins bulging at the side of our heads and 50 percent our bodies change. Once you hit 70 percent, you're never turning back to normal."

Zeo bit his lower lip darkly. "So their substances were injected?"

"Ian was too small to handle the operation back then so he was a test run for the injection method," Tala chuckled lightly at the smaller boy who snorted in annoyance. "But Kai was supposed to be what everyone called the "anti-warrior". In case anyone turned against them, Kai was sent to kill rebels and the insurgents."

Ray winced slightly, remembering the horrid memories of seeing Biovolt for the first time. "What do you mean by "anti-warrior"?"

"Unlike many of the warriors who can become elastic like Ian, increase their speed and boost themselves beyond imagination like Bryan and I or contorting their bodies or falling like Tala," Spencer glanced at Tala before getting an affirmative nod. "Kai was taught _Makai _synchronization in order to not only anticipate the moves of his opponents but also to control them, killing them without any resistance. With that being said, Kai was made to train with Tala who had become number one that time. They wanted to keep their tabs on Tala since his _makai_ literally scared anyone in a thirty foot radius and only Kai barely felt the pressure. So, Kai and Tala became partners and the rest is history."

"Falling - what do you mean by that," Zeo glanced at Tala before remembering one of the videos of their performance. "Is that when Tala turns into this werewolf-like creature with blades attached to his legs and his tail shooting out projectiles?"

Tala chuckled lightly, brushing back his hair. "Yep, you got that right. Falling is a term that Biovolt used for those who had submitted to their demonic impulses. As soon as they broke out, Boris made the public believe that they were just demons that lived for a long time and ate enough food. However, after Boris fell – we made sure we destroyed every trace of his research to prevent children from becoming like us. Imagine fighting everyday of your life for your humanity and to suppress what you feel just to make sure you don't turn into a monster that eats people. But, Kai and I figured out something that Boris and his cohorts had been trying to figure out for a long time: a controlled Falling."

"A controlled Falling," Kane blinked several times in question, shaking his head. "But you said once they fall, it's impossible to pull them back."

Tala smirked lightly, leaning against the wall. "That's what the public believes. But Kai and I had enhanced Kai's ability to the point it could synchronize with my soul. With that, I can fall without any problems of going bonkers. The main problem though involved Kai's vulnerability right after but that's why we have Ian, Spencer and Bryan to make sure Kai doesn't get hit. But then, as time passed – I guess Kai just got used to the damn process and could fight even with me going bonkers on the rest of the world."

Everyone remained silent as Ray weakly raised his head. "So, that's what happened to Mariah and the others?"

"High possibility," Ian bit his lower lip, shaking his head sadly. "Rikana's such a sociopath that I bet you she told those girls to fall. When people fall and resume normal human form, their eyes instantly turn bright yellow not glow brighter than their normal colour."

"Wow, I guess you guys got the memo."

Everyone looked up to find the other members of the organization standing by the door. Tala narrowed his eyes as he found familiar faces. It's not that he hated people but he just didn't like having too many people in the same room. And for the sake of their pride as Russia's best team, he refused to let anyone see them in their injured state. Seeing the Majestics and the other players from the Beyblade world somewhat irked him; they never liked him and his team even after all being said and done despite them helping them clear out the world from demons.

"Well, it seems that even the Russian bastards got their asses whooped," Rick sneered condescendingly to which Spencer simply glared. "So, who's the world gonna look to now?"

"Fuck off," Bryan hissed much to everyone's surprise as he emerged, looking completely unscathed. "You guys wanna give it a go? I bet I can still kick your fucking little ass!"

"Screw you," Rick hissed and grabbed Bryan by his combat suit as the lilac haired combatant grinned maniacally in response.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way. Why don't you have Satan's cock emerge from the ground and do that for you," Bryan prepared to hurl his fist into Rick's face until his hand suddenly stopped two inches away from the American's face. "Wh-what the fucking hell-?"

"Stop yelling. My head hurts as is."

Ray beamed in delight as his captain suddenly rose from the bed with the other Bladebreakers swarming in. "Kai, are you okay!"

"Yeah, my ego took a beating though," Kai scowled in annoyance as he swung himself away from the bed, wincing at the damage. "Thanks for sewing me up, Spence. I actually thought I was going to bleed out."

The blonde Russian chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Well, I just helped your _makai_ along the way. You just had to overdose yourself with those suppression pills."

Tyson gawked at him, grabbing Kai by the shoulders. "You were taking drugs!?"

Kai immediately pried off Tyson's fingers with an icy glare, letting his _makai_ flow into his eyes. "Don't touch me."

"Sheesh, he was just asking if you needed help, sourpuss," the Scottish red haired beyblader mounted his halbered onto his shoulder, sniggering condescendingly. "You don't have to be such a douchebag about it considering you're the one with a girlfriend who went AWOL."

Robert glared at his teammate, swatting the backside of the boy's head. "Jonathan, that's enough!"

Before Johnny could retaliate, Johnny found his hair suddenly cut as a single strand landed in Kai's hand with his sword barely moving. Everyone paled as Kai seemed to be completely fine despite having his left arm torn off, his insides being stabbed and messed with along with his ribs being crushed. However, Tala could only doubt whether or not Kai let the fact Mariam had fallen sink in. Despite being trained in Biovolt, Tala couldn't imagine losing Hillary to that kind of thing either.

Kai narrowed his eyes darkly before picking up his sword, sheathing it on his back. "Now that we're all here – Tala, you ready?"

The red head grinned determinedly, punching his fist against his hand. "Well then, shall we kick ass now that we're all prepared?"

Spencer chuckled wordlessly as he mounted both claymores onto his back with Bryan suiting up. Ian ripped off his bandages and revealed his unmarred skin despite taking a beating. Kai tossed aside his bandages before suiting up again, preparing to get himself involved in a fight. Kane gawked in astonishment; how did Kai heal up that quickly? Chucking that thought aside however, Kane readied Pandora and the other people found the Blitzkrieg Boys standing in front of them and completely prepared to take down an army.

"Now that we don't have any suppressors or limiters," Bryan chuckled psychotically, cracking his knuckles as his eyes started to glow eerily. "What now, Wolf?"

Tala chuckled in amusement as he glanced at the other members, striding past Tyson and the Bladebreakers. "You guys can sit back and watch the show. We're going to turn the city into a battleground. Kai, you start kicking up your radar. Spencer, Bryan, Ian – you guys are gonna tank with me. After you assess their positioning Kai, you're gonna join us and kick ass."

"Oh no, you don't."

Their eyes turned to the door and revealed the head directress and the council members of Diablo Ex Abyssus. Judy Tate stood there with a grim line on her face with Mr. Dickenson with a concerned look. But the boys from Russia never expected to see Head Directress Ami standing there with a frown on her face. Tala bit his lower lip and knew exactly what the woman planned to do. He knew that by summoning all the warriors into one area meant one thing: a national scale calamity. Now with four new potential huge demons running around, Tala knew this was not going to be as easy as fighting in Russia. Fighting in Russia gave them the advantage: the snow, the ice and the frozen winds literally slowed down movements and the rocky structure sent demons stumbling and giving them heavy advantages.

"You boys are so careless that you abandoned your posts! Not only that, your carelessness nearly got the lower ranked hunters hurt," Judy spat venomously to the Blitzkrieg Boys although the boys continued to keep a stoic face. "Imagine all the people who could have gotten-!"

"That's enough, Judy. I was the one who called Tala and the others here," Ami narrowed her eyes at the blonde, walking towards the Blitzkrieg Boys. "I see you boys have some grasp of the situation."

"I didn't know a Monarch would show up here," Bryan narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits, snorting in annoyance. "You guys could have at least mentioned that the Monarch was by the name of Rikana the Temptress. She was a total bitch back in Russia."

"Her power alone took out half of the infrastructure in Russia," Spencer leaned against the wall, looking closely at the Head Directress. "But with four new Shadowalker level demons – we're going to have a big problem."

Ami chuckled lightly as she took a seat, folding her long legs. "You don't have to reiterate. I know that Rikana was looking for potential specimens to fight against the other Monarchs. As you know, we are placed in the East with Rikana the Temptress ruling the western lands. The north is ruled by the Black Knight Lance and the southern lands being ruled by Hiro of the South."

Tyson's face immediately fell as he looked away, clenching his hands into fists. "Hiro..."

"Boris used Hiro as his first lackey for demon infusion and that didn't work too well," Ian bit his lower lip darkly, looking at Kai who had a darkened expression. "It was his way of testing Kai's ability to synchronize but Hiro had already completely submitted to the demon before anything else. We couldn't kill him either; he just got too strong for us to handle."

As everyone fell silent, Ami slammed her hands on the table to grab everyone's attention.

"Enough moping, we have to get ready for a siege. For starters, I will be sending the Blitzkrieg Boys along with Kane, Ray and Zeo."

Bryan's eyes widened before punching the wall. "What!? You can't send those three with us! Zeo, fine – he'll do a lot more work than the first two! Kane and Ray are the reasons why Kai nearly had his ass kicked!"

"Hey, I'm still here you know," Kai twitched furiously at the lilac haired falcon, scowling with an annoyed glare. "And for your info, I had _makai_ suppression pills!"

"Still don't change the fact that your ass got handed to ya, Kai," Bryan snickered at Kai's annoyed expression before glaring at the Head Directress. "You can send anyone! I don't care if I got work to with Poofy Pants and his American dicks! As long as we don't have any lovesick bastards on the boat, I'm pretty fine working even with those flashy gaytards!"

"Grr, what did you say," Rick grabbed Bryan by his combat suit as the lilac blader tightened his fingers around Rick's neck, effectively choking him. "Hey...!"

Bryan let his grey eyes glow maliciously with his own _makai_ spilling out of his sides. "Heh, you really wanna challenge me here, Poofy Pants?"

"Actually, I have to agree with Bryan," Ian lowered his head, admitting mildly. "Ray, Kane and Zeo have emotional attachment to our current targets. Throwing them in there now is like throwing lambs into a pit of lions."

Kane snorted in disgust at the Blitzkrieg Boys, rolling his eyes. "Yeah and you expect Kai to kill Mariam?"

"I would."

Everyone stared aghast at Kai who calmly and coldly sat down with his legs crossed and his arms folded. "Her transmogrification into that is my responsibility. I would rather not have anyone else kill her but myself. She turned into a Shadowalker because of my own carelessness. It's my job to finish my end of the deal. Besides, as a hunter..."

Kai stood up and headed straight towards the door with a dark glare, monotonously smirking. "My personal matters are secondary to the true objective. Tala, I'll wait outside."

Tala nodded as the two toned haired male made his way out of the infirmary. As the door clicked in front of them, Tyson hung his head darkly. He knew that Kai felt horrible ending someone's life. Sure the boy had been a stuck up cold-hearted annoying bastard towards him but Tyson was pretty sure Kai still had his humanity down there somewhere. If there was anybody who could help Kai deal with things, he'd send the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Head Directress," Tyson stepped forward with his head held high. "If we're going to start the attack – I wanna head south. I made a deal with you when I joined this organization and I want my end of the deal."

"T-Tyson," Max stared agape but shook himself out of his daze, standing next to Tyson. "I'll go with him, Head Directress! I've always been Tyson's partner in hunting with Kenny and Daichi! I'm not gonna let him venture into the southern lands alone!"

Ami bit her lower lip, looking at all the expectant faces of her hunters. She let out a sigh and glanced at all the teams that have gathered in front of her, shaking her head. Although the kids had come a long way to become hunters, somehow she couldn't fathom the idea of them fighting Shadowalkers. The Northern Region had been filled with Shadowalkers so anyone from the Russian lands had perfect experience. The only ones who had been in the Russian lands were the Blitzkrieg Boys. The Majestics had encountered a few here and there but other than that, none of them had good experience. Australia barely had Shadowalkers but Kane and his team often went on raids and legion hunts. Shadowalkers were an entirely different story especially since they were more evolved than normal.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys – currently, you boys have the most experience with Shadowalkers, yes," Ami raised an eyebrow at the four boys who remained in the room. "Kai obviously has experience considering he had laid some damage on the Shadowalkers based on the videos. Your objective is to lead your teams to make sure that Rikana does not lead an attack to both the Northern and the Southern lands. At the same time, you have to prevent Lance and Hiro from forming an alliance with one another. I will have to split you in order to lead."

Bryan shook his head vehemently. "Hell no, I work only with the Blitzkrieg Boys. There's no way in hell I'm gonna command a team with a bunch of douches I don't know! I'd rather have a pole shoved up my ass than lead a team."

Ami glared hard at the lilac haired falcon, folding her arms and keeping a serene smile. "Well Bryan, unless you want to go fight Rikana and her army with your team and doom the rest of the human race – I suggest you do as I say."

Bryan clamped his mouth shut begrudgingly as he turned away with an annoyed snort. "Tch, fine."

"The Top Five of Russia will be leading different battalions. Tala, you and your team will be sent to the North since you have the best affinity to the winter. Spencer, you will march in with Tala to the northern lands along with your team. Bryan, you and Kai will be sent to the western lands to bring down Rikana. The objective is to destroy the four new generals she has and Ian will lead his team to the south," Ami pulled out a holographic screen, revealing red markings. "The southern lands are not as heavily populated as the north and the west. My best guess is – Lance will march against the south and eliminate Hiro or at least try. Hiro has made no moves as of late to claim any lands or to cause any trouble. Ian, your job is to direct Hiro to fight Rikana as well. Charm him into the idea of claiming more land."

"Yeah like he's gonna listen to me," Ian rolled his eyes at the bespectacled woman with an annoyed snort.

"But, he'll listen to me."

Ian turned to face Tyson who nodded firmly, stepping towards Ian. "I'm heading with you southward. I'll face Hiro."

The snake chuckled in amusement, shaking his head with a determined grin. "You definitely grew a pair of balls, Kinomiya. Back in the day, you'd spout shit about friendship and stuff. I'm not saying that's a bad thing but damn – you've grown a brain."

Tyson shrugged with a slight chuckle, fixing his _katana_ and strapping it firmly to his belt. "You know what they say – time changes people a lot."

"Hehe, that's what I wanna hear," Ian beat his chest, gesturing to Ami. "Alright, I'm taking this guy!"

Ami nodded lightly, glancing at Tala. "Call Kai, I need him to choose his teammates."

Tala stiffly nodded before closing his eyes. Everyone remained silent for a few moments until the door swung open and found Kai walking in with his usual cold and aloof attitude. Judy stared in shock at the five boys who all had matching uniforms and claymores strapped onto their backs with handguns strapped to their sides except Ian. The red head glanced at Kai who remained relatively icy however nudged him before raising an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing she's planning a diverse squadron attack with five of us as leaders," Kai smirked lightly, shaking his head.

Tala sniggered lightly with a nonchalant shrug. "You got that right, phoenix. So, who are you gonna bring? Bryan's going with you by the way."

Kai glanced at Bryan who had an annoyed and reluctant glare directed towards Ami before folding his arms, letting out a disgruntled snort.

"Hn, Kon, Takamura, Yamashita – my team doesn't change."

Tala gawked in admonishment, pulling his gravity defying red hair. "Damn it, Kai! How much shit have you been downing? You do realize they're gonna stop you in your tracks! They're gonna screw you over!"

"I think Kon has a better idea on what to do," Kai cast a sideward glance at Ray who nodded in affirmation, smirking in contentment. "Zeo has the most knowledge about Queen and I have Kane who has an anti-legion weapon at his disposal and Salima, based on my readings, may have a high _makai_ reading but barely has the defense to hold up. Bryan can back me up against Rikana unless you plan to send him north."

"I'll go North," Bryan chuckled lightly, glancing at the other members with a psychotic grin. "Tala can go bitch out in the west. Ami, you never split Tala and Kai apart. Those two have a power that even Rikana would shit puppies to have. It's something that none of us can do unless Kai is with us. Why can't we just draw the enemies here? You don't even need to send a brigade."

Ami narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "We are not endangering Japan!"

"You guys won't, just evacuate the people and send them into the subways and the tunnels," Tala, seeing Bryan's point, chuckled lightly with a huge maniacal grin. "We just need a clear field and all the citizens and everyone else inside a safe stronghold. I think even Kai knows what I'm going for here."

Kai chuckled lightly, speaking in Russian with a small smirk. "You better not make me pay for your crazy property destruction expenses, Tala."

"I can't guarantee an undamaged city but I can guarantee a clean sweep," Tala grinned maniacally, cracking his knuckles. "Ian, Spencer, Bryan – you guys ready to take the fall?"

Ian nodded with a huge grin and Spencer had a small smirk while Bryan maintained a huge psychotic bloodthirsty grin. Before they could move out however, the whole building suddenly trembled and screams echoed in the air. Ami's eyes widened as she ran towards the window as demons and monsters started attacking the city. Her eyes widened as she glanced at the Blitzkrieg Boys, shaking her head.

"Everyone, get the citizens underground and Blitzkrieg Boys," Ami shook her head with a defeated sigh. "Begin your assault."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's Chapter 5! Whoo hoo, I'm on a roll! Please review!**


	6. Siege at the East I

**Me: I don't own Beyblade!**

"_Talking to bitbeast"_

"**Bitbeast talking"**

Chapter 6 – Siege at the East I

People screamed in fear as demons started poured into the city. Many of the hunters soon started directing the other civilians while some started stopping the demons. People retreated into the subways as many of the hunters started unleashing weapons and attacking the other demons that started attacking. The skies darkened into a black as buildings and infrastructures blazed up in flames. Cars' alarms blared out before they were crushed as blood splattered against the walls of the buildings with explosions echoing throughout the vicinity.

On the other hand, on top of a building – Kai stood behind with four of the boys standing in front of him. Watching the demons pour in, Bryan grinned psychotically as he cracked his knuckles in delight. Spencer chuckled slightly in amusement while Ian began limbering up. Ray, Kane and Zeo stayed behind as they watched the Blitzkrieg Boys get ready to take out a whole barrage of demons. Ami stood with them as many of the hunters soon returned to the top of the building.

"All humans are safely kept in the subways," Robert ran towards Ami and taking one last survey of his team, saluting her. "Operation: Omega ready to proceed."

"What's operation Omega," Tyson blinked several times as Ami turned to the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"The roads are clear, boys."

Tala chuckled darkly with a determined grin, facing Kai. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Tossing their swords aside, the Blitzkrieg Boys poured out all their _makai_ as their bodies began to change. All the hunters stared in astonishment and horror as their veins began to bulge and their muscles began to pulse and enlarge themselves. Tala's icy blue eyes gleamed with power as his flesh slowly became covered with bright red fur and got down on all fours. Unlike Mariah's thirteen tailed form, Tala revealed seven tails with his face becoming more canine-like. Bladed appendages attached themselves to his legs and his tail while his ears became pointed on his head. The hind of his legs were armoured and hock-jointed with his eyes appearing similar to a wolf's.

"Holy God," Ami stared in shock as Tala stood in his full size as a Shadowalker, shaking her head. "Where did these boys manage to gain this kind of...?"

She completely stopped when she found a huge Scylla-like creature with multiple heads revealing Ian's face slithering past her. His skin had become dark violet with two claws for arms and a bladed tail. Blades sprouted out from the base of his necks with his black eyes becoming more serpentine. His flesh became completely armoured and his other heads disjointed their jaws to open their mouths wider. Spencer thundered with a huge humanoid golem form, completely covered with black armour. His back had poles sticking out from behind as he stood even taller than Tala even if he was just squatting similarly to a caveman. Bryan emerged from the dust and revealed a male harpy-like creature except his arms had blades attached to his arms and his legs were hock jointed as well. His head seemingly morphed as well with his hair becoming more armoured and jagged. Spencer's and Bryan's eyes gleamed brightly more than normal as they let out a battle roar. Kai on the other hand shut his eyes and remained completely calm on the rooftop.

"How did he," Judy gawked in surprise as Ami stood in her way, shaking her head.

"Don't say a word. Kai's concentrating," Ami bit her lower lip darkly, watching the four boys leap off the building and head straight towards a huge amount of demons. "One word may cause the boys' their humanity."

She had heard of the destructive power the boys were capable of but she never knew that they possessed that kind of power to turn into Shadowalkers themselves. In Russia, they barely had many expenses due to their hunting grounds normally being in the mountains. The icy cold winds made it easy for the demons to hide but for someone like them who had their senses enhanced – fighting on that terrain made things a whole lot easier. Tala howled angrily as his tails stretched out with metal-like blades attached and hidden by his fur. His tails lashed out like whips as the demons turned into nothing but little shreds and pieces before he tore the head of one off using his claws. Spencer landed and squashed one of the demons before shooting poles out of his mouth and palm, stabbing the other demons against the buildings. Bryan swooped in and let out a sonar scream as the demons howled in agony before he zoomed towards them and instantly cut their heads off with his blades arms. Ian slithered and used the buildings to his advantage as he hid behind before striking from behind with his whirling blades by the base of his neck while his multiple heads shot out and devoured the other demons.

"Sheesh, they all taste like shit," Ian scowled in annoyance as his head flew to another end while sliding on the ground and chopping away the legs.

Tentacles shot out from his Scylla-like body as he swung his body similarly like a pendulum and chopped down the surrounding demons into pieces. Spencer slammed another demon against the building before breaking its neck and ripping it clean off its shoulders. A triumphant roar emerged from Spencer's throat as he unleashed a berserker punch against one of the demons, swinging and flinging him around.

"They're monsters," Robert shook his head disdainfully, staring in disgust. "How did Biovolt create such creatures?"

"Boris tried to do the same with us," Garland spat venomously and shook his head. "Thankfully, it never pushed through but we still had _makai_ infused into us. We're not as strong as they are though."

Suddenly, demons leapt up to the Diablo Ex Abyssus headquarters' rooftop as they all readied their weapons. Ami cursed silently as she pulled out her gun and began firing bullets into the demon's eyes as they moved towards Kai. Her eyes widened as she glanced at her other members.

"Everyone, make sure nothing touches Kai," – before she could finish her sentence however, the demon had himself cut into little chunks and pieces as Kai's hand remained close to his blade. "Huh, but I thought?"

Kai's eyes opened as he remained silent before he leapt towards the other demons while the other hunters took down the measly lightweights. His blade zoomed towards the demons and began shredding and reducing them into useless meat chunks. As another blade flew towards his face, a rocket blew it up and revealed Kane leaping up onto the demons head before firing the rocket straight into its brains. The rocket exploded and sent the creature sprawling onto the ground as Zeo began shooting as he shoved one of his handguns into the creature's mouth and blowing it up from the inside. Tyson swung his _katana_ and sliced through the armour as Garland threw a charged up fist and shattered some of the demons' armour. Ray jumped and dodged the flying whips and blades easily as he impaled his knives into the demon's weak points while Lee shot out claws that tore off the armour and gave Ray a fleshy part to attack.

"Tch," Ami fired another shot from her rocket-launcher, swinging it and slamming one of the demons away. "These demons – how did she manage to recruit so much?"

Julia and Raul worked in tandem as their circus tricks allowed Julia to swing her _Chakram_ and for Raul to somersault and shoot out whirling discuses from his shooter attached to his arm. Demons howled and roared towards the other hunters until Bryan suddenly rushed in and used sonic waves to reduce them into nothing but a crumpled heap before rushing in and tearing them into pieces. Tala closed in on the other demons until black ribbons started wrapping around him before casually throwing him aside. Everybody's eyes widened as Rikana smiled in her humanoid form with blue skin and with a horn on her forehead. Her long black hair flowed past her shoulders as she had four pairs of wings with a sultry smile on her lips. Her body seemed pretty armoured and scaled as she landed right in front of Ami.

"Well, so this is the hidden power of the Russian Branch," Rikana laughed seductively and watched the Blitzkrieg boys reduce her army rather quickly, twirling her long black hair. "I never expected you to unleash monsters through out the city. You know, as long as Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys are overpowered – there is no way that your hunters will defeat Shadowalkers. However, why do you think I need four more people to function as my generals?"

Tyson and Max decapitated one before moving towards a flying demon that Ray began to handle in mid-air. Kevin rolled past the legs before pulling out his own explosive knives and imbedded them into the creatures, detonating them the moment he got far. But before they could finally say they were winning – black ribbons flung Tala towards them as he reverted back to his human form. The winged kneeling humanoid constricted Spencer among her tentacles before smashing him against the glass windows and Ian taking a furious beating from the robotic humanoid. Bryan had been shot down by several flesh-eating tails as he crashed onto the roof with the four new Shadowalkers ascending to the rooftops.

"I knew my Shadowalkers were no match for your hunters and it was hard to get good ones but having the oldies join a war is not exactly on my bucket list," Rikana tousled her black waves with a haughty sneer. "But if you really want to be serious about things – maybe it's time I bring my generals up to the ring. Your little demonic brats have no power against them anymore."

Tala, shaking his head, stared and swallowed hard at the sight of the huge creatures before reaching for his sword to take off its leg or at least defend himself. What he didn't expect however was a huge amount of _makai_ completely throwing him down as Kai zoomed right past him with his eyes gleaming bright red. Rikana's eyes widened as Kai knocked her down and his sword went flying without any hesitance. Mariah immediately fell to the ground with all her limbs turned into shreds and chunks while Queen started sending her blades towards him. With his Flashfire Blade, Kai immediately melted the attack into nothing but burned material as his sword began to glow red with many golden runes glowing. The red head knew one thing the moment he saw the golden runes flashing: Kai had just trumped over Lucifer in being the most fearsome bastard on the planet. Kai was the calmer one amongst the five of them and for Kai to suddenly jump into the fray without a word with his blade rushing and shredding everything – something was very wrong.

Unlike what most people believe, the Blitzkrieg Boys do not explode in anger. They keep silent and simply unleash their wrath at the said target. However, Kai had the longest patience among all of them next to Spencer. But now that Rikana had toyed around with Mariam and the rest of the world, Tala knew Kai well enough to know that Kai had enough power to turn a whole city into a pile of ash. Rikana's eyes widened as she felt a huge weight crash on her shoulders and Kai's red eyes becoming less cold but more satanic and furious. Perhaps furious was an understatement to how badly his powers began exploding. His eyes had changed from the usual red ones into something more horrifying as his skin became jet black and Kai tossed his sword aside. Blades and appendages started to sprout on his arms as more blades sprouted on them. Blades sprouted on his neck, legs, arms and head as his legs became hock jointed and allowed him to spring right off the ground before tearing through Queen's robotic form at her upper torso.

"Wha- why you little," Queen spun around to kick him down until Kai quickly sprung away in mid-air and left multiple images of himself before ripping away parts of her body. "Ah!"

"Shit," Tala immediately scrambled up on his feet, closing his eyes and trying to reach out to Kai. _Damn it, you fucking idiot! Pull yourself back! You've never awakened!_

..._If I can hold a bunch of morons like you guys back, how is one person going to be of any problem to me?_

Tala froze in realization as he watched Kai easily cut past the other Shadowalkers while the other hunters went for the smaller demons. He did notice Kai's targets were only the higher powered Shadowalkers and his blades easily rendered them dead. How Kai managed to do that, he had no idea but he was in no mood to go nitty gritty with the details. Picking up his claymore, Tala immediately swiped off one leg from Queen before she swung one of her segmented arms at his face before Bryan immediately chopped it off.

"Tch, what's Kai doing – jumping into battle and Falling without any fucking experience," Bryan seethed in rage before kicking away Mariah's flesh-eating tail, cutting it off as soon as he kicked it away.

"Actually, when you think about it – he has the strongest mental strength and has the most experience in Falling next to Tala," Spencer stood back to back against him, blocking another attack and taking out another creature's head. "So, I think he's going to be fine... Oh shit."

"What, oh shit," Bryan gawked in astonishment before actually punching one of the demons away.

Despite having Rikana and Mariam in their Fallen forms, Kai had easily tore off their torsos and managed to rip other demons away. Mariam threw her ribbons towards him, preparing to stab him. Unfortunately for her, Kai managed to manoeuvre in mid-air and dodged the ribbons before sending his blades and shredding past her ribbons. Rikana ripped off his arm before it instantaneously grew back and with more blades immediately shredding off the arm that had ripped off his arm. Bryan could only gawk at the amount of _makai_ pouring out from Kai's body as the current number two shredded through his opponents. He couldn't sense _makai_ as good as his younger brother did but seeing his younger brother kick ass without much reluctance or effort nearly had him shitting bricks.

"Holy shit, if I could shit bricks I would," Bryan zoomed past another few demons, cutting them down. "Tala, where the hell and when the hell did he manage to achieve that!?"

"You got me," Tala swerved towards one side before taking down another demon systematically, letting his blade ripple and slash off the demon's arm before hacking it into pieces. "That bastard has enough tricks to make Rikana shit rainbows and for her to vomit puppies."

"You're fighting systematically!? Since when and how did Satan suddenly manage to fuck the world," Bryan absent-mindedly impaled a demon's head before flinging it aside until a limbless Mariah fell on the ground. "Whoa, holy shit! Where did that come from?!"

Tala glanced at one side and found all four generals on the ground with Kai fighting toe to toe with Rikana without many problems. Many of the Shadowalkers fell to their previous and initial assault but after Kai had suddenly fallen out of nowhere – well, the demons literally scattered in fear as Kai's own _makai_ weighed down on their shoulders. Queen soon followed with a little help from Ian as he took off her legs and arms, forcing her back into her human form. Rikana found herself stupefied by the atrocity and the degree of damage Kai had been capable of already as a human but him as a Fallen One literally sent her reeling in horror. Whatever his arms and blades came in contact with reduced everything into shreds and pieces of meat and scarred tissue.

"You're a monster," Rikana hissed angrily as Kai launched himself towards her wordlessly, whirling his blades quickly.

Before he could do so, Mariam unleashed her own black ribbon strips and wrapped them around Kai and slammed him against the wall. However, he immediately shredded the black ribbons before silently attacking her zooming ribbons strips and reducing them into nothing.

"You're becoming quite a pest," Mariam narrowed her eyes darkly as she stabbed Kai through, lifting him up. "I can't believe someone like you actually had that kind of power..."

**Master! Pull back! You're running low on **_**makai**_**!**

_Any other alternatives?_

**I am afraid not, Master.**

Without any warning, Mariam prepared to plunge her blades right through Kai's body until Bryan snagged him out of the way and slashed off her ribbons at the same time. Mariam screeched in rage until Tala and Spencer flanked her down with their blades blocking the other ribbons as Bryan swung Kai onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. As Bryan landed on the ground, Kai had resumed back into his human form with blood splattered all over his body and his abdominal area badly torn through. But for a thirty minute combat stand, it wasn't half bad considering he had taken down more than their usual numbers and torn down Mariah, Queen and Rikana. Salima soon swung her tentacles and brought down another building as Tala took off one of her tentacles only for her to grow one of them back instantaneously. His eyes widened as he immediately leapt onto one of the building walls and sprung away before Salima decided to crush him.

"Shit, shit, shit," Tala leapt out of the way as Ian suddenly launched himself past Tala with his spinning drill arm. "Go get her, Ian!"

As he dodged the other flying attacks, Ian immediately tore through the tentacles before creating a huge hole through her body. Salima moaned in agony before her demonic form slowly crashed to the ground and she reverted back to her human form. Kane's eyes widened as he shot out a grappling hook before lowering himself down to the ground, shooting away the other demons.

"Salima," Kane ran towards her unconscious body, shooting more demons down. "Shit, there's so many of them...!"

Before he could say anything, Johnny jumped down and swung his halberd to knock down the other demons aside before chopping one down himself. "Geez, get your ass back up there! What the hell are you doing jumping into a whole pit of demons!?"

Kane nodded stiffly before slinging Salima right over his shoulder and clicking the button on his bow as the rope suddenly yanked them into the air while Johnny used his halberd to shoot out its own grappling hook and pulling him up into the air before other demons got to him. With a quick swing over, Johnny narrowly avoided another demon as Mariam started unleashing her blades and ripping through the ranks. Oliver fenced a few demons away as he continued fighting on with the other demons, somersaulting over one and slashing it into a few pieces. With his morning star, Robert knocked down a few demons before ducking from one of the stray ribbons Mariam had been throwing around. Queen struggled to stand up until she felt a cold gunpoint stick to the back of her head and found Zeo standing above her.

"Zeo," Queen glanced towards him with her eyes watering, weakly trying smile. "What are you doing?"

Zeo bit his lower lip anxiously, blocking out whatever emotions he had. "I don't quite know myself... But, I have to place other people's safety beyond my own personal desires. I want to pull you back but Tala said it was impossible to pull back from Falling. However, I think there is still a way so... I'm not sure whether or not to put this bullet in your head or not."

Queen saw a slight glimmer in her boyfriend's eyes as Zeo stood calmly in front of her. She could see the wind of turbulent emotions burning inside him but the raven haired girl couldn't believe how calm he could be despite pointing a gun at her. Then again, he had been a former robot despite having the four Holy Bitbeasts to transform him into a living breathing human. His finger didn't tremble and even his eyes despite them betraying the remorse that slept beneath his soul.

_Aww, you were always too weak to kill, weren't you Zeo?_

Zeo's eyes widened as Queen suddenly froze as a huge wave of _makai_ slammed into his body. He staggered back as Queen's body once again began to transmogrify into the huge robotic metal creature but with more enhancements than the last time. With three segmented arms, each arm had six rows of blades and her back had other segmented chains and whips to lash out at him. Salima suddenly reduced the building as the whole floor just dropped down with her tentacles piercing through the infrastructures and smashing through all of them.

"She was always one of my greatest creations," Rikana chuckled in amusement, walking around in her naked human form. "Mindless and destructive – it's just the way I like it."

Australia's Apollo forced back his sudden urge to explode Rikana and turn her into nothing but little itty bitty pieces of dirt but he had better things to do. Salima had awakened back into her demon form as she started swinging her tentacles once again to bring down the other infrastructures. Radio station towers fell as Gary and Goki caught a few before swinging them like baseball bats to knock down the other demons, sending many of the demons falling to their deaths. Jim immediately pulled out his own holographic monitor as a mechanical suit of armour appeared as he began piloting it and releasing his own barrage of missiles and everything else. Kane rolled away as he dodged Salima's tentacles, wondering how she managed to resume back into her demonic form. His rockets flew before changing into a swirling blade _Chakram_ shaped boomerang and hurling it towards her to cut down her tentacles. She let out a low moan before swinging more tentacles at him as Kane leapt out of the way and placed on his pink visors and his gloves, snorting in annoyance. He never thought he had to rely on his own magic but heck he learned it for a reason and now was a pretty good reason to use it.

"Gun Magic: Cyber Dragoon," Kane let a silver arm-strapped gun form on his hand with a dark blue gem shining in the middle. "Strike now, Perfect Delete!"

Cybernetic numbers appeared before summoning this huge laser circle screaming towards Salima. The energy burst and slammed into the huge Shadowalker as she let out a moan in agony only to slam her own tentacles at him and bury Kane under the other tentacles. The bluenette kicked the other tentacles away as Enrique pierced his way through and blocked the other tentacles with his shield. Garland punched a few holes through the demon with his sonic powered gauntlets while Crusher simply swung a huge mallet and knocked down Queen onto her knees. Mariah pounced towards Lee as the captain of the White Tigers rolled away and leapt towards her with his lion-style gauntlets.

"We're not getting anywhere," Spencer slashed another demon down, seeing another horde running towards him. "We have to fall again!"

"Yeah not with a bleeding Kai we won't," Tala glanced at Kai as the two toned haired male immediately cut through the other demons with his Flashfire Blade in his human form, shaking his head at his partner. "Can you manage another session?"

"As long as I don't pay for your property damage fines and have to defend you in court," Kai smirked darkly as he shredded another demon into pieces, quickly taking down another demon. "Go crazy then."

Kai immediately leapt back as Tala immediately changed into his Fallen One form, lunging towards the demons and shredding through them with his claws. Spencer chuckled lightly as he got a go signal from Kai before changing into his golem form once more and grabbing Salima by her tentacles and slamming her against the wall. Bryan found Kai holding them back before falling into his harpy form and letting out a loud sonar wave. Ian dodged another attack as he slid under another demon and sliced off the demon's leg.

"Tch, this is a suicidal battle," Ami bit her lower lip and released her volley of little missiles, jumping away before kicking another demon with her bladed boot. "Tala, pull back! Pull back all your teammates! Kai, pull them back!"

Kai remained silent as he immediately cut down the surrounding demons as the other weaker demons started rushing in on them. Seeing that they were winning the battle by sheer numbers, the demons continued attacking the humans as Johnny began swinging his halberd to fend of the rest. Many of the hunters lay dead on the ground despite having some of the beybladers use their bitbeasts to take them out. Rikana chuckled lightly as she sat down on one of the debris while watching the hunters retreat. Much to her amazement and admonishment, the Blitzkrieg Boys showed no intentions in retreating and instead fought harder than ever. The demons fell by the battalions as Kai zoomed past with a burst of _makai_ with his arm turning into its demonic form and allowed him to shred through the masses. Ian used his Scylla-like form and devoured the other demons rushing towards him with his heads devouring the other demons. Spencer smashed and crushed the other demons with his weight and smashed them with his fists. Tala shredded through in his Shadowalker form with their heads rolling on the ground.

"Tch, it looks like these boys have accepted the challenge," Rikana folded her legs and arms elegantly, snickering lightly. "Very well, challenge accepted."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's Chapter 6! Please review!**


	7. Siege at the East II

**Me: I don't own Beyblade!**

"_Talking to the bitbeast"_

"**Bitbeast talking"**

Chapter 7 – Siege at the East II

Rikana didn't know whether to condescending and haughty about her army wasting down the stamina of the organization's best warriors or horrified by how easily five boys plus three wimps managed to reduce her army into one-fourth its original size.

She knew that the _nekojin _had special abilities and Kane fared pretty well for a human using a devil-based weapon. Zeo, formerly being a robot, managed to push fatigue to the farthest end of his mind as his bullets started tailing them down accurately. However, Rikana never expected Kai to lose his usual limiter. The two toned haired male leapt high into the air and decapitated demons without question. He showed no signs of fatigue or stress as his hand quickly went to his blade as heads began rolling on the ground. Tala chopped down a majority of them with his Rippling Blade while Bryan zoomed through a whole path, leaving nothing but a pile of demonic corpses slashed in half. Spencer easily penetrated through iron-armoured demons with one swing of his blade as the sharp butt end of his claymore shattered through the skull as he jammed into one of the creature's heads. Ian stretched out his arm and ensnared demons' limbs and necks before pulling it back to easily decapitate or dismember.

"You boys are truly monsters," Rikana chuckled humourlessly, watching her four generals assume their places by her side. "What happened to the other hunters?"

"They have all taken refuge inside," Mariam glanced at the demon corpses littered on the ground, shaking her head distastefully. "Who knew they were capable of fighting an army like this?"

_They live to fight, Rikana. That is the sole purpose of their existence._

Rikana remembered Boris' haunting words as she remembered tearing through Biovolt for the first time. She had starved herself from guts and unwittingly, the woman had entered the Forbidden Land of all Shadowalkers. Rikana remembered the 83 warriors and many hundred trainees sent to face her. She had her fill and remembered the terrified expressions of all the warriors facing her. She chuckled in amusement and remembered all the blood splattering on the ground until she felt a huge scar across her chest. Her features distorted with anger and rage, remembering the five trainees that had engaged her and defeated her without problems. The top fighters of that time, Lance, Arthur, Oswald, Lars and Alexander had engaged her and ended up awakening on the situation in itself. With five new helpers, Rikana had easily used them but Lance had defected. Arthur however was slain by a huge drill arm that rammed through him, Oswald had his body chopped in two despite having strong armour and Lars had been outrun despite being known as Lightning Feet Lars. Alexander found himself in pieces and she had a huge deep gash that refused to heal from that newbie at that time.

_That little rat...!_

Rikana hissed darkly as Ray managed to shoot a needle near her when Zeo and Kane stood behind him with their guns and bow and arrows ready to fire. Her eyes narrowed into dangerous demonic slits as she lunged to take down Ray until a missile knocked her back and more bullets rained on her. In a furious fit of rage, Rikana roared and sent her extendable claws but not before Ray brought out a hidden blade from his sleeves and something had reduced the nails into nothing but shreds and pieces. Her eyes widened when she saw Kai suddenly reappear right in front of her with his claymore reducing her arm into nothing but useless meat chunks. Howling in rage, a new arm suddenly burst forth and stabbed him to which he suddenly vanished as she noticed how Kai's legs had changed. An amused smirk appeared on her lips as she saw the satanic murderous intent in Kai's eyes. Though his face betrayed no expression, Rikana could feel the turbulent violent waves of anger and vengeance from looking at his eyes and the wild burst of _makai_. His Flashfire Blade no longer made its appearance but instead was replaced by a blade that started running wildly and shredding everything indiscriminately.

"Such a disgusting technique and here I thought Kai was about finesse and technique," Rikana smoothly chuckled, tousling and twirling black wavy strands of hair. "Well then, let's see how long he can use that technique without submitting to his darkness."

Bryan dashed through the other demons, hacking away their legs as Kai started shredding through the other demons. Both Technique Demons fought back to back until Tala landed with them as their techniques started bringing down the demons. With his Rippling Fang technique, Tala whipped the blade in some wave-like pattern before hacking off the demon's head quickly. Kai had focused all his _makai_ into his arm as he noticed his veins pulsing and bulging. He could feel his sanity slowly slipping away but focused heavily on keeping his mind intact. As his arm continued to fly, the demons found themselves reduced to nothing but shreds as Spencer started chopping some in half. Ian swung in with his warped technique, the Dust Eater, before swinging out to decapitate them.

"Tch, we better regroup – we can't keep going no matter how much _makai_ we're loaded with," Tala kicked one aside, whirling his blade once again for a snappy strike. "Blitzkrieg, move out!"

Before they could move out, Tala found a lightning bolt narrowly missing his face and found Garland entering the battlefield with his own blade singing in the air. Crusher followed with two swords just like Spencer and stomped on the demons before swinging his blade and knocking them down. Ming-Ming danced in with her blade swinging clumsily although she managed to get a hang of it. Ray continued pushing his assault in tandem with Mystel whose blade managed to hack off Mariah's tail. The pink haired cat hissed angrily before whipping her tails towards Mystel until Kane blew them up and Zeo loaded the mouth with Orihalcum bullets. Mariah screeched in pain before kicking Ray away with her two hind legs and slamming Mystel towards the walls. Zeo jumped up and imbedded three bullets into her back until Queen unleashed her feather blades towards him. Brooklyn leapt high in the air and calmly chopped off the whips carrying the feather blades before kicking her down.

"Brooklyn," Zeo stared aghast as the orange haired boy landed gracefully on the ground, springing up again. "How did he...?"

"Brooklyn was named the King of Darkness for two reasons – one was because of his Bitbeast, Zeus and secondly," Garland shivered darkly, feeling the coldness from Brooklyn's _makai_. "His power was said to be worthy of a Single Digit. But there was quite a problem..."

Brooklyn got knocked down and landed straight into the ground, staying there and lying motionlessly. The demon stared at him for a moment before walking away and attacking the other Slayers around him. Zeo blinked several times before glancing at Garland who sighed deeply at his teammate.

"He's one lazy bastard. He plays dead when the demon isn't up to his standards hence his other title Brooklyn the Sloth," Garland deflected another attack, bowing his way out before flashing away. "Sorry, I gotta run."

Nodding wordlessly, Zeo couldn't help but gawk at Garland's sudden movement and easily allowed him to cut through the demons. Bryan's had more brutality in his technique while Garland carried finesse into the technique. The pale blue haired male seemingly phased through the demon before cutting him down while Bryan just rammed past the demon before leaving an afterimage of himself behind. Spencer used both his blades to spring Kai into the air as the two toned haired male cut down the flying demons before sailing through to clash with Mariam. The blue haired female scowled darkly as she sent her thin black ribbon strips to try and strike him down. To no avail however, Kai evaded them easily and even shredded some into pieces. He somersaulted over some of her attacks before deflecting the others away, changing his trajectory in mid-air.

"Tch, you're becoming a pain," Mariam combined her black ribbon strips to drill him down. "I'll destroy you!"

Much to her horror, Kai managed to swim past the blade and land right on the arm past the drill. Her eyes widened in surprise as he managed to deflect the ribbons before running towards her. She always knew Kai was never the reckless type; if there was one thing he prided himself on, it would be his capability to calmly yet eerily analyse his opponent, find its weak spot before dispatching it efficiently. Yet, her eyes widened and her body trembled violently from the satanic glare coming from the two toned haired teen as his blade ripped through her ribbons and his blade started burn and glow. Flames burned her black ribbon strips away as she launched her hair to stop him. Kai relentlessly continued and managed to use her attacks as a spring board to send him flying towards her. Without any hesitation, Kai impaled her on his blade before sending her straight to the ground and lodging the blade into the concrete. Mariam's mind and fibres screamed at her to get up and move away but the pure density of Kai's _makai_ energy shoved her down despite him being in his human form. She looked straight into his eyes and much to her horror; Kai had barely activated 20 percent of his _makai_.

_He's a monster! All the power he's been showing me was him holding back_!

"K-Kai," - tears began to flow freely from her eyes as Kai continued to pin down her larger form with his human-form. "P-Please help me...!"

Kai stonily stared back at her, unleashing more power from his hands. "There's only one way I can help you and that's to kill you. I can't pull you back."

Mariam swallowed hard at the level of Kai's professionalism; how was he able to put his mission's objective before his own personal feelings? She was his girlfriend for crying out loud! Shivering and trembling violently at the weight of his _makai_, Mariam could barely come up with a sneak attack as Kai placed more force as if to break her from the inside. Her eyes widened when she reverted back to her human form and his _makai_ easily overpowered hers. He showed no signs of Falling either and continued to break her ribs. Sickening cracks echoed in her ears as she began to struggle and kick until Kai easily subdued her with his knees alone.

"Even though you have her face, the one I fell in love with is dead," Kai kept a cold straight face as he let out one final punch, ripping her heart out and throwing it aside.

Rikana stared in shock as the blood splattered against his pale face as he got up fro Mariam's lifeless naked human corpse. All the other demons within the surrounding vicinity began to back up in horror as Kai silently stood up with blood on his hands and his blade coated with it as well. His eyes darted towards Rikana who staggered back fearfully at the sight of the bloodied boy. However, what horrified her more was the malicious sociopathic grin that crossed the two toned haired boy's face as his eyes became demonic red. The engraved letters on his claymore lit up in flames as a flaming phoenix appeared behind him, cloaked with red and black.

There was nothing in his eyes.

Not even a shred of remorse or a tinge of sorrow.

But there was one emotion that flashed in his eyes.

That was Vengeance.

"I'm going to waste you, here and now," Kai coldly smirked with his eyes lighting up with a sardonic glint.

Rikana yelped as Kai lunged towards her without a warning and let his arm fall and become a wildly swinging blade. Despite his angry state, Kai managed to keep his strategy intact as Rikana tried to pierce him with her extendable claws to no avail. He pushed himself away with a butterfly kick and darted right towards her again with his wildly swinging blade. Rikana clucked her tongue as she began to desperately block the attacks. His blade first took off her arm as she tried to slice him down only for him to sprint away and make her leave a crater. He rolled away before using the momentum to launch himself back at her with his blade targeting every limb of her body. Rikana staggered back as her leg came off until she instantly regenerated it to which Kai burned off and cauterized the wound shut.

"You little bitch," Rikana growled at the smell of searing flesh as she launched herself at him. "I will destroy you!"

"Hn," Kai coldly smirked as he suddenly reappeared behind, preparing to decapitate her. "Yeah right."

Without an open wound to regenerate from, Rikana leapt away on one leg before slashing it open and growing a new limb. Her eyes widened as Kai suddenly reappeared behind her with his flaming blade and burned a wound shut again when he took off her left arm. She had never seen his blade fly that fast and Mariah had charged in trying to help her. With her man-eating tails, Kai quickly spun around and chopped off all her tails as his blade went to her throat.

"Mariah," Ray darted towards her as Kai suddenly just went for a full roundhouse kick and sent her flying back instead of decapitating her.

"You're a monster. You barely show your girlfriend pity but you show your teammate's girlfriend pity," Rikana let out a hollow chuckle before lunging towards him with her claws, clashing with him and pushing him back. "You're a heartless bastard."

Kai coldly chuckled as his blade easily chopped off her arm before he kicked her hard and imbedded his blade into her chest. "It takes one to know one."

Her eyes widened as Kai prepared to decapitate her until a lance pierced him and sent him towards the wall. Her eyes widened as she found a black centaur standing before her and throwing Kai aside. Kai slammed against the wall with the lance piercing him through and knocking him out. Tala brought down the weaker demons as the army lay wasted before them. Spencer breathed heavily before knocking down one last Shadowalker and letting Ian take the credit of cutting its head off. The only ones remaining then were the black centaur, Rikana and the three other generals. Mariam lay on the floor, dead.

"Wild Horse Lance," Rikana breathed in relief chuckling in amusement. "I didn't know that you decided to show up."

Lance chuckled in annoyance, pulling out his spear and letting Kai fall to the ground. "Don't get me wrong. I simply want the lands here in the East. Your little rebellion and army decided to pave that pathway for me. Besides, I was quite amused and interested as to why five of the biggest energies gathered at one area here in the east and left the north unguarded."

The Blitzkrieg Boys stared shock and admonishment, now there were two Fallen Ones in one area. That exactly didn't really ring well for them. Kai currently cut them off and focused purely on killing Rikana and the rest of them were running low on _makai_. He really chose a good time to show up! Spencer gritted his teeth as he relocated his shoulder back into its place while Bryan shoved off the corpses that piled on top of him. Tala scowled deeply as he tightened his grip on his sword and looked at the bloody massacre Kai had left behind before noticing his brother completely knocked out. There was no way they had the power to fight two Fallen Ones at once! Having the three generals with Rikana was bad enough!

"Holy shit, we've got two badasses in one area," Bryan tightened his grip on his sword as his lips curved into a maniacal smile. "I say we whoop 'em!"

"Tch, Tala we can't win this," Garland bit his lower lip in defeat, shaking his head. "We'll be committing suicide if we continue to push the issue!"

Tala glanced at his members and the other hunters that had remained on the upper portion, clucking his tongue in annoyance. "Tch, shit!"

Unfortunately for the Blitzkrieg Boys, this was the first time they have ever been completely outclassed.

Ian drew himself to his full height but fell down, completely exhausted by the swinging to and fro. Bryan felt his legs falling and pushed all his _makai_ back before it became irreversible. Kai lay on the ground unconscious and only Spencer and Tala were standing upright. Although exhausted beyond imagination, Tala fought back the urge to fall and began rippling his blade once again. He could only buy time but at least they had four powerhouses instead of one and now that Kai had mastered Falling – he could easily take his place. However, the pride and ego they had from having a clean record was about to be stained. At least he could try taking out one and making sure the damage is a whole lot less next time they try to attack them again.

"Spencer, grab Ian, Bryan and Kai. Get out of here," Tala let his eyes glow icy blue as the winds started to roar. "Things are going to freeze up here and I don't think any of you guys are willing to fight in my evolved form. Bryan and Ian, tell Kai that he's a douche bag and tell him sorry for falling without him. I'm sorry you two, go inside. It's going to get cold outside."

Ian gawked as he tried standing up only to fall. "Tala, we're not leaving you...!"

"We fight and fall together," Bryan hissed venomously as his own steely grey eyes began gleaming darkly. "We fucking agreed on that, Tala!"

Tala chuckled bitterly, gripping his sword tight. "I can only buy you guys some time. Evacuate the whole area and make sure not a living soul is left here."

"Fuck you, Ianov."

Tala swivelled his head towards Kai who had healed his wounds with his eyes gleaming demonic red. "This battle isn't over until I say so!"

The red head chuckled at his twin brother before letting his _makai_ flow out, feeling the energy rushing through their very fibres. "Well then, shall we begin?"

Rikana gawked as both boys launched themselves towards Lance with their blades blocking arrows. Mariah growled and unleashed her man-eating tails at Tala who had his ass covered by Kai with his Flashfire Blade. Annoyed with her, Kai swooped down before taking out all her legs before slicing her body in half. She yowled angrily before Kai chopped more of her tails and imbedded his sword into her body several times before forcing her down. Salima's tentacles flew towards Tala as he swam through the air while blocking the arrows firing towards him. Lance prepared to give him a good kick with his hind legs until he suddenly fell down on his butt, revealing Ian who had been cutting through his legs.

"You," Lance had kicked Ian down as he hurled his javelin towards the small boy only to have him dart and attack again.

Furious, he unravelled his arm into ribbons and threw them towards Ian until Bryan swooped down and grabbed the smaller fighter out of the way before taking out the front legs and letting him fall down. Spencer deflected Queen's attacks as she unleashed more projectiles towards him only to have them miss horribly when Kai injected his own _makai_ into her attack with a smirk on his face. Garland went straight for Salima with her tentacles flying as he vanished from her view and took out more of her tentacles. She shot out her tongue only to have it wedged in between Crusher's two swords while Mystel jumped up to chop it down. Ray backed Kai up as more projectiles flew into his face with needles.

"Are you sure you want to stay out here," Kai raised an eyebrow at his _nekojin_ teammate. "Eventually, you're going to have to kill Mariah."

Ray swallowed hard before nodding stiffly, knowing the consequences. "Eventually I'm going to have to fight her, Kai. I might as well get used to fighting her now..."

Seeing the crestfallen expression on the _nekojin_'s face, Kai sighed bitterly before leaping up into the air and cutting Salima's body and tentacles to pieces. Ray tangoed with Mariah as Bryan cut down the tails to prevent Ray from being eaten alive. Missiles flew as Kai leapt on some of them to have them fire straight towards the floor and crash beneath her. The ground caved under Salima as she fell and forced herself back into her human form. She prepared to climb out until Kane had his bow and arrow in her face, lock and loaded with a missile.

"K-Kane, please, wait," Salima whimpered as she tried to reach out for him.

Kane felt his hands trembling and his whole resolve wavering, fighting back his tears. "Salima, I have no idea how I'm going to transform you back and even Kai couldn't save Mariam despite him knowing how to do Controlled Falling. You guys fell too far..."

Queen fell on the ground as all her arms lay littered on the ground, being stepped on by Spencer who had two blades against her throat. "Tch, you stupid blonde...!"

Salima couldn't believe what had happened to her and the other girls but seeing Mariam's unmoving body on the ground sent her mind reeling. How did that manage to happen? She had never been exposed too much to _makai_ before. Mariam had always been protected in the Russian organization so where did it come from? Her body throbbed as she looked at her reflection on the broken metal bars and realized how her once chocolate brown eyes now had a sickly demonic yellow tinge. She looked at her naked form, drawing back completely horrified. Her skin had been blotchy with black spots and her teeth no longer looked human.

"I... I just wanted to avenge him," Salima began to whimper as tears fell out of her eyes. "He was so nice to me..."

Kane blinked several times; where did that come from?

"He always stood by me. He was always my partner. I loved him, I loved him," Salima's voice slowly increased into a hysterical wail. "I LOVED HIM!"

All of a sudden, a ghostly aura emerged from Salima's broken body and revealed another young woman emerging from it. Salima then dropped onto the ground in a crumpled heap as the woman stepped over her body. She had short auburn coloured hair and looked almost the same size as Kane. The Australian Japanese male gawked as he looked away from her naked body, shaking his head while keeping his bow steady. She had a melancholic expression as she walked towards Kane, ignoring Salima's broken body.

"I loved him. Give him back to me," she continued muttering it like a mantra, walking towards Kane with an outstretched arm.

_What... what is this...?_

Kane staggered back and felt the rush of adrenaline rushing through his body. He could hear his fibres screaming in horror and agony and telling him to run but his feet cemented themselves to the ground. The woman continued to advance towards him as he staggered back fearfully, biting his lower lip and trying to keep his bow steady. The level of _makai_ smacked straight into his face as his knees nearly buckled beneath him.

"Shit, shit, shit, move," Kane struggled to move as she finally got close to him with her finger about to touch his forehead. _Shit, I'm going to die!_

Before she could touch him, a loud solid _clang_ rang in his ears as he found Ray, Kai, Bryan and Tala with their blades locked and the ghostly image gone. Ray had resorted to using his Chinese blade instead of his usual knife and needle shooter while Tala, Bryan and Kai had their signature claymores. Rikana's eyes widened when she saw the ghastly image fade away and narrowed her eyes.

"She can't possibly be," Rikana trailed off in horror until Bryan suddenly flashed in front of her, grabbing her neck. "Ack!"

"Who the hell was that!? Why is she still here," Bryan roared and impaled his blade through her stomach with a deadly low hiss, tightening his grip. "Where did you find a bitch with a _makai_ so huge that it surpasses a Fallen One!?"

Before she could answer the question, the ground began to rumble as Mariam's body slowly lifted off the ground with black ribbons slowly appearing. Their eyes widened as her human form vanished and instead something sprouted from the lower part of her body. As the top grew, the Blitzkrieg Boys and everyone else could only gawk in horror as she revealed hock joints, black ribbons and bladed appendages on each arm. Blades and ribbons surrounded her jet black skinned body as she stood taller than them.

"Holy crack," Ian twitched and disgust, shaking his head. "HOW DID THAT THING MANAGE TO COMBINE KAI'S FORM WITH MARIAM'S!?"

Kai's eyes widened in realization; Kai remembered the first time he had fought Rikana as a trainee and he had his arm torn off. He was one of the lucky trainees who had only managed to lose an arm and grow it back. The others were either, decapitated, smashed or completely sliced in half.

"You," Kai growled angrily before launching himself towards Rikana as black ribbons shot out with many blades sprouting out to reduce him to pieces. "Tch!"

Using the Flashfire Blade, Kai deflected the blades from the more horrific creature than Mariam's Fallen form. Tala jumped high into the air and deflected the ribbons before swinging his blade to decapitate her only to have him knocked aside by a tail. Ray glanced to one side and now found Mariah not only as a three tailed cat but now had thirteen tails and her arms with armoured with metal plating. From her back, she managed to sprout wings like Bryan's Fallen form. Queen immediately resumed her Fallen form only to have her transformed into something similar to Spencer.

"She didn't," Spencer gawked in admonishment.

Ian could only shake his head, biting his lower lip.

"It looks like she did."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 7! Please don't forget to review!**


	8. Horrors of the Siege

**Me: I don't own beyblade!**

"**Bitbeast talking"**

"_Talking to Bitbeast"_

**Chapter 8 – Horrors of the Siege**

"Goddamn it, she fused our flesh with theirs and turned them into bigger bitches," Bryan dodged another shot as he aimed straight for Lance, blocking the other ribbons and glanced at Kai as the two sailed in the air. "Kai, how the fucking hell did she create shit like that?!"

"That wasn't Mariam," Kai deflected another ribbon before shredding it into pieces. "Her attack pattern was too awkward and flawed. She knows everything about me – inside and out."

The lilac haired falcon blinked in disbelief, dodging another shot instinctively. "What the fuck – what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"She must've crafted their bodies from scratch if that thing suddenly emerged from Salima's body," Ian jumped onto one of the lances before deflecting another, avoiding another arrow from Lance's crossbow. "There's a huge possibility that the girls are still alive. She must've just taken their flesh in order to create something that could infiltrate the tower. Technically, what she created back there was what we could politically correctly call Kai and Mariam's baby's Fallen form. After all, she used his flesh, mixed it with Mariam's and made one whole new bitch. The concept is basically having Kai and Mariam fucking each other and having a baby together then, making it Fall. I bet she did that to the other girls too. After all, who wouldn't want the missing shreds of flesh Tala, you and I have shed off when we went bonkers and the arms and legs Spencer and Kai lost after getting hacked at for analysis?"

Bryan scowled deeply as he twisted his body in mid-air to avoid another attack with his sword chopping off one of Queen's segmented arms. "So, we're just gonna have to fuck up her plans and mess up her castle, leave a huge mess and then we can go to Bora-Bora?"

"Yep, _Boracay_ – I've been wanting to go for that 15 shots challenge," Ian grinned cheerfully, deflecting another shot before chopping off with ribbons. "Besides, I wanna see how strong the _Lambanog_ is. From what I hear, it can kill a horse and be used as rocket fuel additive. It's gotta be good stuff. Then we can go to the metropolitan region for the bazaars and the drag races along the highways – I want that _Ube_ Jam everyone's been talking about before we head back to Russia."

Bryan grinned psychotically and excitedly at the idea; an alcohol that can down a horse and be rocket fuel additive? That sounded extremely interesting. "You can have your bottle of jam. But I want to test out the _Lambanog. _Obviously, they haven't heard of me yet. But getting back to the point, after we push them back – we just head straight to the shithole?"

"If we're going to bank on the chances of Mariam and the others still alive along with that woman," Ian bit his lower lip before stretching out his arm, ensnaring on Mariah's legs and chopping them off. "We're going to have to cut these three down before we can analyse and hope that they're just copies. I can't believe she fused Bryan's flesh with Mariah's – the thought is almost as bad as Mariah fucking Bryan behind kitty boy's back! Although, the thirteen tails and the armoured claws I think came from Tala so – it's a freakin' threesome!"

Bryan drew back horrified, wincing and twitching at the thought. "Aww shit, no. Too pink, too fluffy and she's a fucking energizer bunny!"

Kai chuckled in amusement and swung his blade for the Flashfire Blade, sliding past the ribbons with a faint smile. "Heh, that's the same thing I told Ray the first time."

With all the lower ranked Shadowalkers and regular demons dead on the ground, the Blitzkrieg Boys along with the Justice 5 Team plus Ray, Zeo and Kane dealt with the bigger Shadowalkers or what they all called the Fallen Ones. Tala deflected another whip attack from Queen as she unleashed more poles in attempt to stab him from her mouth. Rikana faced off Garland as the pale blue haired boy dodged away before vaulting himself forward to take off her other arm. However, she immediately regenerated it and impaled his afterimage after Garland evaded the attack. As she tried to stab him from behind, Brooklyn lazily deflected her attack before swatting it away and cutting off her arm. She swung her other arm while her dismembered area grew another arm to strike down Brooklyn when she found her attack flying somewhere else.

"Tch, you're another puppet-master monster Boris created," Rikana scowled darkly, extending her claws to rip him apart. "Who are you?"

Brooklyn shrugged nonchalantly before suddenly reappearing behind her, clashing his blade against her wing. "I'm the second-generation Anti-Warrior of Boris' project – my name's Brooklyn Masefield."

Rikana could only assume that Brooklyn was supposedly a new and improved version of Kai's former role. Her attacks began to miss as Brooklyn didn't seemingly move as she felt her arm with a slight nudge. With an annoyed snort, she leapt high into the air and started deflecting Brooklyn's attacks without much success. His blade had severed her arm and soon her leg as she regenerated her limbs back. She watched his eyes carefully before defending herself from his attack once more, watching a small blue haired girl back him up by tangling and chopping off her wings. Clucking her tongue in annoyance, she kicked Ming-Ming back until Brooklyn managed to control the force she had put in her kick as Mystel appeared and hacked it off. Kai on the other hand had finally chopped Lance's centurial body into pieces as Lance lay on the ground, crippled and half his body torn off. Black and red flames danced around him as he noticed dark fury blazing in the younger male's eyes.

"Not bad, I'm surprised you kept that bestial move," Lance chuckled darkly as Kai stood over him with cold demonic red eyes staring down at him, sighing deeply. "What was that technique called again? Heh, now I remember – your former title... before you became Flashfire Kai..."

Kai pressed the cold steel against Lance's neck with a cold fury dancing in his crimson eyes. "I never knew I had to resort to that technique again..."

Lance chuckled lightly as he glanced at his former apprentice. Although he had been tasked to train Tala, he found stronger connection to the Hiwatari heir. He remembered how Tala was quite impulsive and always jumping into things. Kai thought things through, leaving nothing to chance. Their combat technique was extremely similar; he chose more graceful movements that left no energy wasted. He never realized he would attach himself to the boy and now that he had become a part of the Shadowalkers – he never expected himself to be slain by his own pupil. With a slight pushing and persuasion on his part, Boris allowed him to train the troublesome child. Kai always had the tendency to try and run away and always did things with a blasé attitude, almost giving out the cover of Biovolt. Although he himself was never loyal to the organization in itself, he found himself enjoying the Hiwatari heir's company. Seeing himself at the other end of his pupil's blade, the man chuckled with a bittersweet smirk; he would not have it any other way.

"At least it's you and not Tala," Lance shook his head and glanced at the other people fighting. "Or any of those other humans – that would have been a disgraceful end for a former number one."

Kai smirked lightly and charged his _makai _into his arm, preparing to let his blade loose. "I'll do my best though to make your end fitting for that of a former number one... Wild Horse Lance."

"I'll be watching over you, kid - no," Lance chuckled lightly as he closed his eyes to let the final blow kill him. "Infinity Blade Kai."

With that, the former number one met his end as Kai finally decapitated him. The two toned haired male remained emotionless before jumping away and helping Spencer deal with Mariam's armoured hide. Spencer grunted and made his sword spring up using the floor beneath him to dig deeper into her armour, irritated by Queen's hardened defence. Tala on the other hand continued pressing against Mariah who had thirteen tails striking at him with Bryan pinioning her wings without much success. Garland zoomed back and forth with lightning flashes as he severed Mariah's thirteen tails only to have them grow back again.

"Damn it, she's being a total bitch," Bryan scowled darkly as he activated ten percent of his _makai_. "It makes me want to punch a fucking duck!"

Garland scoffed in annoyance, flashing right past Mariah's leg and cutting it down. "Your sense of combat is so brutal; it's almost retarded."

Brooklyn scrunched up his nose in admonishment, deflecting another attack absentmindedly. "Besides, what did the ducks do to you?"

"It's just an expression," Bryan rolled his eyes sarcastically, jumping over another of Queen's attacks before swinging his blade like a baseball bat to deflect another shot. "Goddamn it, how many of this shit are there?!"

Queen let out a feral snarly before attacking Crusher who parried her blades while Spencer dug his blades into her armour. Seeing that his sword had been lodged into the gap, Spencer released more _makai_ as his blue eyes shined an eerie liquid blue colour before he jammed the blade down even lower and severed her arm. She wailed in agonizing pain before kicking Spencer against the wall and prepared to destroy him until Ian entangled himself amongst her legs with his Dust Eater technique and sent her falling.

_This fight is impossible..._

The moment the other members of Boris' mutant brigade showed up, Rikana knew that her chances of winning had dwindled into a horrible negative. Glancing at the other demons, she snapped her fingers as Queen immediately pulled away from Spencer, Mariam vanished as well and returned to Rikana's side along with Mariah.

"I've had enough of a show," Rikana chuckled in amusement as she leapt back, keeping her holier-than-thou tone. "I do not intend to drag on a pointless fight."

Bryan lunged towards her with his blade humming loudly, letting his cold grey eyes shine brightly. "Well guess what - fuck you, bitch!"

"Tch, I'm not letting you get away," Garland flashed towards her with his own _makai_ surging through his body.

Kai and Tala descended upon her from the sky as four blades slammed into one another as Rikana and the three girls had vanished. The whole place fell into a deadly silence as everyone looked around at the insane destruction of demons. Buildings had been destroyed, glass windows had been shattered and there were some cars that had been turned over. The road had been destroyed with a huge crevice and gap in the middle in some awkward line. Street lamps crashed to the ground in a distorted shape and there were sparks coming from the live wires that had been torn from the electric poles. Kane walked over to Salima's body, feeling out the torn flesh. He couldn't believe that Salima had turned into a monster.

"Hey Yamashita."

Kane swivelled his head to find Ian walking towards him with a suitcase, opening up and revealing science tools. "What's that for?"

"You're gonna have to let me pick a few pieces of DNA from your so-called girlfriend," Ian flipped open his box and began picking up pieces of Salima's torn flesh. "I'm gonna check whether or not Rikana did what I think she did or not."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The hunters remained silent as many of them busied around and tended to the other hunters' wounds. Tala sat on one side as he looked at the gashes on his arm, remembering the multiple demons that had desperately clawed at him. He let out a hollow chuckle before taking a look at the other wounds on his body, noticing Kai sitting on one side. His twin brother, as he had noted him to be, had remained eerily quiet with an empty yet angry look in his eyes. Kai looked at his sword and his hand as he remained silent on his seat.

"Yo," Tala walked up before sitting next to him, clasping his hands together. "So, you got any plans that I should know of before we jump in?"

_You're gonna go out there and chop her down aren't you?_

Kai knew the subliminal message behind Tala's words as he found himself staring back at the icy blue eyes of his captain. "Do you really need to ask that?"

The red head shrugged nonchalantly with a bitter chuckle, leaning against the wall. "I just needed to check if the wimps were coming along. I'm bringing the Justice Nitwits for back-up if ever. They're the only morons who can keep up with us."

"How about we bring Barthrez Battalion? They've got a pretty good line-up."

Tala and Kai looked up to find Bryan sauntering towards them with his arm in a sling, prompting Tala to slack his jaw at him. "The fuck happened to you?"

Bryan shrugged uncaringly, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "I blame Spencer and his tendency to flip people over when they touch his left shoulder."

"More like your idiocy in forgetting not to grab Spencer from behind," Kai smirked lightly, standing up and strapping his sword on. "Anyway, we better start moving. I don't have any intention on staying here any longer. Rikana's made enough shit as is."

"Then we better hurry up then."

The three Blitzkrieg Boys looked up and found Ian and Spencer walking towards them. Ian pulled out a vial, revealing a piece of flesh he had picked off Salima's dead corpse.

"This thing was just a really good replication of Salima. If that's the case for her," Ian pocketed the vial, strapping on his own claymore. "Then, there's a pretty good damn chance that she did that to the other three. They all might still be alive and kicking. Just probably not in the best condition but a whole lot better than being dead and demonic."

Spencer cracked his knuckles, glancing around. "Where can we get the nearest speed boat? According to the readings and the documents, she managed to make her way to one of the islands far out from here. She's heading through Osaka as we speak to head down south to her islands."

"You boys are not going anywhere."

The five boys looked up and revealed Ami, standing in front of them with her arms folded.

"I am not letting you boys out," Ami glared firmly at the five boys, staring down at them fearlessly. "I understand your rage and hatred towards Rikana but we can't rush things. If you boys lead out an attack on the island, what if Hiro decides to make an attack? Nobody here is capable of taking him out!"

Tala narrowed his eyes for a moment to ponder before gesturing to the team behind him, grinning amusedly. "The Wannabe Justice League can take them out."

"Hey!"

"If you think about it, Garland is the next best thing to Ian," Bryan folded his arms with a raised eyebrow, shrugging absentmindedly. "He was one of Boris' favourites too and you got whacko Brooklyn on the job. Brooklyn's Kai's successor since Boris wanted someone who could kick the shits out of us. I think you guys will be fine without us. Besides, the best way to get rid of the stench..."

The Blitzkrieg Boys smirked darkly and determinedly as Tala sheathed his sword and gestured to his whole team.

"...Is to go straight to the goddamn source," Tala grinned maniacally as he stepped forward, walking past Ami with his own teammates following him.

The hunters remained silent as they watched the five boys head out of the area. Everyone couldn't believe what kind of stamina the five boys had and Ami was left wondering what made them into such killing machines in the first place. She knew Boris was crazy but not that kind of psychotic or perhaps, sociopathic would have been the better term. As the Blitzkrieg Boys made their way through, Tala headed towards the hanger and found a wide variety of jet planes just ready to take off. A huge grin crossed his features as he dangled the keys in front of his teammates. However, the moment they saw that their captain had the keys to the jet – all four boys paled completely as they stared at the clinking keys in the red head's hand.

"I'm driving," he sang with a huge excited grin, prompting the four boys to jump at Tala.

"Tal, give the keys to me," Spencer opened his palm to make Tala hand over the keys, raising an eyebrow. "We don't want a repeat of the last time..."

"Goddamn it Tala," Bryan shook his head, advancing towards the red haired male. "I'm not letting you kill me! I've got more shit to do!"

"Tala, you're fucking insane," Kai shook his head vehemently as he placed his hand on his claymore's hilt, preparing to take off Tala's hand. "We'll die before we even get to kill her!"

"Tala, bro – I love you man, but not enough to entrust my life into your horrible driving!"

Now there was a very good reason why Tala should never drive any vehicle.

Each and every member of the Blitzkrieg Boys had an intense skill set with the "Divine Mech Talent" (as Ian dubs it) as one of them. The best pilot/driver they had obviously was Spencer. He barely blew his top and drove safely, never taking risks. In fact, he was the family driver if he was around the house. Surprisingly, second to him was Bryan although he was much more of a speed demon. He managed to control the vehicle without getting anyone killed despite his easy goading into racing and breaking the speed limit. Third to him was Kai; although he was less risk taking than Bryan, the Windwalker refused and declared a rule about "baby brothers not driving when the adults are around". He had earned himself a couple of bruises and missing limbs for awhile from the two toned haired male. Ian on the other hand was the youngest and the people making the licenses wouldn't allow him because they thought he was only a grade school student. Tala well – he managed to crash Kai's Maseratti the first time, wrapped a golf cart around a post and crashed into a trash can with a bicycle. How he managed to do that – nobody knew and even Ian couldn't explain despite him taking a double major in both Physics and Chemistry. Pretty soon, the whole team gave up trying to teach him how to drive.

"Aww come on guys, I'm your captain and what I say goes," Tala flipped the keys around and strode to the plane. "Come on!"

"Fuck no," Kai lunged at Tala and wrestled him for the keys, causing the two to tumble on the ground. "Gimme that now!"

"Get the hell of me, you freakin' rapist!"

"What!? Where the fuck did that come from!? I don't wanna die before my 20th birthday! Spence at least got to live until 23!"

"I AM THE CAPTAIN! YOU OBEY ME!"

"WELL GUESS WHAT!? I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!"

Unknown to them, the keys had flown out of the fight and landed in Spencer's hands. The blonde sighed as Bryan and Ian glanced at both Tala and Kai who were throwing punches and rolling on the ground. With a sigh, Spencer pocketed the keys before picking up the two boys by their collars and smacking their heads together.

"ENOUGH," Spencer raised his voice a little before, hearing "ow's" from both boys. "Now Kai, I understand your apprehensions. Tala's insane; he has no capacity to drive whatsoever. But that doesn't mean you guys have to tackle each other for it. Tala, let me drive alright?"

Tala pouted impishly as he dangled from the height Spencer lifted him from the ground. "Hmph, fine. But you're gonna miss my fabulous driving."

"Sure we will," Kai snickered with a sarcastic roll of his eyes, stepping past Tala. "I'd rather take a leap of faith."

"We're going with you."

The five boys turned around and found Ray, Zeo and Kane standing behind them with their own weapons armed and ready. Kane had ditched his purple shirt and went for a rugged look with his visor looked onto a band. Ray ditched his usual Chinese robes and went into something more relatable to a Chinese assassin. Zeo remained the same but now he had another weapon strapped onto his back.

"Well, you guys better keep up then if you're coming with us," Tala chuckled darkly with an annoyed snort, cracking his knuckles. "We don't normally sit back like pussies and wait for shit that we dream of to become a reality."

Ray nodded stiffly. "I intend to bring down Rikana and if what Ian said was true, the faster we get there – the faster I can save Mariah."

Bryan picked his ear with his pinky finger, letting out a disgruntled huff. "Shit, you're still hung over that crazy lady. You better prepare yourself to slaughter her if she goes demon us. We can't let shit like her run around."

"The same applies to the both of you," Spencer narrowed his eyes intently at Kane and Zeo, folding his arms and walking into the jet plane. "You both better be ready for a full-out bloody war."

The three boys exchanged glances with one another before nodding firmly. "We're ready."

Bryan shrugged nonchalantly, striding towards the ship. "Suit yourselves. But prepare to eat a whole lot of shit when we get there."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The trip was relatively uneventful; Ray had remained silent as he continued pondering on the possibilities of the fight that may happen. He knew the five boys from the Blitzkrieg Boys were comfortably prepared to slaughter any demon without a second thought. He remembered the fight that occurred during the siege and how easily they plowed through the demons without a single hesitation in mind. Bryan rushed through the demons before hacking them into two while Tala whipped and snaked his blade which easily took down his opponents. Kai decapitated his opponents before they could even make a move or see his sword move. Ian swooped in unexpectedly before dismembering their bodies and Spencer could might as well just smash them.

_We're nothing in comparison to them._

Ray bit his lower lip and remembered when he fought Rikana with Mystel and the other members. Garland despite his Radiant Flash technique, still had himself beaten down and had a hard time. Kai had immediately unleashed this whole burst of _makai_ and for Kai to be forced off his limits; that was an entirely new game. Kai had his eyes glowing with a horrifying crimson demonic colour before he suddenly zoomed towards Rikana and began reducing her arms into pieces.

_Damn it, they're monsters._

Kane found himself remembering the fear when the woman had walked up to him. His body continued to shiver in fear and he still remembered the callous expression in her eyes as she started walking towards him. He remembered every moment as his life began to flash before his eyes. The heavy weight of _makai_ on his shoulders as she started walking towards him nearly made him piss in his pants. If not for Kai and the others, he was certain that woman would have sliced him in half.

_That kind of horror – how could the five live with that kind of fear?_

Zeo looked at Love and Strife, examining the guns and checking if the magazine was jammed. The blue-green haired teenager exhaled deeply as he leaned against the wall of the jet plane. Everyone remained silent as they made their way to the island. Zeo could feel the blast of makai emanating from the island and he could feel the fear seize him. However, the other boys stared intently at the distance and settling uneasily. As soon as they landed, all five boys immediately took off their seatbelts and headed straight for the castle on the middle of the island. The island was dense with forests and there wasn't any evidence of life and the only thing he could see was the brownish grayish stormy skies.

"Looks like we're gonna be in for it now," Bryan grinned psychotically, pulling out his claymore. "So, loud or discreet?"

Tala chuckled determinedly with a psychotic grin, bringing out his own claymore. "Well then, time to make our own grand entrance!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 8! Please don't forget to review!**


	9. Demon Island

**Me: I don't own Beyblade!**

**"Bitbeast talking"**

_"Talking to Bitbeast"_

**Chapter 9 - Demon Island**

Rikana sat in her throne in a deep silence, watching the screen pull up before her. Loud explosions echoed as many of her demonic soldiers fell to the eight boys' attacks. Kai had completely levelled a forest with his Infinity Blade while Bryan had cleared the mountain for any surprise attacks with his speed. Tala rushed through and slaughtered demons left and right while Ray used the environment to his advantage. Kane hid amongst the trees with Ray as they unleashed their barrage of projectiles with the Chinese _nekojin _sometimes resorting to use his Chinese sword to deal bigger damage. Spencer stayed with the other three non-Biovolt boys while Ian, Tala, Kai and Bryan immediately turned the battle into a classic open-shut match.

"Humph, Boris really did make monsters for soldiers. How he managed to find the right compatibility I have no idea," Rikana stood from her seat with an indignant huff.

She then glanced at the four bodies dangling from the ceiling, suspended and hanging by shackles and chains. "Well girls, I didn't know they would bring that much back-up."

Mariam hissed in pain and thrashed wildly, biting at the ebbing sore areas from the shackles. "When I get out of here, I will find the nearest blade and chop you into so many pieces it'll put Kai to shame!"

Rikana chuckled in amusement, folding her arms. "Hahaha, seriously? You have no chance against me. You barely have any _makai_ flowing inside your body and even Kai, a reputed SS-class warrior and a single digit, could barely lay a finger on me."

"Well, you don't know what it's like to mess with both the sky and sea," Mariam's emerald green eyes suddenly began to glow as the whole castle began to rumble, having her beyblade bit beast chip light up. "Do you think Kai likes defenceless little girls? I don't think so!"

Letting out a loud yelp, Rikana staggered back as water sprouted out of the walls and shattered Mariam's change. With a few quick hand movements, Mariam manipulated the water and sent it flying towards Rikana like a whip. The woman dodged her attempt before running her claws through Mariam's body only to stare in shock that it didn't affect her at all. Mariam immediately sidestepped as her body reconstructed the area where she had been stabbed before throwing another attack towards Rikana with water tentacles smashing the place.

"Tch, how did her powers evolve that far," Rikana darted away from the other tentacles as a pressurized water wave shot towards her.

"When you have no visible source, the only way to find water is to locate it with your other senses. WATER SLICER," Mariam hurled more water blades at Rikana as they sawed right through the columns, throwing another set to release Mariah and the others. "Tch, I better get out of here…!"

Mariam immediately picked up the three unconscious girls and made her escape until a huge brute stood right in front of her. Her eyes widened as she stepped back, swallowing the huge lump in her throat. He staggered in topless but she knew that this guy had the capacity to snap her neck by simply grabbing her with one hand. She retreated slowly, careful not to anger him as he grinned slowly.

"Do I break her into pieces now," he grinned darkly grabbing her by her neck, lifting her off the ground.

Rikana waved her hand dismissively with a smooth chuckle. "She was fun when it lasted. Finish her, Gregory."

Before he could snap her neck, the glass shattered and in one quick motion – Kai dismembered his arm and left them in shreds before tumbling and grabbing Mariam. Both of them crashed on the ground as the brute howled in agony. Before he could swing his other arm, Bryan zoomed past him and took off his other arm. Gregory roared to kick down Bryan as he found his legs cut off as well by both Ian and Tala while two blades decapitated him right there and then.

"Tch," Rikana shot out her extendable claws until Bryan deflected some of them. "How did you find this place so quickly?"

Tala tapped his nose with an impish grin. "Hehe, if all else fails – follow the nose. The fouler the smell, the bigger chance of you showing up."

"Besides, Kai is the best _makai_ reader around," Ian smirked in amusement, sheathing his blade. "What makes you think he's not gonna find you?"

Ray spun around and darted towards a familiar pink haired girl, finding Mariah lying on the ground. "Mariah!"

The black haired _nekojin_ scooped her up into his arms as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking groggily. "R-Ray, how long…?"

"Probably give or take three weeks," Bryan narrowed his eyes, raising his sword. "But can we skip the mushy part? We got company who wants to fuck us!"

Rikana immediately launched herself at them as Spencer intercepted her attack with his blade, catching her arm. The force nearly bowled him over but he managed to dig his heels into the ground as she kicked him backwards. As Spencer fell backwards, Bryan and Kai zoomed forward as she extended her arms to impale them only to have Bryan vanish and Kai completely swerve to avoid the attack. Her eyes widened when Bryan just rammed past her, leaving a deep gash in her stomach which began to heal. However, the wound ripped open again when Kai's flame coated blade hissed and tore off the left of her abdomen.

"You little bastard," she let her hair shoot out to attack only to have Kai reduce it to shreds and Ian to swing in to knock her off balance by hacking away her legs. "Tch...!"

As she struggled to get up and grew new legs, water suddenly froze her to the ground when she saw Mariam focusing deeply on the huge amount of water. Ray quickly went for her wings, slashing them off. Zeo and Kane unleashed a barrage of bullets as Kane snapped his fingers, flipping over Pandora.

"Pandora changeover," Kane let Pandora change into a huge spherical vehicle, taking a seat. "Cage of Demise!"

Rikana's eyes widened as he fired missiles and more bullets from the guns, knocking her down. She couldn't believe that these two boys who barely showed the heart of fighting were now ruthlessly attacking her. The woman slammed against the wall as she hissed in agony, dodging another attack from the boys. The Blitzkrieg Boys hounded her relentlessly with Kai and Bryan quickly attacking and switching positions from time to time. Tala had cut off her wings time and time again, making it hard to get out. She clucked her tongue in annoyance before dodging Spencer's attack and making sure he didn't grab her. The boys showed no signs of letting up either.

_Tch, these boys are monsters!_

Rikana leapt back and tried to deflect all their attacks but Spencer had hacked her legs off and Ian had taken off both her arms. Kai and Tala sent in their elemental attacks with Kai cauterizing the wound on her right arm and Tala freezing her left stub. Her eyes widened as Bryan zoomed in for the kill with a maniacal grin on his face. As she tried to twist her body away, a huge frozen glacier sprung out and held her down as Bryan climbed up the ice with alarming speed.

"Hehe, see you in Hell," Bryan finally decapitated her, causing Rikana's body to slump down on the ground.

As she lay dead, her body suddenly began to shiver and tremble violently. Her entire body shuddered violently as a huge blast of _makai_ knocked the Blitzkrieg Boys back as a head started sprouting from Rikana's neck. Her back suddenly sprouted with more wings as her forehead suddenly sprouted a single horn. The Blitzkrieg Boys tumbled to one side as the waves of _makai_ started tossing them around.

"Shit, where did that kind of fucked up power coming from," Bryan winced at the heavy density of _makai_, trying to stand up. "What kind of person carries that kind of power?"

Tala bit his lower lip, glancing at the other hunters. "Well, let's get out of here before we get our asses kicked! Come on!"

Spencer picked up Ian as Bryan, Tala, Kai cut their way through the falling debris. Ray helped Mariah along with Kane, Salima, Queen and Zeo following behind. Kane helped Salima onto his back and sprinted as fast as he could. Zeo carried Queen in a bridal style until they finally reached the aircraft waiting for them outside. As the island began to sink, a huge blast of _makai_ shot into the air as a figure emerged from the dirt.

"Holy shit," Tala gawked in admonishment, watching a huge figure emerged on the island. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Bryan immediately punched the aircraft into high gear. "Did you see that thing!? It just sprouted from a fucking dead body!"

"You might wanna look what's in front, Bryan," Spencer's eyes widened in astonishment.

When Bryan glanced at the front, a huge three faced figure emerged from the island with two women in prayer position on the left and the right side. The front face had a woman extending both her hands out and she had a single horn on her forehead. A halo suddenly rose in the air with blades preparing to shoot out as the form cemented itself to the ground.

"Blimey," Kane slapped himself in admonishment, sinking into his chair. "What hole did that thing sprout out from?"

Mariam swallowed hard, shaking her head. "I-I don't know – I've never seen anything like this before!"

Kai grabbed Bryan's chair, snapping at his foster older brother. "Get us the hell out of here!"

"I'm on it, I'm on it, I'm on it," Bryan floored the accelerator after locking it in reverse, looking back. "Hang on!"

The jet bolted backwards as they fled the island, leaving the huge creature behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"YOU WHAT, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO RESSURECT SOMETHING THAT HUGE!?"

As Judy began scolding them, slamming her hands on the desk and whatsoever, the Blitzkrieg Boys looked like they didn't even care. They kept their stony looks except for Bryan who seemed to be more occupied with picking out his ear. Ian started fiddling with his game-boy console as Judy continued making them sermon. Tala rolled his eyes slightly but kept a steely stare while Spencer remained silent with a slightly sombre look. Kai stayed near Mariam who had used his shoulder as a pillow while Mariah, Salima, Queen had found their way to their respective boyfriends and using them as pillows as well.

"ARE YOU BOYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Bryan yawned lazily, smacking his lips and staring at her drowsily. "Were we supposed to?"

Ian continued hitting a few buttons until the "you lose" music began to play, snorting and throwing the game console over his shoulder. "Stupid Mario, he couldn't even beat something even one-fourth his size even if he tried."

Judy groaned in annoyance as Ami stood up from her seat, walking in front of the boys.

"I want to know: what is that thing out there," Ami leaned against the desk, calmly narrowing her eyes at the boys. "You boys seem to have a good idea what that thing is."

The whole room fell into a deadly silence as the ticking of the clock echoed through the four walls of the room. Tala hung his head and nobody wanted to say a word. The red head remembered that sense of despair that shot through his whole body when he had seen that figure. He had seen her somewhere before in Russia, crawling around and eating random people. Her _makai_ throttled them down and she didn't even have to lift a finger. If Rikana's regenerative ability was crazy, hers was almost abominable. No matter what limb they cut off, it instantly grew back into something else and throttled them down harder. The fear caused his body to shudder violently as he shook his head, fighting back his fears.

"It was her," Ian's soft whisper echoed in the room, his eyes widened. "She was the only one who actually made us feel afraid..."

"Fighting her is suicide. I'd rather cut my own head off before anything else," Bryan slammed his fist against the wall, letting out a feral snarl and his _makai_ started flowing out of his body. "She makes Rikana look like she's a complete pussy that's been fucked for weeks!"

"Bryan, language," Judy cast a firm gaze at the lilac haired boy, only to have him snort angrily back at her. "Ugh, I'll never understand you boys."

Kane swallowed the lump in his throat, gulping hard. "There was something that was scarier than Rikana?"

"Rikana had charisma," Spencer leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "She can easily manipulate other demons to follow her cause and make them easily expendable. But this woman was different; her _makai_ was massive enough to bring down three Fallen Ones without breaking a sweat. She was a warrior back then in Biovolt – Saint Claire. Saint Claire was the sister organization of Biovolt and instead of little boys, they took girls and turned them into Slayers since the boys were falling much too quickly to keep on creating."

"Who was this person anyway," Mariam folded her arms, looking up at Kai. "Have you seen her?"

"Her name was Emilia Ianova."

They all swivelled their heads towards Tala who had his hands clasped tightly, staring deathly at the ground.

"She was the current number two at that time. Apparently, one of the Slayers sought revenge and destroyed the research facilities," Tala stood up and walked towards the window, looking at the grotesque creature from a distance. "That Slayer was the number one at that time – Neideen Borscht-Ianov of the Crushing Fang. She was my mother."

Everyone gawked at him while the Blitzkrieg Boys could only show him an empathic look, knowing the story of their captain.

"When my sister and I were kidnapped, we didn't know that our mother was a former Slayer gone into hiding. She tore down every research facility she could find," Tala bit his lower lip and fought the violent shudders in his body, shaking his head defiantly. "With this, Saint Claire and Biovolt sent their best members to confront her. None of them were match for her; not even Margaret Duvanka-Hiwatari who at that time had been bunked down to number 3 because of Emilia. My sister was only a few years older than me and had latent capacity since our mom was a Slayer –she immediately rose through the ranks and became number two. Assembling numbers 2-5 from both Saint Claire and along with Biovolt's 1-5, they pursued her."

Ian shook his head, recalling the records in the computer. "I remember those records. Numbers 2-5 from Saint Claire were Emilia Ianova, Soul Searcher Margaret Duvanka-Hiwatari, Elesa Milkovich the Doublet and Katea Ondine the Jetstream. For the men's side, there was Arthur Maslow, Ezekiel Firenze the Antelope, Roberto Borgia da Florence, Charles Rumah the War Dancer and Darius the Snake. To make things short, they were all slaughtered."

"They achieved their mission but at the cost of Emilia awakening. She saw things as black and white and couldn't even recognize our mother," Tala growled angrily, clenching his hands tightly until they bled. "After Emilia killed my mother, she awakened according to the report. As the others tried to stop her, she slaughtered them all and left them all for dead. Most of their heads were found and ripped off their shoulders."

Judy winced as Bryan casually picked his teeth with his pinky. "The best way to kill demons is to chop their head right off. It also applies to Slayers. The thing is – her power was so fucked up. Kai couldn't read her signatures well enough to predict her attacks."

"According to the reports, she supposedly slew the demon that looked like her father," Ian pulled out his laptop, flashing the reports to Ami and Judy.

"But that's not the entire truth."

They all swivelled their heads towards Tala as he lowered his head. "When Emilia and I found him, he had started attacking our relatives and eating their guts. Without him knowing, we both got a sword and decapitated him. I didn't really care; the bastard beat me every time he had a chance. Emilia was his favourite."

"I think that's what happened to her."

Tala raised an eyebrow at Kai as the two toned haired male placed Mariam's head on a pillow, draping his jacket on her body. "There was something in your sister that either: one, she denied that your father was a demon in disguise or two, she recognized that the demon was your father. Either way, the trauma is there. She repressed her memories and developed a black and white thinking. Demons should die. Am I right?"

"You got that right," Tala nodded slowly. "How the hell...?"

"I saw the training in St. Claire's once in awhile and she killed anything that was demonic," Kai shuddered darkly, remembering the rage. "Not only that, she hated herself for becoming a Slayer. Did your mother and she ever get along?"

Tala shrugged and shook his head. "Pretty shitty if you ask me."

"There's the other factor right there," Spencer glanced at Kai, getting an approving nod from the two toned haired boy. "The hatred for Slayers, hating herself for becoming a Slayer, hatred for demons, hating her mother for killing and lying to her and lastly, hatred for her mother for not helping her or saving her – it all bundled up into one ball of whack job madness. Remember what Boris said? Our base power stems from how much we hate demons."

"Spence's got a point," Bryan picked his teeth with his pinky, flicking the dirt aside. "But if she doesn't regenerate – what does she do?"

"It sounds like a case of creation if you ask me."

They all swivelled their head towards Kane as he shook his head.

"When I saw that ghastly form of her, she started walking towards me and I saw many scars on her arms. My guess is – her arm had been cut off a lot. Not only that when you were fighting with Rikana, she seemed to instantly grow back any limb that you guys tore or chopped off. I think it's more the response time that was difference. I mean, she suddenly sprouted out of a dead body! That's just really creepy!"

They all remained silent for a moment until they heard a soft groan from one side. Salima suddenly sat up with her eyes drooping down as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Ah, where am I," Salima blinked several times like a lost puppy, looking around.

"Salima," Kane jumped towards her and embraced her, running his fingers through her red hair. "Are you okay? Did Rikana do anything to you?"

Salima winced slightly as she fixed her sitting position, looking at her skin and then her hair. "She cut off some of my hair and then started making clones then started using the flesh from this ripped off arm. She couldn't clone Mariam because some blue flame started roaring every time. Queen, Mariah and I were easily cloned. Mariam put up a really big fight."

"I'm sure. She's Kai's girlfriend – there's gotta be something he liked about her," Bryan chuckled in amusement.

"Hey I'm right over here, dumbass," Mariam scowled darkly.

Bryan shrugged nonchalantly, looking out the window. "So, how do we deal with her?"

"We're going to need in reinforcements."

They all turned their heads to the door, seeing Tala standing by it. "We need more demons or fighters. We can overwhelm her with sheer numbers."

Suddenly, the door swung open and nearly smacked Tala as Tyson walked in, smirking.

"Ami, Judy, I think I've got the reinforcements you need."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tyson led the others outside as Judy's eyes widened at the sight of a huge army standing in front of them. However, Bryan's eyes narrowed when he found the leader of the pack standing in front of them.

"Hello, Bryan, Tala – I didn't know the whole Blitzkrieg Boys group was here," a smooth voice emerged from behind the crowd, revealing a blue haired male.

Kai bit his lower lip darkly. "Hiro..."

Hiro smirked lightly as he strode towards them, donning on a black cloak. "Hello Kai, I didn't expect to see you here."

The two toned haired male remained silent as he found many other demons standing behind him. Many of them were former warriors from both Biovolt and Saint Claire. Tala glanced at one side, noticing other fighters from Saint Claire and a few recognizable faces.

"Former number 6 – Madeline the Lynx," Tala bit his lower lip, noticing a girl swinging her legs happily on top of a box. "Former number 4 – Shattered Blade Zwei, damn – many of these girls were the big guns in their day."

Hiro shrugged nonchalantly, folding his arms. "Of course, I expect nothing less from my subordinates."

"Van the Mountain King, Roberto de Gaul," Ian swallowed hard and began searching the crowd. "They were former numbers three and four before Lance. Damn, these guys are old!"

"Heh, you don't have to rub it in, shorty," Van chuckled darkly, cracking his knuckles. "Hiro and the rest of us are here 'cause we heard of about something that surpassed Rikana the Temptress. Mind dropping us a few hints as to what?"

Tala narrowed his eyes, watching the eyes of the Shadowalkers. "I think the girls would know her well as Emilia Ianova."

The demons staggered back in horror, shaking their heads in fear. Some even cowered at the name of Emilia Ianova being said. Soon, the air thickened around everyone as the other Shadowalkers stared in horror. Some of them scowled and many of them had mixed reactions as to what to think about the new emergence. Or rather, something that had not made herself active until now. Hiro bit the lower base of his lip, pondering deeply.

"This Emilia from what I heard is a very strong force one would dare not to fight. The last thing anyone wants to do is get into a fight with her. Her powers surpassed that of Rikana and for her to easily take over Rikana's body – that's quite a horrifying thought. Basically, her power surpasses that of God..."

Tala shook his head, balling his hand into a fist. "No, everything has a weakness. We just haven't found it yet."

"But where are we going to find something that sucks the life out when she begins reconstructing," Ray finally spoke up, after hearing all the information fall into place. "Any idea what?"

Everyone remained silent as Kai remembered the time he fought Rikana. He remembered how he had to immediately cauterize the wound shut the moment he severed her arm off. But would the same concept apply to Emilia? He had never seen the girl but he knew that her powers scared any Fallen One into submission. "The being that surpassed the Fallen Ones" they called her. That title continued to ring in his head when he had first seen her.

_That was true despair. I could feel all her hatred pouring down from all her fibres._

Hatred for what she was and not knowing what made her so powerful – that was what fuelled her power to the point of madness. But whatever it was, Kai glanced at Tala as the Shadowalkers and the demon hunters had finally come to an understanding. They had to find a way to stop her, now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The hunters were scattered across Japan as many of the demons started piling in. Each team was headed by a higher ranking number or a member from the Russian organization. Much to Bryan's displeasure, he had to lead his own team. With an annoyed snort, Bryan led the White Tigers Team and the Majestics Team towards the southern area of Tokyo, Spencer took the coastline with Ian on the other end with their own teams while Tala took the northern area and Kai the middle of Tokyo – Diablo Ex Abyssus headquarters.

Ray, Kane and Zeo took their positions with the other four girls. Mariam refused to sit still and she insisted she move into the front lines.

"Kai, stop being such a grump. I'll be fine," Mariam waved her hand dismissively, chuckling lightly.

Kai rolled his eyes sarcastically, mounting his claymore on his shoulder. "That's what they all say."

Mariah mounted her needle shooter and her whip latched it onto her belt. "Ray?"

"Hm," the black haired _nekojin_ glanced at her, fixing his Chinese blade. "Yeah?"

Mariah shuddered violently, looking at the grey skies. "Do you think we'll really win against her?"

Ray silently hung his head, admitting mildly. "I... I don't know..."

They all remained silent as they glanced at Kai. The two toned haired male knew he couldn't lie to them. Fighting Emilia was a one-way trip to hell. Her power levelled mountains and even Lance who had defeated the Fallen One before her failed miserably. He lost his eye and left arm in the process. The only time it returned was when he awakened against Rikana.

"Our chances are almost slim to none," Kai exhaled deeply, keeping a cold steely stare on the battlefield. "Her power is monstrous and she was a talented fighter in her generation. Nobody could surpass her and even the former number one Neideen knew that she was a monster."

All of them remained silent.

"However, I refuse to let anyone die. She was a product of Biovolt and Saint Claire," Kai drew out his sword, revealing a symbol on it. "This is the last duty that I have as a warrior of Biovolt."

Their eyes widened as they noticed the new uniform Kai was wearing. "That's..."

"The former armour that all Biovolt Slayers used to wear," Kai looked at his palm, locking on the fauld, shoulder pads and arm guards. "This armour was made for flexibility and speed so that when we Slayers fought – our speed and physical properties wouldn't be compromised."

Before they could say anything, a loud explosion echoed throughout the city as spears rained down on the ground. Kai immediately dodged and jumped out of the way, using his blade to deflect the spears. Ray swam through the huge crowds as he somersaulted and vaulted over the spears. Kane pulled out a deflector arrow as a force field appeared and deflected all the spears. Zeo stayed behind the force field until the spears stopped raining down.

"Tch," Mariam summoned water from the ground as a huge wave of water parried the spears away. "Wow, she's going to keep firing!"

Mariah yelped as her spear snaked out and created a defensive barrier. "God, where are these all coming from?"

Queen pulled out her own guns as she and Zeo began shooting. "Tch, how are we supposed to get close?"

"That's what I'm doing," Kai used his Infinity Blade to destroy the spears. "Everyone follow behind me. One line."

As the eight of them formed a line, Kai continued deflecting the spears. He watched the other hunters running or hiding from the spears until he found something from the spear suddenly begin devouring the ground. His eyes widened as rock formations started sprouting from the ground and lunging towards them. Kane immediately began firing missiles from his bow and arrow as Zeo began shooting the others down.

"Tch, they start animating anything they touch," Kai slashed one down before it closed in the distance between them, continuing to cut a path through. "Make sure you don't get hit! No one knows what could happen to you."

Mariah yelped as another rock demon lunged at her until Ray kicked it away. Queen and Zeo shot past each other's shoulders while Mariam and Kai fought back to back. Kane had his bow and arrow firing straight out while Salima summoned a keyboard and unleashed lethal sound waves as she knocked the demons back. Their eyes widened when a huge demon suddenly came into a clearing. Standing on all fours in a bridge like position, tentacles fell to the ground with heads attached to it, half of a woman's figure sprouted at the middle with a pixie hair cut.

"I've seen her before in the readings and the reports," Kai bit his lower lip and brandished his blade, shaking his head. "A warrior that Ian had patterned himself after – Cassandra the Dust Eater."

Without any warning, she swung around as her tentacles began chopping down everything around her. The buildings collapsed and fell as Kai, Ray, Kane and Zeo sprint away from her attacks while Mariam dissolved into water and hid the other three girls in her water body.

"Don't worry," Mariam grinned as she transformed back into human form. "Physical attacks don't hurt me as much. Don't worry too much about me."

"It still hurts either way," Salima ducked as another shot narrowly missed her head, shooting more sound waves. "Eep!"

Kane immediately began shooting as his missiles started crashing against the demon. Kai sprung off the building as his blade sliced through her head and reduced it into nothing but useless meat chunks. Ray somersaulted in the air before deflecting her attempt to eat him until Kane blew up the face with one of the missiles. Zeo shot its eyes as he shot the head several times as it crashed on the ground.

"The problem with this one is that she's supposed to be dead," Kai darkly scowled as he deflected another one of her attempts to chew him alive. "So, why?"

_Why and how the heck is she still walking around?_

Suddenly, another metal robotic like creature staggered in with more feathers flying in. Bryan began confronting his opponent as he deflected the attacks with Garland zooming past him to attack. Tala immediately dashed towards his opponent who suddenly zoomed right through his body and prepared to cut him into pieces until Ian deflected her attack.

"Shit, when did Roxanne and Hysteria decide to show up," Bryan snorted in annoyance as he reinforced his spring off from Roxanne's body, knocking her down. "Roxanne of Love and Hate – goddamn it, how the hell did someone bring her back from the dead?"

Spencer snorted in annoyance, deflecting another attack. "It must be a result of one of Boris' games. You know him and his insane projects. He did say he was working with another organization. They must've been their former warriors."

"Fucking shit," Bryan deflected a few more attacks as Johnny began hacking away at her limbs. "Keep up the attack!"

More poles rained in and started attacking everyone as Robert unleashed a whirling wind from Griffolyon to deflect the attack. Garland zipped past the attacks and Bryan rammed past the demons, hacking them away. The huge demon moaned and howled as the halo started spinning around. Kai's eyes widened as he immediately told his teammates.

"Everyone, stay put!"

The poles narrowly missed them as the poles started eating up the ground. Kai immediately sprung into action as the other hunters started taking down the smaller demons. The Fallen Ones rushed towards them as Tala led the Blitzkrieg Boys against them. They may be three Fallen Ones but Tala was definitely sure that they could handle them.

"Kai, fall back," Tala lunged forward as Kai obediently fell back and shut his eyes. "Blitzkrieg Boys, annihilate!"

Spencer, Bryan, Tala and Ian took their demonic forms and confronted the demons. Roxanne swung her whips towards Ian who sent his heads to eat it down. Bryan swooped in for a speed battle against Hysteria as they started flying and dancing in the sky. The speed clashes exploded as Tala attacked from beneath Hysteria and destroyed her legs. Hysteria hissed angrily as she suddenly lunged towards Bryan, narrowing her eyes.

"I hate being ignored," Hysteria rammed her blades into Bryan's abdomen, glaring venomously. "You better pass off as a decent meal."

"Well guess what bitch," – Hysteria suddenly turned around only to find Tala impaling her with his claws and tail with a huge maniacal grin. "I'm a bigger attention whore than you'll ever be. And note this, I'm fucking proud of it!"

Tala ripped Hysteria's body as Bryan slashed her into pieces by breaking the sound barrier. Spencer on the other hand had grabbed Roxanne's thin body before ripping her apart into two pieces. Cassandra however had Ian cornered as her head swooped in to try and take off his own heads. Before she could though, Kai immediately sawed them off as Tala, Bryan and Spencer redirected their attacks towards her. Before they could close in, Cassandra's body suddenly got pierced by the many poles as it started eating and merging into her body.

"Aww fuck no," Tala saw the body suddenly standing up on two legs, revealing Emilia sprouting from her body instead.

"Now we have a problem..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 9! Please review!**


	10. Emillia

**Me: I don't own Beyblade!**

Chapter 10 – Emilia

Emilia's body now sprouted in place of Cassandra as the whole body suddenly stood up. With tentacles sprouting from the sides and wings sprouted from her back. More spikes and thorns shot out and forced Ray to jump out of the way, deflecting a few of her attacks with his Chinese blade. Kai and Tala zoomed in with their blades parrying away the attacks and taking down of the bigger Fallen Ones. However, their eyes widened when they found Hysteria and Roxanne suddenly rising up after being torn to pieces. Spencer's eyes widened as Hysteria suddenly rammed into him with her blades trying to cut him to pieces.

"Tch," Spencer pulled himself back into his normal form before dropping down on the ground, avoiding Hysteria.

He immediately broke into a sprint as he started attacking the little demonic soldiers while trying to avoid Emilia's fused form's attack. Zeo began shooting at Hysteria as she tried to rip off his arm until Ian grabbed one of her blades and devoured it in his demonic hydra form. He immediately resumed back to normal before entangling all her legs with his extendable arms and pulled it back, cutting off her legs. She screeched angrily before lunging straight at him. More tentacles brought down buildings as Kai immediately severed a few of them off, jumping over them and running up to take her out.

"God, she's really strong Tala! What did those bastards shoot her with? _Makai _Steroids," Bryan kicked down another demon before slashing it down. "Shit, it's like she's on limitless _makai_! Can't Kai control her?"

"That would make him a sitting duck," Tala somersaulted and slashed another creature down, scowling darkly and parrying another attack. "We'll have to make a defensive formation around him. The bigger the _makai_, the harder it is to control. As is, our _makai_ all together doesn't even amount to how big Emilia's is!"

"Fucking hell," Bryan lunged forward with his blade to cut down another tentacle another blade shot out and cut it down. "Huh?"

Suddenly, a little girl with a bladed arm swung her blade and reduced the tentacles into nothing. Bryan gawked as she easily leapt off the building as more blades suddenly sprouted from her back and lashed out like whips. A huge golem grabbed Emilia from behind and spread out her body like a starfish as the other Shadowalkers rained in. Hiro revealed his serpentine form with pairs of draconic wings sprouting at several areas of its body. At the top, there were three heads and sprouting from the middle was a human form with draconic wings sprouting from it. From his body, more blades were attached along with certain tentacles that shot out like projectiles. The huge serpentine form lunged straight at Emilia as it zoomed right past it, ripping off the left side completely. Emilia didn't seem to care as she threw all her tentacles towards him. Hiro swiftly dodged when a huge mountain ram-like demon rushed in with his horns battering her against the wall. Emilia shot out claws until the ram just bashed through them, slamming her against another building.

"So, Zwei, Hiro and Van," Bryan kicked down another demon, started counting the other Shadowalkers. "Holy shit, we got more coming in!"

Kai and Tala started fighting back to back as their blades started cutting through the demons. They were cutting through more demons as more recognizable Shadowalkers began to show up. An armoured demonic woman appeared before splitting open and devouring one of the demons that had been mutated. A stallion suddenly rushed past and began slashing through with bladed whip-like tails. Tala's eyes widened as he found a topless woman rushing past with her hair sharpening up like blades. Her stallion-like structure leapt over the demons and stomped on them before bucking back and kicking some against the wall.

"Shit, it's Bradamante the White Rider and some other lady I don't know," Tala's eyes widened in shock as Kai slid on the whip like tails and kicking up a huge wave of flames, unleashing a huge phoenix-like attack that burned out the other demons' agonized screams. "Goddamn it, don't leave me here!"

"You can Fall your way out, you fucking retard," Kai burned down another set with his blade gleaming with flames and activated his synchronizing ability, spinning around with a whirling blade and flames.

Tala rolled his eyes and became a Shadowalker right there and then before charging through the other demons. He clawed his way through, vaulting over the other demons relatively quickly. Sound waves rushed past them as Bryan screamed out sound waves before ripping his opponents into pieces. The two Shadowalkers lunged towards the other demons as their blades and claws started wreaking havoc. Kai immediately synchronized his _makai_ with Bryan's while slashing his way through. As a demon tried to decapitate Kai overhead, Spencer grabbed the demon and slashed it in half before landing right in front of him.

"Nice entrance," Kai chuckled humourlessly before standing back to back with Spencer as a huge water wave burst from the ground, engulfing another set of demons and boiling them to death. "Great, even my own girlfriend is outdoing me. I must be getting soft."

Spencer smirked in amusement, kicking down another demon and crossing his swords together. "Well, you might as well get aerial before they start making you look like a sissy."

Kai chuckled noiselessly before jumping onto Spencer's swords, allowing the big blonde to launch him straight into the air. Kai soared up and quickly cut down the other flying demons before changing his trajectory in mid-air, launching himself towards the other demons. As the demons fell, the two toned haired sprung off in mid-air easy and launched himself towards Emilia once more with his blade clashing with her tentacles. When her tentacles tried to get him, Tala immediately intervened and cut them off while Kai continued to inflict damage. Bryan swooped down and took off one of her legs. Now finding a foothold, Kai slashed the tentacles off and sawed right through her armour. Ray stared in amazement on how Kai had easily changed his combat stance in battle; he was holding back that much when he was with them?

"Why do you think I was so annoyed with him half the time?"

Ray swivelled his head around and found Tyson cutting down a fair amount of demons as well. Both blades sung in the air as Tyson and Ray cut past each other, letting the demons fall behind them. Both the Dragoon and Driger master stood back to back, looking at the demons that surrounded them. With a silent nod of agreement, Ray and Tyson sprung off each other and immediately cut them all down. A large howling gust emerged from Tyson's blade with a single swing while Ray zipped past them easy using his cat-like reflexes. As another demon prepared to crush them, a huge shield appeared as Ray and Tyson found a cheerfully grinning Max as he started shooting down the other demons.

"Well, I thought it was because you guys just couldn't get along. I mean, Kai did throw those jibes at you," Ray chuckled sheepishly, jumping in the air and letting his blade sing down on the other demons.

"Meh, I was fine with that. I was more annoyed 'cause he wouldn't take me seriously," Tyson snorted with his childish grin on his face, kicking down another demon. "Wow, there's a lot of them coming in!"

Mariam on the other hand had summoned a huge water tornado to shield her as other attacks simply ripped through her water body with her not taking any real damage. She smirked before unleashing a scalding water torrent and then zooming towards them with her body turning into a scalding water missile. The demons screamed in agony as Salima began unleashing her own attacks with her blade suddenly stretching out like a wild chain. Her chain-like blade sawed through them and some even ripping them apart. Queen began shooting as fast as she could fan her gun while Zeo watched her back. More poles launched out and stabbed other living organisms as they started morphing into uglier demons that launched themselves at them. Brooklyn lazily cut his way through without exerting any effort while Garland had zoomed past them using the Radiant Flash technique. His body had been engulfed with a yellow light as he zoomed past the other demons, cutting them down.

"Damn," Garland winced at the fatigue, feeling his knees trembling. "I'm at the low end of my _makai_ limit."

He glanced up and found the Blitzkrieg Boys fighting Emelia's distorted form as Hysteria and Roxanne lunged in. How could they maintain that kind of stamina? Although he had been trained by Boris, what made them so much stronger than he was even if under the same man? As the sharp feather projectiles launched themselves straight at Bryan, the lilac haired Slayer immediately deflected it as his grey eyes sparked with power. He scowled deeply as he sprouted his wings out again and lunged straight at Emelia. Hysteria smacked straight into him and pinned him against the wall, forcing him to deflect with his claymore. Roxanne hurled her whips and slammed Spencer against the wall whereas she managed to smack down Ian straight into the ground. Tala and Kai were the last two Slayers remaining as their blades continued to deflect attacks. Kai cut another tentacle aiming for Tala's head as the redhead kicked a head that was about to eat Kai's upper torso. Their synchronization was impeccable!

"They really suffered to get that kind of power."

Garland swivelled his head and found Miguel using his own _makai_ to lift up boulders to help Mathilda out.

"Boris and Barthrez tried their best to make us like them. He hyped up all our powers just for us to become monsters but there was something he forgot," Miguel looked straight into the sky, biting his lower lip. "These guys trust each other because they've gone through hell and back together. That's something not even we could understand. Boris did everything to make them into the perfect soldiers. And by luck, he managed to do so but also created his own weakness. That's why Barthrez and Boris began putting us together to make us like them to kill them before they got too strong."

"But by then not even Brooklyn could suppress their power," Garland hung his head lightly, biting his lower lip. "Each of them has their own virtue that makes them one powerful team."

_The spirit of trust. _

Tala immediately lunged forward and knocked away a couple of tentacles as Kai moved in and continued cutting a path for Tala. The red head then changed into his Shadowalker form before launching himself straight at the heads and claws that were aimed at his partner. Kai closed his eyes and swerved through the attacks as Tala continued to unleash his wrath in full force.

_The spirit of limitless drive._

Despite being cut down and smacked down over and over, Ian immediately sprung up with his other Hydra-heads to eat away Emilia's legs. The blades from the sides of his face immediately shredded through his opponent. Emilia didn't seem disturbed as she prepared to flick him aside only for him to unleash a drill-like attack and reduced her arm into nothing but useless meat chunks.

_The spirit of strength._

More attacks rained in as Bryan began deflecting and catching her attacks despite having Roxanne and Hysteria pounding in on him. Bryan rammed through them with his attack before sawing Hysteria's body completely in half. Hysteria soon resumed her human form and crashed on the ground in pieces as Bryan looked towards his next opponent.

_The spirit of faith._

Kai continued hold onto Tala in his Fallen form even if it was pushing him to his limit. He opened his eyes to see that Tala continued to fight against Emelia despite the odds stacked against them. The two toned haired male immediately pulled back and stayed on a building before focusing more of his energy on Tala to synchronize. He knew that Tala was going to have to Fall almost 100 percent but Kai knew he had to hold on. Otherwise, Tala would never become human again.

_The spirit of persistence._

No matter how badly Spencer took hits, the huge blonde continued to deflect the attacks aiming straight towards Kai. He could feel his shoulder screaming in pain after he had been stabbed by Roxanne's projectiles. Emelia was definitely not stupid; he was certainly sure of that. In fact, she practically figured out how Tala was able to fight toe-to-toe with her. Once Kai was defeated, their Fallen forms would be inaccessible and in a time like this, they couldn't afford that. Spencer glanced at his younger brother who was struggling to keep a hold on Tala and continued deflecting the attacks to make sure nothing disrupted his concentration.

"Shit, this isn't good," Spencer scowled deeply before deflecting and slicing another set of tentacles. "She's just going to keep on recreating like crazy!"

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream reached their ears. Everyone seemed to stop as they found Mariam now impaled on one of the mutagenic rods that Emelia had shot out. Salima and the others stared in horror as Kai forcibly had to pull Tala back. The red head, feeling himself become human again, completely swerved out of the demon's way as Kai lunged towards Mariam. In one quick motion, Kai burned away the rod before it started turning Mariam into something else. Her eyes dulled considerably as she lay limply on the ground. Despite his calm and controlled composure, Kai felt his blood boiling in rage and without thinking – unleashed the full force of his _makai_.

Emelia's eyes widened and fear and everyone was pretty hell as shocked. The words "berserk" and "Kai" never went in the same statement unless "doesn't go" was in between.

Kai's skin had become jet black and blades started to appear. However, his head also suddenly grew blades and his appendages also had many little appendages attached. The only thing that looked human was his facial features. His legs became hock-jointed as blades sprouted from all over his body. Then all of a sudden, his blades shot straight out with a long extension of his arm before shooting out more projectiles and regenerating another set in almost an instant. As he lunged forward, his body suddenly became coated with flames as he burned the mutangenic rods into ashes as if it was nothing to him.

"Holy shit, he just… Fell," Bryan gawked in horror, yanking out his hair. "Tala, are we gonna… eh?"

He noticed Tala's nose was bleeding like a waterfall but his eyes were shut tight. Bryan's eyes widened in horror; was Tala trying to pull Kai back? Was he insane? In the angry and vengeful state Kai was in, convincing him to turn back was almost as bad as depriving Tyson of his lunch. Kai rushed past the demons and burned them into cinders and Roxanne screamed in horror before unleashing more projectiles. Kai easily shattered them to pieces before rushing in with an insanely quick draw attack, completely ripping off Roxanne's head.

"If Kai learned how to do this on his own, we would've all been dead by now," Spencer stared in horror before turning to the other hunters. "Everyone, get inside! We don't know how powerful Kai can get especially when he's angry!"

All the hunters immediately stepped back as Kai tore off Emelia from Cassandra's body. Everyone's eyes widened with shock as Kai went straight for the being itself. More mutagenic rods launched at him before he burned it away. He let out a roar of unfathomable rage before tearing away the other two sides of Emelia.

"I'M GOING TO SPRAY YOUR BLOOD ALL OVER THE CITY UNTIL THE PLACE IS BRIGHT RED!"

Mathilda shivered in fear, hiding behind Miguel while watching her friend lose his mind. She remembered the time the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Bladebreakers had set them free from Barthrez but the damage had already been done. She had been fused with her _makai_ but she didn't prove to be as strong as the Blitzkrieg boys. Barthrez had deemed her a failure and she continued to think that way until Kai had explained to her a wonderful ability she had.

"Wait," Mathilda's eyes widened with realization as she closed her eyes and began synchronizing her _makai_ with his.

She didn't expect the huge weight of his _makai_ but she could feel the anguish and the torment running through his mind. The waves of anger and vengeance screamed with a loud angry wail of agony and despair. She bit her lower lip and focused deeply on the chaotic waves of _makai_. Mathilda continued to concentrate deeply as his waves started becoming calmer. His attacks became more calculated instead of a roaring berserker rage. Tala felt the weight lighten up considerably as he glanced at Mathilda taking in deep breaths.

"Unbelievable, he even trained Mathilda to do exactly the same thing he does," Tala gawked in astonishment as Kai slowed his movements a little and retreated back to his human form, causing Tala to storm towards him angrily. "YOU FUCKING RETARD, DON'T YOU DARE FALL JUST LIKE THAT!"

Kai winced from the sudden Fall, shaking his head. "I know; it's just – everything just turned bright red..."

"Heh, I know that feeling," Tala chuckled humourlessly, shaking his head. "That feeling where you want to tear your opponent apart and leave him in nothing but shreds and useless meat chunks? Yeah, I remembered that especially when I found out Boris had touched Emilia."

Kai remained quiet as he recovered his claymore, standing next to Tala.

"She liked you, you know."

Kai raised an eyebrow at Tala as the red head nodded in certainty.

"Emilia liked you. That's why she continued to keep her humanity. She wanted you to look past her monstrous side and to look at her," Tala drew out his own blade, watching the huge demonic figure close in on them. "That's why she probably she attacked Mariam. We Ianovs are known to be attention whores."

"No kidding," Kai smirked dryly as he brandished his own claymore. "I lived with you long enough to know how your brain works."

Emilia suddenly lunged towards them as Kai glanced back at Ray and the others.

"Stay far away from here and get Mariam and the others out of here. All Slayers press on forward! Lower digits stay back as back up, all single digits confront," Kai ordered the others as the Blitzkrieg Boys pushed on forward.

Ray immediately began rerouting for the nearest possible safe house as he picked up Mariam's body. He could see the anguish and wrath in Kai's eyes as the two toned haired teen launched himself into the air. Kai immediately began deflecting her attacks as Tala swerved and dismembered her arm to which she easily grew back. Spencer took in the attacks but bounced back instantly with his two swords swinging and humming. Bryan rammed through with his afterimage fading away instantly. Garland rose in the air with his Radiant Flash technique flashing away from the opponent. Crusher easily caught the attacks before twisted away one of her extendable claws. Ming-Ming jumped away and brought down her blade, severing the arm. Emelia narrowed her eyes indifferently and attacked Ming-Ming until Ian unleashed his drill arm and created a huge shield, propelling himself using the momentum of his blade.

"Tch," Miguel leapt high into the air and began zooming to and fro around the area, coating his blade with dark energy. "She really knows how to expend energy!"

Mathilda yelped as she narrowly dodged the attack while synchronizing her _makai_ with the other projectiles. Emilia's attacks narrowly missed her as she managed to predict some part of her attack until her arm got torn off. Her eyes widened as Kai came to her defence and deflected the attacks, allowing Mathilda to reattach her limbs.

"You alright," Kai turned to look at the small short haired pale pink haired girl, deflecting and shredding more attacks.

Mathilda smiled weakly, laughing sheepishly. "Yes. If it weren't for you Kai-_senpai_, I would've died and lost my arm completely."

"I just taught you how to use your ability is all," Kai smirked darkly before parrying the attack again, launching himself into the air.

Seeing Kai fight, Mathilda smiled weakly as she focused her _makai_ into her legs and arms to boost her own physical attributes. Her sword sung as it clashed against one of the claws while deflecting some of her other attacks. Emilia swatted her aside as Aaron managed to catch her while Claude pulled both of them out of the way. Miguel and Kai fought side by side as Brooklyn started controlling the trajectory of her attacks. Kai manipulated a few of her attacks as well before ducking and dodging out of the way. Tala had changed into his armoured lupine form before lunging towards Emilia. The young woman easily caught him on her extendable claws, impaling him straight through and dangled him limply.

"Guh," Tala managed cough out blood as he reverted back into his human form. "Damn, what did they do to you?"

Emilia remained silent as she looked at her hand. "I am Saint Claire's number 2 – Emilia Valkov. Forgive me but I must take your head."

Tala's eyes widened before cursing his rotten luck. A lot of people said that he took after his mother with the pale white skin and icy blue eyes. The only thing he probably inherited from his father was his bright red hair. Emilia smashed him against the wall as she glared holes into his soul, preparing to stab his daylights out. Before she could, Bryan immediately grabbed Tala out of the way as Kai slashed off her arm and gave them enough time to escape. She hissed darkly before swinging her blade and taking off Kai's left arm. The two toned haired male winced as Garland pulled him out of the way and had Kai regenerate his arm.

"Wow, she's packed and loaded with _makai_," Garland darkly mused as he jumped onto another building and placed Kai aside. "This whole control of Falling – how many can you do?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "I can control at the most 5 single digits. If you can gauge the power of Ian, Spencer, Bryan, Tala and maybe you, I can probably pull it off. If it's the smaller digits, I can have full control of ten people but I wouldn't recommend Falling right now. It may be hard for them to pull back."

Garland pondered lightly, glancing at Kai. "Can you Fall and maintain control at the same time?"

"No, I have to control my own Falling if that were the case and it's harder," Kai narrowed his eyes at Emilia, watching the other Slayers take their shots at her.

Suddenly, a missile blew up and smashed against Emelia. The demoness narrowed her eyes murderously at Kane as he stood on top of the building with his suitcase-like weapon now changed into his trademark bow and missile. Angry, Emelia shot out projectiles towards Kane while trying to knock down the other Slayers in the process. The blue haired Australian-Japanese male jumped away as he started transferring from building to building. He fired another missile to which Ray jumped on and surfed his way there, deflecting another set of projectiles. The moment the missile was about to make contact, Ray leapt off and slashed her eye. Emilia hissed before unleashing a barrage of projectiles that Zeo began shooting away.

"Damn, for wusses they don't fight half-bad," Bryan chuckled half-heartedly, running his blade into Emilia's arm as she threw him back. "Goddamn it, won't she ever die!?"

Before they could launch another attack, Emilia's grotesque form slowly began to shrink. Everyone's eyes widened as Emilia slowly assumed her human form with her reddish brown hair and dark charcoal gray eyes. All the Slayers surrounded her as she looked at her hand, not acknowledging that she was naked.

"You know, there's something in my body that I can't really recognize," Emelia's veins started to bulge and power started roar loudly. "It's been with me for as far as I remember but..."

Tala's eyes widened when she revealed a huge claymore in hand with a small smile.

"I'm sorry but I must cut you down."

Without any warning, she lunged towards Tala and sent him flying backwards. She slashed Ray across the stomach before kicking him towards the buildings, lunging then towards Spencer. Despite his slow lumbering movement, Spencer stood his ground as her blade flew quickly in order to decapitate him. Spencer staggered back until Bryan rammed her with his speed using his afterimage to startle her. Her eyes slightly widened while keeping an expression of indifference; so there was still someone faster? She noticed her arm come off and with an annoyed scoff, chased after Bryan.

"Come and get me, you bitch," Bryan grinned psychotically, deflecting her blade. "Heh, you're one hell of a fucked up bitch!"

Emelia narrowed her eyes, lowering her voice into a fierce whisper. "You're annoying."

"Hah, tell me something I don't know," Bryan kicked her back, forcing her to clash with Kai.

Her eyes widened when she fought the two toned haired teen. Her expression changed into something more of shock and surprise as Kai started keeping up with her. The two toned haired teen hid his _makai_ as best as he could as her blade started singing faster and faster. His eyes started watching how fast her _makai_ began to travel before predicting her attacks and cauterizing her wounds shut each time to prevent her from growing another arm or at least healing herself. Emelia's lips curled up into a snarl as she started struggling harder against Kai. Tala soon attacked her from behind as his attacks started to connect as well. Bryan followed in with his blade, singing and taking off some part of her flesh. She immediately jumped away until they spread out to show Ian hiding beneath and launching himself with his drill arm. Her eyes widened as Ian's attack was too quick for her to dodge completely as her left side had been completely torn off.

"No, no, Papa," Emelia began to cry and panic as her _makai_ started jumping erratically.

"Kai, now," Tala glanced at the two toned haired teen as the male quickly synchronized his _makai_ with hers.

"Tch," Kai shut his eyes and remained completely still and focused, trying to keep Emelia from attacking. "I can only hold her for so long, you idiot! Just cut her down!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's Chapter 10 folks! Please don't forget to review :)**


	11. Madness Reborn

**Me: I don't own Beyblade!**

Chapter 11 – Madness Reborn

Kai could feel his grip on Emelia's mind and body weakening severely. His body had been worn down from the many demons that had been affected by the demonic rods but he couldn't let go. Not when Tala and the others were already gaining the upper hand! The red head's blade clashed with his sister's as she managed to swing her arm to attack. Tala grunted in annoyance as her blade narrowly missed his eye as a small cut bled underneath, forcing him to create a distance between him and his sister. Spencer locked her blade between his two swords as she desperately tried yanking it out.

"This iron – remember this feeling," Emelia narrowed her eyes darkly while struggling desperately against Spencer. "You knew it since your birth and now... Carve it into your memory!"

The huge blonde forced all his _makai_ into his arms as he continued to block her blade. He could feel his arms straining and all his _makai_ struggling to hold her down until she suddenly slashed him right across the chest. As he glanced back, his eyes widened when he saw Kai's nose bleeding. The two toned haired male only had two reasons for having a nosebleed: one was because he was **SEVERELY** dehydrated and the second was that his _makai_ was reaching his limit and his brain and willpower was already compensating.

"Shit, we don't have much time," Spencer glanced at Tala and Bryan, suddenly feeling his face morph into a more demonic feature. "Guys take her out; Kai can't hold her any longer!"

Tala removed himself from the rubble before pushing his _makai_ into his legs, darting forward. Bryan jumped forward with his _makai_ exploding behind him for a sudden boost. Both their eyes became more demonic as their blades sung in the air to clash against Emelia's blade. Tala's younger sister emotionlessly jumped away before slashing the two boys down before launching herself towards Kai.

"Shit, Kai," Miguel quickly jumped towards him with his blade deflecting Emelia's as her movement suddenly stopped. "Eh?"

As Miguel looked behind, Mathilda had managed to halt her for that one moment in time. Her eyes had become more demonic as her pixie wings suddenly appeared on her back. The Barthrez Battalion captain quickly parried Emelia away as Kai had enough time to move out of the way and pull out Mathilda to a safer area. Emelia fell back with her darkened glare in her eyes as Tala blocked her attack as his own _makai _exploded the moment their swords made contact.

"You," Emelia glared darkly as she started pushing back, causing both swords to ignite sparks.

Tala scowled deeply with a cluck of his tongue as he leaned closer to push back her blade. Both fighters closed in as Bryan suddenly appeared from behind with his sword swung back ready to decapitate her. Emelia seemingly picked it up as she suddenly ducked and forced Tala to jump back, allowing her to kick Bryan away from her. Suddenly, an arm stretched out with a blade nearly slashing her chest as she found Ian standing on one side. Blood trickled down his forehead as he spiralled himself forward.

"Hmm, he twisted his legs like a spring to push himself forward," Emelia chuckled lightly as the distance between his arm and him grew shorter, smiling slyly. "No matter..."

The moment he closed in on her, she dug her fingers into his shoulder while ignoring the yelp from the smaller boy.

"I'll make short work of him anyway," Emelia easily ripped off his arm before plunging her hand into his stomach.

"Gah," Ian coughed out blood as he slammed against the building wall, trying to look for his dismembered arm. "Darn it…!"

His eyes widened fearfully when both his brothers – numbers 1 and 4 were easily tossed back as if they were nothing but flies. Bryan slammed into the wall while coughing violently whereas Tala lay unconscious on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Miguel, Claude, Garland and Brooklyn were the later single digits and here they were, desperately trying to bring down Emelia. Ian knew that the Blitzkrieg Boys were the strongest warriors ever made in Biovolt History but he never knew the existence of Emelia. No wonder Tala's so strong; Ian bit his lower lip anxiously. His own mother was a slayer and adding more fuel to the fire just made it bigger! Kai also was a son of the Slayer and by God; did anyone really have that colour of eyes? He knew nobody else with bright crimson red eyes like him!

"Tch," Ian struggled to crawl over to his two unconscious brothers. "Where in the world did she get that kind of power?"

Emelia quickly repelled the lower single digits before glancing at Tala, Bryan and he. "Oh?"

Ian suddenly froze as every fibre in his body began to scream in panic. His mind blanked out as his mouth hung open, feeling his throat become dry. The weight of her _makai_ slammed straight onto his soul without any remorse as he desperately tried to move.

"T-Tala, Bry, get up," Ian coughed out as he desperately tried to search for his arm. "Guys! Bro…!"

Emelia chuckled sardonically and raised her claymore, staring at him. "You're desperately trying to survive. Such is the behaviour of the weak."

Ian's eyes widened in horror as he waited for the blade only for him to hear a really loud _clang_. As he slowly opened his eyes, he stared in astonishment and surprise that Kai had not completely dropped his control over Emelia and that he was fighting her right there and then.

"You," Emelia narrowed her eyes as she pushed her blade but Kai refused to budge.

"You really are someone who surpasses the Fallen Ones," Kai narrowed his eyes as his arm started suddenly bulging with power. "But you can never surpass someone who has a mind of a human!"

Her eyes suddenly widened as Kane suddenly appeared on the rooftops with his bow and arrow strung with a missile.

"Heh, see ya," Kane chuckled darkly, unleashing the missile.

Emelia turned around to dodge until something held her down. Her eyes widened when she found something else interfering with her _makai_ and several needles stuck on her neck. Ray stood on top of a light post with more needles in hand in case she was going to move. Zeo on the other hand used the missile like a surf board before shooting her several times in the head before kicking off the missile, causing it to fly faster. Before he dropped on the ground, he fired two grabbing hooks which pulled out Tala, Bryan and Ian out of the way before Kai let go of her body on the last nanosecond. Emelia's eyes widened as the missile exploded straight at her.

"Well, that was a good rundown, doncha think," Kane chuckled in amusement as Zeo helped the three boys up to their feet. "Kai was pretty accurate with all the timing. He actually knew this was all gonna play out...!"

"That bastard, did he really plan this from the beginning," Tala coughed violently, slowly getting up.

"Dude, I think it's more that we're just that predictable," Bryan chuckled humourlessly with a sarcastic snort, leaning against the wall. "But how does he plan to stop Emelia?"

"You got me," Tala darkly snorted as he glanced at Ian on the ground, quickly jumping towards him. "Shit, Ian...!"

On the other hand, Kai and Spencer duked it out with Emelia as she easily deflected all three swords. Kai quickly unleashed his _makai_ into his arm as he quickly began shredding through her attacks. He quickly deactivated it to control her attack as his blade quickly sung out and reduced her arm into nothing but shreds. She scowled deeply as she tried to grab him only to have Spencer saw off both her arms and kick her away. The stumps from her dismembered arms suddenly sprouted out extendable tentacles and ripped through Kai's body. However, much to her horror – he instantly regenerated as he appeared right above her.

"If you wanted to stop me, you should have pierced my head," Kai swung his blade down and prepared to split her in half.

She quickly resumed her human arm and caught his blade with one hand. The two toned haired male's eyes slightly widened as he scowled before jumping away to prevent her from stabbing him. More attacks flew towards him until her attacks suddenly flew back at her when she found an orange haired male lunging at her.

"Mm, a _makai_ tuner," Emelia remained sombre as she jumped towards him with her blade singing and taking off his arm. "Humph, your predecessor was much better..."

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes with a nonchalant shrug. "I don't really care..."

As their attacks began to clash and explode, Emelia then finally found an open shot at Brooklyn. She fired her claws until Spencer then redirected her attack by using his two blades before deflecting with the guard of the sword.

"To make up for your lack of speed, you use both the guard and the hilt of your blade to deflect and attack," Emelia scoffed in amusement as she somersaulted over Spencer and impaled him on her claymore. "Too bad you can't move fast enough..."

"Well," Spencer chuckled in amusement as blood dripped from his lip. "Did you really think I took that attack for no reason at all?"

"Eh?"

Before Emelia could turn around, Kai, Bryan, Tala and Miguel suddenly appeared in a surround attack. She quickly pulled out her sword and proceeded to cut them down until Kai deflected her attacks and Bryan took off her sword arm while Miguel and Tala pinned her down to the ground with both their swords. Kai took off both her legs before pointing his blade at her face. Her eyes narrowed darkly in rage as she forcibly pushed herself off the ground with her remaining arm before her tentacles shot out to retrieve her limbs. Before she could retrieve her sword arm, Kane quickly blew it up with a missile as her face contorted in rage.

"You," Emelia lunged for Kane while growing back a new arm until she fell flat on the ground with Garland sawing off both her legs. "Tch..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiro quietly made his way away from the battlefield, heading towards the South. After seeing Kai and the others handling Emelia, what was the point in having him as a combatant? Kai was fighting her pretty well and the other members of the whole Biovolt program were working well. Boris was a whack job; it deprived him of his family and everything else! No sir, he couldn't blame Kai for what had happened. He remembered the horrified look on the two toned haired teen's face when he desperately tried to pull him back. The very one moment that he saw emotions flickering in Kai's eyes. The Shadowalker quietly made his way through the alleyways until he heard something metallic click from behind. He slowly stopped in his tracks as the winds began to blow with the many leaves rushing past him.

"Tyson," Hiro slowly turned around to see his younger brother standing before him. "Shouldn't you be helping the others...?"

"I will," Tyson remained a little stoic, drawing his sword. "After fulfilling my duty as your younger brother..."

Hiro chuckled lightly; Tyson had truly matured. He still remembered his brother as the noisy teenager whose brain was dictated by his stomach. Although he and Tyson did not spend too much time together after his coaching of BEGA, they both tried and now – they understood why they could not go back as brothers. He was a Shadowalker; he needed guts to survive. People were food to him when he had drained too much of his power. As is, he could hear his stomach rumbling for guts.

"Well then, I won't be giving up without a fight – that's for sure," Hiro chuckled lightly until the water splashed loudly in front of him, knocking him aside.

Tyson's eyes widened in astonishment. "MAX!?"

The blonde stood there with a cheerful grin and giving him a "v" sign, holding his glowing staff. "Well, I couldn't leave you alone, Tyson. You've been my friend since the beyblading days! Basically, we're best buds!"

Tyson chuckled lightly, glancing at his blonde best friend. Max had been there with him, thick and thin. The blonde quickly took his place next to Tyson as they faced off against Hiro. The navy blue haired male wished he could go back to the past; save his brother. After he heard that his brother had changed into a Shadowalker, Tyson took out all his rage on the two toned haired teen. A lot of people had suddenly noticed the animosity between them and Tyson always had a bone to pick with him. Kai had done nothing to repel or justify his actions. That was until he found that Kai had desperately tried synchronizing, despite being the cold hearted arrogant bastard Tyson believed he was. And after he had heard Kai suffering nightmares of that time he could not save Hiro – he swore to put an end to Kai's nightmares and his own anger.

Hiro then took on his serpentine form as he spread out his wings, staring at Tyson beadily. "Don't hold back, Tyson!"

"I don't plan to," Tyson leapt up with his sword slipping out his sheathe, narrowing his eyes. "Let's go Max!"

Max nodded and activated a whole whirlpool of water. "Alright!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Smoke and dust covered the whole area as the winds slowly began to clear it. Much to the surprise, all fighters lay on the ground except four more. Emelia quickly dashed out of the way as a missile fired straight at her. Kane stood on the building as he continued firing at her until Emelia suddenly charged towards him. He quickly jumped off and shot out a grappling hook as Kai appeared from behind Kane and deflected her attack. Emelia narrowed her eyes angrily at Kai as her blade sung loudly with Kai's letting out low quiet hums before they clashed with a loud screech. Sparks flew between their blades as Kai staggered back, weakened from holding her down.

"Tch," Kai staggered back and dug his fingers into the cement, holding himself up. "This protracted game ends now!"

Emelia screamed in rage with her blade in hand, lunging towards Kai. "Give me back my papa!"

On the other hand, Tala slowly stood up with his body aching in pain. He could still feel the pain Emelia hit him with as his stomach began to rumble. His eyes widened in admonishment; that hasn't happened in years! He could feel his body telling him to go towards her and...

Devour her.

Not in the lustful way but in the more hungry way. He needed food in his stomach and he couldn't believe what was going on. The last time that happened was when he was still in Biovolt. He remembered the time he and his sister were placed in an isolated house to check if there were any demons running around and it turned out – their father was the demon. Their mother had gone out to work in the outer regions of Russia and both children were left alone. As soon as both of them slew their father, he growled at the mere mention of the memory.

"Tch," Tala gripped his stomach, falling to his knees. "Why now?"

"Quite a beauty isn't she?"

Tala swivelled his head and quickly drew his sword; anger flashed in his eyes. "Boris...!"

Boris chuckled in amusement, revealing a prosthetic leg and eye. "Well, I must admit – Daaë did a pretty good job with the female Slayers especially with your kind of situation."

_Thud._

Tala's eyes widened as he found Emelia standing before him. How did she manage to overpower Kai? Well, she was a monster. It took all five of them to fight for their lives just to escape. Emelia quietly stalked towards them with her blade brandished as Tala kept himself extremely frozen. He could feel the drops of sweat and blood trickling down his temple as he tried keep his stance. One move could get him killed!

"Emelia," Boris chuckled lightly, hobbling towards her. "Who knew I could see the beauty of my work face to face?"

Emelia narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"My, your memory had also shrunken," Boris leaned on his cane, sniggering and casting a glance at Tala. "You don't even remember your loving brother."

Emelia emotionlessly cast a glance at her older brother before changing her attention back to Boris. "Hm?"

"You may remember how your papa tried to kill you both but there is one part you don't remember," Boris nodded offhandedly, sneering darkly. "Interesting. How your papa was despite how much you loved him seemed to vanish from your mind – although it was more a particular part. After they had found the demon, you were left in an isolated house with your protective older brother with nothing to eat with your father's carcass. However, the next time they got in – the body had decayed true but something else had happened..."

Before he could say anything else, Emelia glared vindictively and quickly charged him down with her blade singing fast. "Be silent, your voice grates my ears."

Without any resistance, Emelia had chopped Boris into pieces just like that. Tala remained silent, biting his lower lip. He remembered that disgusting part of his memory with that being one of the very reasons why his powers suddenly shot up to number one without having anyone to oppose his power. He didn't know what kind of transformation had happened but he remembered being able to hear heartbeats, blood rushing through, enhanced sense of smell and even physical capacity. All his partners had died all because of one thing...

"We had no other choice, we were hungry. That was the only thing that kept me alive," Tala curled his hand into a fist and gripped his sword tightly, unleashing his own _makai_. "This nightmare ends now!"

Emelia suddenly swivelled her head as she heard a loud wolf-like howl. Tala despite being in human form suddenly burst with _makai_, causing her to suddenly cower in submission. Tala's sword clashed against hers as he pushed her back, allowing him to kick her down. Emelia tumbled back as Tala sprung off the wall with his eyes narrowing darkly before fighting her once again. Her blade clashed once again on his as he easily parried her attack before ducking beneath and slashing her across the abdomen. Emelia wailed in pain as she started to slow down incredibly as her left arm suddenly got stretched out. She then glanced in front of her and found Bryan piercing her hands against the wall with his sword.

"Heh, looks like you're done in!"

She tried shooting out claws to pierce him until they suddenly got reduced into shards. Her eyes widened when she found Kai defending Bryan until Ian ripped out her left side with his sword suddenly shooting out like a drill. Emelia coughed out a huge amount of blood before staggering back. Miguel and Claude jumped in and slashed down her arms as she desperately tried to recreate her arms. She let out an electrifying wail as she threw another set of claws sprouting from her arm stubs to which Spencer and Crusher hacked away. Ming-Ming swung their blades and took out her legs. She tried to kick the smaller ones down until Bryan and Garland zoomed in and snatched the two of them out of the way.

"You," Emelia screamed until bullets shot out and shot down her hands.

Zeo and Kane took their shots from the top of the building, blowing off her palms. Ray on the other hand jammed needles into her neck to render her paralyzed. She let out a helpless wail of insanity before trying to get up. Her eyes widened with fear as Kai, Tala, Mathilda and Brooklyn suddenly jumped in for the kill.

"Hyaaaaaah," Mathilda swung her blade down.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD," Tala growled with a lupine-like snarl, swinging his blade with a quick swipe.

Soon, Emelia's head rolled off as Kai's, Tala's, Brooklyn's and Mathilda's sword echoed with a loud clang. Nobody moved as time seemed to halt in a certain moment, letting Tala and Kai gaze at the fallen Shadowalker. The red haired male stared quietly at his younger sister, biting his lower lip. Kai had known Tala to be empathetic but he could see the remorse flickering in his eyes. Who wouldn't feel bad when someone killed their younger sibling?

"No use wishing for "what ifs", Tala," Kai shook his head, keeping a more aloof look.

"I know," Tala balled his hands into fists, averting his eyes away. "But... I just wished we killed Boris before we became... this."

Kai sheathed his blade, nodding stiffly. "We can only live now. To make sure no one would ever make people into monsters like us ever again."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soon, Japan began celebrating with all the officials from Diablos Ex Abyssus were given medals and honors for their valiance. Most of the members of Diablos Ex Abyssus stood there. Kenny embraced Hillary as they were jumping up and down. However, as Ami was given the medals – she immediately denied it. The governor stared in shock as she gestured to five boys standing in the shadows. Ami walked over to the boys, pulling them out from the darkness one by one. All the people from Japan stared in shock and astonishment at the boys. The Russian Team never had a good stigma attached to it. Tala walked out in new armour made by Spencer and Ian, revealing that all the Blitzkrieg Boys carried the same armour except with some modifications.

Spencer had two belts strapped across his chest, carrying two claymores. Kai had smaller shoulder pads while Bryan literally had no shoulder pads at all and was more of a racer-back shirt but with armoured gauntlets. Ian's had a more flexible material as his claymore was also sheathed on his back. Each claymore had their own marks that gleamed under the sun as all boys stood in a straight line, emotionlessly standing in front of everyone. They knew the criticisms, they waited for the insults and the roars of denial but...

Instead, they heard nothing but loud cheers.

Tala's eyes slightly widened but he slowly broke into a laugh. The other Blitzkrieg Boys stared at him stupidly as he stepped up to the front, absorbing all the loud cheers. Kai smirked lightly as Bryan scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Spencer chuckled lightly as Ian grinned childishly. The people were more shocked that the boys were capable of being normal. They were created to be soldiers – being hailed as heroes was a dream.

"Well, this was unexpected," Bryan chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "I thought they wouldn't give a fuck."

"The world changes everyday; I guess we just got stuck to our old one," Spencer smiled lightly as he noticed Kai with a stony look. "You alright?"

Kai remained silent as he continued to search the crowd; Mariam wasn't anywhere. Ray was hugging Mariah and he didn't need his Phoenix Eye ability to see that Mariah now had a diamond ring on her finger. Queen and Zeo were cheering loudly and Kane embraced Salima lovingly. Thankfully, he managed to hide the girls away before Emelia had her chance to devour their innards. At least he managed to make some people happy...

**You should learn how to think of your own happiness, Master.**

_A monster like me doesn't deserve happiness. You know that._

**Master, I think you should have a little selfishness in yourself for once. You can't always be a martyr.**

_I wish I could be as optimistic as you, Dranzer. I just don't feel the right to be happy. After all the sins committed by my grandfather, my father's, my own and my own failures – I don't deserve anything._

The celebrations continued with loud howls and cheers as Kai quietly faded away into the shadows. He didn't like the noise and all the attention – after many years of being spurned, it was no surprise. Kai walked silently as the wind brushed past him, walking towards a cemetery. He bit his lower lip darkly as he stood in front of a grave.

**Mariam Rosencrantz**

**October 30, 1992 – December 2, 2013**

**A friend, a teammate, a sister and a lover**

Kai suddenly felt something wet slipping down his cheeks as he looked at his hand wet with his own tears, He never had a chance to cry before especially with his brothers around. Mariam had held onto him through the good, the bad and the ugly. Even as she knew his scars when they went on that one swimming trip, she didn't let him go. Kai could feel his whole body shuddering with remorse but remained completely still and silent.

**Stop moping, you dumbass!**

Kai spun around; where the hell did that come from?

**Don't forget – you're still my Flame King! Shine brighter than the sun!**

Kai glanced around as the familiar scent of peppermint filled the air. He chuckled softly, remembering the peppermint gum she liked chewing up. The wind cooled down into a gentle breeze as it brushed by him and seemingly embraced him. He slowly drew out his sword, pointing it to the gravestone.

"May you watch over me as I live my life, may we meet again," Kai softly whispered as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Kai-_senpai_?"

Kai turned around and found Mathilda standing behind him, in her full Slayer armour. "Well, I see you adapted our style."

"Yes, it's actually easier to move around in," Mathilda smiled sweetly, shyly playing with the dust ball on the ground. "Oh and Miguel and the others are looking for you!"

Kai blinked several times; why would they be looking for him? "Huh?"

"Boris had one last set of experiments – the Twin Experiment."

Kai looked up and found Miguel sitting on a tree branch, balancing himself quite well. "The Twin... oh right, he never did get that Controlled Falling now did he?"

"Nope," Miguel jumped off and showed a folder to Kai. "You up for another run? Tala said he's not going if you're still here thinking about her. I mean, if you wanna stay – it's fine. We'll just have to bring Bryan and the others."

Kai flipped open the folder, glancing at the names. He recognized them as well, the former F-Dynasty. He knew Raul for quite some time as a talented entertainer but he didn't know Boris would go after them as well. Obviously, Julia had the upper hand in combat so he could only suppose that Raul was the anchor and Julia the destroyer. Nodding, he sheathed his sword before smirking snarkily.

"Well, let's get this party started!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

**The end! That's the end of a Life of Slayer! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
